A Voice In The Darkness
by Spotofpaint
Summary: Post-war, Hyrule seems like a peaceful place. But things quickly go awry when Link discover that there's a mysterious darkness lurking around Hyrule. The situation goes from bad to worse after Link learns that his mutism isn't natural and that in fact his voice was stolen from him as a child. Does that mean it's possible to get his voice back?
1. Chapter 1: Our First Date

((Greetings Fanfiction world! It's been years since I've put something up on this site, but I thought this fanfiction was worth it and worthy of your viewing pleasure. Any previous fans I have, you'll known me from my Death Note works. Any new viewers of course are welcome. I believe that 'A Voice in the Darkness' is on the same level as my DN fanfictions. Although it's a Zelda fanfiction and the tone is quite different from my DN stuff, I firmly believe in this story and think it's something special in it's own right.

As always, as a writer, I will try my best to get new chapters up on a regular basis. I know how much it sucks to wait to find out what happens. With that said, there is good news! I already have SEVERAL chapters written out. So you will get those fairly quickly as soon as they're spell-checked and edited. I really hope you guys enjoy 'A Voice in the Darkness' the same way you enjoyed my DN writings. Reviews and comments are always welcome.

I'm so glad to be back!

~Spotofpaint))

**Chapter 1**

Our First Date

It was early in the morning in Ordon village, and Link had always thought that this was the best time of day. The morning was always full of promise. The rising sun and the pink sky always boasted that it would be beautiful, even if the day turned out to be rainy. And in the morning, one could imagine any number of things happening throughout the course of twenty-four hours. In the morning, a person's day was a dream that could be turned into a reality. And when a person woke up feeling right, well, it was hard to make the day turn sour.

Especially in Ordon.

The village had always been peaceful. It had always been full of life and promise and good people. The people in Ordon village, as far as Link was concerned, were the best people in all the land of Hyrule. And he would know better than anyone else, for Link had actually traveled and seen the entire land of Hyrule: everything from its molten lava mountains to its deep, vast, blue lakes.

He'd even been inside the royal castle and had met princess Zelda herself. And even after the battle with Zant and Gannon, Link had been called back to the castle once it had been saved in order to be knighted. There had been a rather grand ceremony, something he didn't really feel he was too good at, and there'd been a very large crowd. Then Zelda herself bestowed upon him the honor of being named a knight of Hyrule.

But thankfully, ever so thankfully, he'd been allowed to return home. And he was grateful to the goddesses for that, for Link really didn't want to be anywhere else. No matter his deeds and no matter the adventures he'd been on, there simply was no place like home. He knew he would always been a rancher at heart. He loved farm life. He loved the hard work of it, and he loved the goats, and he loved all the people here, in this village, who'd taken him in as one of their own when he was nothing more than a boy.

And…he loved something else in Ordon village too.

_And today, I'll finally take her on a proper date._

Excitement and nerves suddenly filled him as he turned away from the beautiful view of the rising sun at his window. That was right, yesterday, he'd made it clear to Ilia that he'd be taking her to the castle market town for a real, genuine, date. There first big date.

There had been plenty of romantic moments between them before now, of course, but there was only so much a person could do in Ordon village. They'd already had a picnic in the woods, and they'd already gone to Farron's fountain to swim. Other than that…there wasn't much else to do for a brand new, blossoming couple. And Link was certainly ready to move their relationship out of the timid phase it had been in before his adventures began.

Before the entire catastrophe with Gannon and the Twilight, Link and Ilia had barely done more than make eyes at one another. The suggestion of romance had been there, but they'd never had the courage to do a thing about it. But after Ilia had been kidnapped…her memory lost due to the trauma…well…it had made Link realize that there was no time to lose. Having her say directly to his face that he was a total stranger to her, that she had no idea who he was…

…well…it hurt much more than any of the physical blows he'd received from enemies during his battles.

_Thank the goddesses her memory returned. I don't know what I would have done._

And of course, with her memory back and the kingdom peaceful again, Link had not much else to do but work on the ranch, and think about all the missed opportunities he'd had with Ilia in the past. Well, he wasn't going to waste anymore time. And so, he'd asked her out.

_And today I'm going to kiss her._

A determined look rising to his blue eyes, and his chin set firmly in place; Link gave a curt nod to himself. Then he turned and started down the ladder to head to the first floor of his house. It was time to get dressed and then fetch Epona.

It was only about half an hour later when Link climbed up onto the back of his mare. Epona, as always, smelt great first thing in the morning when she was clean, and before she got all sweaty from the days summer sun, or the work she helped him perform at the ranch. But of course, Fado had given him the day off once he discovered what Link's plans were. And actually, he'd also elbowed Link in his ribs, a goofy grin on the other man's face as he chuckled merrily and said things like 'go get 'er Link' and 'that's the spirit!' Link had actually also heard other comments from some of the other townspeople. Many along the lines of 'it's about time' and 'we were wondering when you two would get together!'

It felt good to have his family rooting for him. And…because Link knew Ilia felt the same way about him, there was more excitement than fear. He just knew the day was going to be perfect.

Dressed in his newest, plain clothes, (which in reality, weren't all that new…but it was what he had) he gave Epona a kick and a 'ha' to get her going. Epona, as usual, was more than pleased to do as she was told. Reins in his left hand, the mark of the goddesses glowing brightly on the back of it, Link headed into Ordon through the gate that lead from his house into town. And in only a few minutes, he was there.

He was passing the store on his left at a slow trot when Sera, the shopkeeper, quickly came hurrying out. Huffing and puffing, for she wasn't in the best of shape, she jogged over to Epona. And there, peering out the front door of the shop, but seemingly too shy to emerge from it was Beth, her daughter.

"Link wait!" She cried. Link gently pulled on Epona's reins and she came to a stop with a slight snort. No longer moving, Sera had plenty of ease approaching. Still huffing, she stared up at the young rider, her green eyes holding a bit of urgency in them, but mostly joy.

"You simply _cannot_ go to Ilia's without flowers. Here, I've been growing these in the back behind the shop. You take them deary." She immediately held up a cute, quaint, little bouquet of small white daisies, tied with a ribbon in the center to hold them together. Sera grinned proudly.

"She'll love them! I guarantee it! And if she doesn't, just let her know they were from me. Hehe!" Link reached down taking the flowers in his left hand, then shifted them to his right so he could steer Epona. Looking back down at Sera, he nodded his thanks and offered a smile. Sera's smile grew as a result.

"You'll do just fine sweetie! Now good luck! Go on and don't be late!" Sera gently smacked Epona's rump and with a small whinny the mare started up again down her path. Link glanced to his flowers, and then gave them a quick whiff. They certainly smelt good, and they were nicer than the wildflowers that grew in the forest. He was glad he had been stopped.

Passing several more of the small houses that resided in Ordon, it still wasn't long before he reached Mayor Bo's house, the place where Ilia lived. Link caught a few people glancing his way, then quickly turning back to their business out of politeness. The entire town knew what was taking place. After all, how could they not? Ordon only had fifteen residents in it including himself. Therefore, any social news at all was usually much bigger in Ordon than say in castle town. But it didn't bother Link at all. In fact it made him smile. He felt once more, like everyone was rooting for him.

_I won't fail._

Stopping Epona just in front of the house, Link dismounted. Here he stopped for just a moment in order to inspect himself. He wanted to make sure he looked alright…which of course…seemed silly, since he and Ilia had grown up together. Why, when they had been nothing more than runts, they used to wrestle each other in the mud on rainy days. And Ilia had seen Link dirty plenty of times from the work he did on the ranch. He was almost always covered in a thin layer of dust. All the same, Link quickly ran one hand through his golden hair, just to be certain there were no tangles. Then he stepped up and approached the front door.

Normally, he just walked into any house in the village without even bothering to knock. A lot of people were like that in Ordon because everyone was so close. But with this being such a formal occasion, Link, this time, raised his hand and rapped his knuckles upon the wooden door.

"Just a minute!" Came the very excited cry from the other side. It had been Ilia's voice, and Link could hear quite clearly from those two simple words, and the tones they'd held, how excited she actually was. A large grin grew over Link's lips. He, of course, was pleased with himself already, even though they hadn't even started their date yet.

"You want me to get the door for you while you finish?" Link heard the much deeper voice of the mayor.

"No! No, no father! I just need this one last hairclip! It's almost in."

"But you've been fussing with your hair for over an hour…"

"It hasn't been that long. Besides…I just need this one last…there! Perfect!" Link felt flattered. Ilia was dressing up then. But of course…so had he. Link heard light footsteps approaching the door, and only a second later, the door swung open.

Ilia's bright young face appeared, and the moment it did, Link felt his face start to burn. He had no idea what she'd done, some girlish secret he was sure, but she was somehow more beautiful than usual. Her pale skin was smooth, and her short, dark golden hair, had been brushed to one side and held up with an ornate clip. Her eyes, as green as fresh grass shoots, seemed somehow more radiant. At least _that,_ Link knew, _had_ to be his imagination. All the same, he was suddenly much more nervous than before, even if she was wearing an outfit that he'd seen her in a million times.

Link cleared his throat, then quickly thrust the bouquet of flowers forward. Ilia's face lit up like the fires on the rising sun. Her mouth opened in delight as she lifted her hands.

"Oh Link! They're beautiful!" She reached out, taking them from him. "I don't even recognize these! Where on earth did you get them?" But of course, as with all questions, Link couldn't answer. And, as was the result most of the time, it left the questioner open to mystery. It made the flowers, which seemed so simple when from the local shop, seem suddenly that much more exotic because Ilia had no idea where they were from. Of course, Link was sure someone would tell her later, probably Sera herself, wanting to boast about it. But for now, it was a pleasant anonymity.

Ilia bent her head and closed her almond shaped eyes as she took in the flowers scent. Exhaling deeply, she sighed contently. When she opened her eyes again, she turned to look into her house.

"Father, can you take these and set them in water for me? I'd love to get going with Link right away." Mayor Bo, stepped up to the doorway, his big belly taking up much of the remaining room. He nodded. And once he had the flowers in hand, he turned to Link, facing the boy with his tusks.

Link had heard as a child, that Bo had gotten his tusks as a type of right of passage from the Gorons long ago. It was a symbol of his boorish bullheadedness. But of course, no one in Ordon had anything to fear from the large man. And in fact, at the moment, he was smiling brightly.

"You take good care of Ilia now, you hear me, Link?" Link quickly and immediately nodded. Although he had already made his plans for the date clear to the mayor, even before he'd asked Ilia, Link still got a little jittery around Mayor Bo. They were rather good friends, but all the same, he was still Ilia's father. Bo let out a deep chuckle, the kind that sits in the back of a person's throat even when they're finished.

"I know she couldn't be in any better hands for anyone in all of Hyrule," he said. "You've proven yourself in ways a man should never have to." Bo reached out, slapping the young warrior on his back. Still smiling he waved with his free hand. "You kids go have a good time."

"Oh father, you're embarrassing him." But of course, it was clear by Ilia's face that the mayor was actually only embarrassing her. With another rolling chuckle, Bo stepped back into the house and closed the door. The moment it was, Ilia faced her date and smiled brightly.

"Let's go!"

Link was ever the gentlemen, and helped Ilia up and onto Epona's back before climbing on himself. Once they were both seated comfortably in the saddle, Link waited until Ilia put her arms around his waist. He didn't want her to fall, and so made sure she had a rather good grip before he urged Epona forward.

But of course, the plan of riding together through the woods and into the field toward the castle had seemed much easier in his mind. Now that he was actually doing it, he realized how very close riding with another person in the saddle really was. He could feel Ilia's warmth seeping into the clothes on his back. And once it was through that thin layer of cloth, it started seeping into his skin. And before they'd even left the village, Link's face was a bright pink due to the feel of Ilia's breasts pressing into his back.

He swallowed harshly, his Adams apple rising from the pressure that there suddenly was forming in his throat. And with her arms around his waist, well, it wasn't helping.

Sweating, he tried to focus on the area around them. They were entering the woods now, and it was as beautiful as ever. The sun was high in the sky, and yellow light was flittering down like leaves through the green canopy above. Forest animals, having awoken hours ago, were busy in their daily routines. He spotted a squirrel frantically digging in the ground, seeking the acorns he'd misplaced. And there on the left was a bird, singing his heart out as loud as he could muster.

There were times…when Link missed being able to speak to them. But without the power of Twilight, and without Midna, he had no way of ever transforming into his wolf shape again. All the same, he knew it was for the best. He had to get back to being himself. And he was an Ordonian.

Feeling a little better about Ilia's presence against him, the heat in his face began to fade. They crossed over the bridge, and he knew in a moment more, they'd be in the field.

Of course, Ilia took that moment to sigh dreamily, and then rest her chin on his shoulder, so that her warm breath ran past his pointed ear. The blush that Link had defeated rose up tenfold from what it was before, and incredibly quickly he became flustered all over again. He wondered…if Ilia hadn't done it on purpose.

Resting her cheek on his strong shoulder, what Link didn't realize was that Ilia was having the same exact problem. And how could she not? She could feel all of Link's hardened muscles moving in his back as he rode. And her hands were pressed to his abdomen. Her own face was very pink, he just couldn't see it because he was facing forward. But she had never, in all of her life been happier, and she felt very much like a giddy little girl again. So much so in fact that she giggled as the trees around them began to thin and the grass beneath Epona's hooves grew longer and more golden.

"I'm having so much fun already!" she exclaimed. And in simply hearing how happy she was, Link started to relax all over again. That was right. There was no need to feel anxious. This was Ilia after all. And he knew there was nothing he could do to really screw this up. The morning had promised him a perfect day, and he was going to make that dream come true. For Ilia too.

_I'll give her the best day out she's ever had._

His confidence boosted and the field coming into view, he suddenly gave Epona a sharp kick and his voice rose to let out an equally sharp "ha!" Epona whinnied, then was very happy to break out into a run in the wide open grass plains of the southern fields.

Ilia let out a gasp, startled, and increased her grip around Link's waist. But in only a second, the start she'd felt faded and a thrill filled her instead.

"Oh!" She lifted her head, looking around her. The wind from their speed raced through her carefully prepared hair and in only a second, her fancy clip had come undone, and then was tossed back behind them.

"Ah!" For a brief second she was upset, but then, looking forward and at Link, she saw his shining happy face. And in seeing that grin, her own grin invaded her pale pink lips. And in only an instant more, she was laughing.

It was such a delight to be riding horseback with Link on Epona through the golden fields of Hyrule. It was such a breathtaking view. Everywhere she looked, the sun kissed the yellow grounds and it also kissed Link's golden hair.

Thanks to the knight she was riding with, there were no more monsters for anyone to fear. Without Gannon, the twilight and Zant's evil presence, the monsters had simply faded away. Everyone had been freed.

Ilia laughed again, unable to contain her joy at the wind in her face and the warmth of Link's back in front of her. And Link, in hearing her laugh, and in feeling her joy, could not help but to let out a laugh himself. He smiled brightly, almost as widely as his passenger. It was already the best first date ever.

When they had arrived at Castle Town, Link tethered Epona at the south gate near the fountains so she could have a drink while she waited. He wasn't sure how long the date would last, and so wanted her to have access to fresh water at all times.

"Should we leave her some hay?" Ilia asked, concerned as they started to walk away from the horse. "If we want to stay for a while, we should buy her some hay and bring it out to her." Link, knowing very well how much Ilia loved Epona, nodded. Ilia immediately smiled. "You're good to her Link. I'm always glad when I see you two together." Link smiled, and then stepped in through the southern gates to Castle Town.

Passing through and under the high stone walls, they immediately entered into a lively, bustling place. The streets were made of cobblestone, and the buildings surrounding them were tall and towering. They were all built in tightly around one another, leaving very little room between places. This, of course, created several alleyways and cut-throughs to other streets.

There were people all around. Many hurrying to and fro to their destinations. There were tall people, short people, thin people and fat people. There were even a few Goron's and Zora's roaming about. Everyone looked different from one another. And many people had pointed ears like Link did. And there were market stands all around. Some merchants sold their items straight from the wooden carts they'd arrived in, wheels still attached and all. Others set up booths and tried to look a little more permanent. But of course, the only really permanent shops there were located in the main square, which they had yet to come to. Ilia was far too busy looking all around her at all the new sights.

She had been to Castle Town once before, but that had been during the time she'd lost her memory. Because of it, her experience now with Link was new and fresh and untainted by the horrors of her kidnapping. Now she was able to enjoy everything in the light of Hyrule's sun, and truly absorb the scale of the town.

"Oh Link! Look at all the food! I've never seen so much in my life!" She gazed at the fruit stands and the bread stands and the meat stands. People were selling live cuccoo's and fresh watermelons the size of one's head. And all of the colors from the foods and the exotic clothes people wore created a delightful scene for the eyes indeed. Banners hung down from the buildings all around them, dressing the town in royal purple and gold. Ilia immediately ran up to the nearest clothes stand.

"Oh Link! Look at these blouses!" In Ordon, a lot of people simply wove their own cloth and made their own clothes. Link's clothes were made from woven goat hair, he was sure Ilia's were cotton from the fields.

"Oh my word! This is silk! Oh it's far too expensive!" All the same, she was clearly enjoying moving it across her fingers.

"Does the young lady like the feel? I have something similar." The shopkeeper, a kind looking brunette with a ponytail turned and grabbed a similar looking blouse from off one of the other wracks. She handed it to Ilia.

"Now it's not quite as fine as silk, but that there is some fine thread. It's softer than cotton. It's not the cheapest thing I have, but it's affordable." Ilia loved it. She held the blouse up by its shoulders in order to look at it better. It fell long, like the shirt she currently wore, but this one was a beige color with a cute pattern of leaves and flowers just across the top and nowhere else.

"Oh it's lovely! But…I'm afraid we don't have any extra rupees today." Link, of course, immediately wanted to give her some money for the shirt, but truth be told, he didn't have much either. The rupees he'd brought with him were specifically for a nice lunch at the fine restaurant in the market square. And of course…some hay for Epona. There wasn't any extra. He was a farm hand after all, and Fado only gave him what they were able to earn in a season. It wasn't yet time to sell any of the goats they had, and so Link was living off of the last profit they made from selling the last batch of milk and cheese.

Ilia knew that. And she was as right as rain. His heart a little sore, he watched as she folded it up neatly and handed it back to the shop keeper with a smile.

"Thank you. But I'm afraid we're just looking." Ilia turned away from the booth and faced her date. Smiling brightly, for she didn't want Link to feel bad about his money, she stepped up to him.

"Well! I know you brought me here to show me around! Why don't you lead?" A grin of Link's own reached his lips. But of course, now he knew he'd _have_ to get that blouse for her, even if it was at a later date. But in order to do that, he'd have to have it put aside. Offering Ilia a grin, he reached out and put two strong hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! What-?" But before she could finish, Link spun her around so that she was facing away from the booth. Immediately Ilia knew what Link was doing. She giggled. It was kind of silly to have her not look, especially since it was quite obvious to as what it was he was having done. But all the same, it was cute, and terribly romantic.

_I'm such a lucky girl._ Blushing lightly, she stared across the way at the fruit stand.

"Ok Link, I won't look!" And once her back was turned, Link went up to the clothes stand. The booth keeper, curious now about the young couple, gave Link her full attention when he approached.

"What is it?" She asked. Link lifted a hand and pointed to the shirt Ilia had just been holding. The shop keeper blinked at first, puzzled by Link's silence. But she turned and took up the shirt in her hands anyway.

"This? You want to buy it?" Link shook his head negatively. The clothes seller stared, for a moment looking baffled, but then suddenly, her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You're Link! The royal knight! I've heard so much about you! Oh wow! You look so different without your green tunic on! Are these Ordon clothes?"

The booth owner leaned over in order to inspect what Link was currently wearing. Link took a slight step back for the sake of his comfort levels.

"Genuine Ordon goat hair! They're really fine!" She lifted her face back to meet Link's then. For a second she was quiet, then she glanced at Ilia's back. "You want this blouse for your girlfriend don't you? But you don't have enough rupees."

Link nodded. He discovered that most of the time, in fact, quite a lot of the time, when he remained quiet, people would draw their own conclusions about him, his circumstances or even what it was that he was thinking or feeling. Sometimes, they were right. Other times they were wrong. But correcting them was far too much trouble. So Link often times let people think whatever it was that they wanted about him. Because by the end of it all, a person would have given him a new opportunity that he hadn't had before. If they simply kept talking and thinking, they usually eventually offered him something, whether it be advice, company, or in cases like these, physical things.

"Tell you what," the shopkeeper said with a smile. "I like you. You saved our land from imminent doom. And you have a cute girlfriend. I want you two to be happy. If you give me your Ordon wrap, the blue one around your middle, including the ties, I'll give you the blouse."

Link had a suspicion that his Ordon wrap was worth more than the shirt. But all the same, he had another one at home, and Ilia would be so happy with the shirt.

Shad had once asked him what magic it was that Link worked with. At the time of course, it had been Midna's Twilight magic. But Link was aware that he had another power. His simple silence often times more than not, made things happen for him whereas they wouldn't if he'd had a voice to express himself with. But he also knew that this power only worked, because the people of Hyrule were kind and warm hearted. They took time out of their day to consider him and think of ways to help him.

He honestly couldn't imagine what it would be like, being voiceless in some other world where the people were hard and cruel. He'd never be heard. Because people would be too busy to notice him, or even worse…they'd take advantage of him.

But here, in the great land of Hyrule, the result with the clothes seller was often the outcome. Link, grinning, quickly nodded. He reached down to his ties and undid the wrap around his waist. In a moment more, he was handing it to the woman across the counter. She received it happily, then handed Link the blouse.

He nodded his thanks, then turned to face his date once more. Her back was still turned as she'd promised. He stepped up behind her, then gently touched her shoulder to let her know she should turn back around.

"Are you done?" She asked as she turned. And immediately her eyes lit up with surprise.

"Oh Link! How did you do this? You couldn't possibly have had enough for it!" She reached out, taking the shirt from his hands. She held it up all over again, admiring it. "Oh! I wanted to wear a new shirt for our date today, but I just didn't have one! And there wasn't enough time to make one! This is perfect!" She laughed merrily, then brought the shirt into her chest where she hugged it. She was so cute…Link could hardly stand it.

But of course, as soon as she focused on her date, she noticed a key part of his outfit missing.

"Oh Link, you're wrap." Link shrugged. But of course, Ilia immediately knew what he'd done to get her the blouse. She lifted her gaze, to look into his kind blue eyes. It was one of the largest reasons she loved him so much. Link was the type to literally give someone the clothes off his back if they'd asked him too. His kindness knew, seemingly, no bounds. He went out of his way and took on tremendous trouble to help others. Even before he'd become a knight and saved the land and the princess…he'd had these qualities.

Ilia had an urge to just throw herself at him and wrap him in an embrace. But…she was still a little shy about physical contact and they were in public. It was only their first date after all. And she didn't want to rush things. She knew that when Link was ready for such things, he'd let her know by making the first move.

And of course, it was at this very moment that Link reached out taking hold of Ilia's hand. Her heart jumped at the touch. She could see the Triforce symbol glow softly on the back of his left hand. It was quiet, yet persistent in its presence. Much like Link himself. Smiling, Link turned and started to lead Ilia down the next alleyway. Ilia, having been in the city once before, immediately recognized where they were going.

"Oh, you're right Link! We should visit Telma while we're here! She's done so much for us." And that was indeed where Link had been going. The bar, although a place he wouldn't usually frequent otherwise, was now one of his most favorite places in all of Hyrule. He had so many friends and allies that went there that it was more of a safe haven than a bar. Anytime he stepped into it, there was a friend waiting. It was warm, and welcoming. And after Ilia had escaped her kidnappers, well…Telma was the one who took her in and housed her.

Telma had kept Ilia safe until Link was able to track her down and find her. And even then, due to Ilia's forgotten memory, Telma continued to keep Ilia safe for the time Link needed to go out and find ways to help restore her lost memories. If it hadn't been for Telma…Ilia could have wound up dead. And Link's quest would have hit a brick wall. Hyrule never would have been saved.

Telma had more courage than anyone else Link had ever met. Well…except maybe Rusl, the man who had first taken Link into Ordon when he was a boy, and had taught him the way of the sword. Rusl was the closest thing Link had to a father.

Reaching the back of the alleyway, the couple made their way carefully down the stairs. At the bottom, they reached the entranceway to the bar. The door was always open a crack to let people in, and as was Link's way, he simply went inside without knocking.

The bar was warmly lit with torches and candles as it always was. There were a few people seated at the front bar drinking, but the place was mostly empty. It was the middle of the day after all, and the bar was much busier at night. Link was a little disappointed to see the back table empty too. None of his friends were currently present.

Well, that wasn't true: Telma was here, of course. And the moment he and Ilia stepped in, she was shouting a greeting at them from behind her bar.

"Well if it isn't Link and Ilia. You're welcome as always!" She was currently scrubbing out one of the beer mugs she used frequently in her business with a clean rag. Her large, busty figure, as always, seemed absolutely perfect for the setting. And Link had always thought her long red dreadlocks; tied back into a very thick ponytail, suited her.

"Ooo! I see you're holding hands! Finally moved forward with the romance?" Link and Ilia both immediately blushed, Link lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck while Ilia smiled shyly and glanced to the side. Telma burst out laughing, startling the two men she had at her counter. Her laugh was like her voice, loud and domineering.

"Come closer and have a seat, love-birds." And when Telma said it, a person felt like they had little choice but to do as she asked, so they did. Moving up to the bar, Link and Ilia both took seats in the stools. But neither drank alcohol so they didn't look to the menus.

"How've you been Telma? Link and I wanted to visit while we were in town."

"Business is pretty good. But we don't really want to be talking about something so dull do we? What about _you_ two? Why're you in town today? On a _date_ are we?" Link immediately nodded, a proud, wide grin on his face. And at such an instant response, Telma started to laugh all over again. She reached out, slapping the youth on his shoulder causing him to flinch just a bit. The woman was much larger than he was, and much more forceful and physical as well.

"Good for you honey! You go and you get what you want! Nothing ever stops you! And you deserve it after all you've been through. I never met a better man! Except maybe a certain Shaman who will remain nameless." She gave Link a quick wink. But then she turned to Ilia, her grin only widening.

"And how about you, Ilia dear? How is it dating Hyrule's best knight? Link's made quite a name for himself since that ceremony the princess did for him. I bet there were a lot of disappointed women out there when they found out he was already taken." Ilia's face turned a brilliant scarlet.

"Telma!" Ilia shot a harsh look Link's way, as if it could have possibly have been his fault that there may have been other woman who found him attractive after his escapades. He lifted his hands in defense and shook his head. But of course, Ilia knew he hadn't really done anything wrong. A lot of women simply liked to pine over famous men, especially ones who were fighters. There were a couple of other knights in the kingdom who received similar attention. Ilia let out a 'hmph' then turned away from Link's sweet face, lest it ruin her resolve. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin into the air. Telma only laughed again.

"It can be hard, knowing your knight is prime property, but on the other hand, you should also be proud of it, especially since he's never had eyes for anyone else." Telma looked to Link as if to say 'don't worry, I'll fix it' then offered him another wink.

"You may not remember Ilia, honey, because it was back during your memory loss, but I remember very clearly what Link looked like when he first set foot in this bar. He stepped in through that door, right there. And he'd looked like he'd been travelling a long hard way. I could tell he'd fought monsters in order to even make it to this town. And when he turned, and saw that you were here…well…he doesn't need to be able to speak to be understood. I saw the love and the light in his eyes. And when he realized you didn't know who he was…well…you had turned the other way…but I saw how much that had hurt him."

Ilia lowered her arms then, and slowly turned her head to glance Link's way. When she did, she saw the truth in his eyes. And it was true that most of the time; he didn't need words like other people. She could see the sorrowful look in those expressionate orbs just as easily as anyone else in the room. He didn't need to say anything at all for her to understand what he must have gone through to find her, and that once he had, it had only been to discover someone who'd forgotten their relationship, their childhood growing up together, catching frogs in streams, and the romantic feelings that had developed as they grew older.

Ilia imagined that it must have been devastating for him. Even more so, because he had no way of telling her who he was, explaining that they knew one another, that they were close. He'd suffered in silence, unable to help her recall her memory in any other way than by delivering her physical, factual things that she could hold in her hands, like the wooden statue, and the flute she'd been making for him before he left on his journey.

Ilia's heart sent a wave of sympathy through her body as she gazed at him now. She couldn't imagine how terrible that must have truly been. Growing up, Link had always relied on the others in Ordon village. The people in their village all knew him ever since he was a little boy. As such, they understood him much better than the strangers out in the rest of Hyrule. As a result, everyone was used to his quiet ways and they were able to communicate with him rather easily. But when he'd come out into the rest of the huge, vast, world in order to find her…he'd lost that security. And when he finally found the one person he truly loved…he'd been unable to communicate with her at all.

His loss of voice had never been a barrier between them before. But for that time period…it had completely cut him off from her.

_He must have been so lonely…_ Her heart picked up an extra beat, and Ilia felt it flutter in her chest. Quickly, she glanced away from him once again in order to hide the blush that had suddenly come to her cheeks.

_I care for him so much!_ She took a moment to get herself under control. But Telma saw exactly what was going on, and a wide, broad grin overtook her lips as she turned and picked up another mug to clean. She chuckled to herself.

But then suddenly, she remembered something important.

"Oh, Link dear?" Link turned from the sight of Ilia in order to face the bar keeper and when he did, he spotted a rather serious expression on her face. "A man came in here a few days ago, asking about you. And now, I know that a lot of people _are_ coming around asking now that you're so well known, but this man was of a different sort. I can always spot a man who's looking for trouble. And honey, this man had trouble written all over him."

Ilia had turned to pay attention now as well, her green eyes widening.

"What kind of man was he?" she asked.

"Tall. Even a bit taller than me. _Well _taller than Link here. Bald too. He had dark eyes and was built like a fighter. He had a sword with him. I'm thinking he probably heard of you and came to challenge you. Some knights do that around here you know. They want to fight for the highest place of honor. The only way to do that, is to defeat other knights who've been in battle. And sometimes, those matches don't end well…"

Telma looked to Link's face in order to read him, but really, she didn't need to. She knew him well enough to know how he'd respond.

"I know you're not the type to go looking for trouble. And if I were you, I'd avoid a man like that. But if you do run into him and he does manage to challenge you, well…mop the floor with him honey." She gave him yet a third wink, and Link couldn't help but to feel a little special. That was a lot of winks for one sitting. Meeting her eye, he nodded.

"Thank you for the warning Telma," Ilia said.

"Anytime honey. Now, you two should get out of here. I appreciate the visit, of course, but if you're on a date you ought to head on outside into that nice sun and that nice weather. Go enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Link has something in store for you Ilia, but he won't be able to treat you to anything special hanging out in my dark little bar." Telma smiled once more; her usual, big and bright smile. Ilia and Link couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Go on, get!" And with her permission, Link climbed off of his stool, Ilia close behind. He waited for her to come to his side, then reached out and took her hand as he had on the way in. He heard Telma chuckle behind him. Heading for the door, Ilia glanced over her shoulder and waved with her free hand.

"Goodbye Telma! Thanks again!"


	2. Chapter 2: A disturbing Discovery

((Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. I'm adding chapter 2 immediately to help get you into some of the meat of the story.))

**Chapter 2**

A Disturbing Discovery

The day was as beautiful coming out of the bar as it had been going in. The sun had only moved a bit higher in the sky, and in looking at it, Link knew it was near lunchtime. He didn't have a way of asking Ilia if she were hungry, but he knew she must have been. Neither of them had eaten anything since breakfast that morning, and that had been before he'd come to pick her up for their date. As such, it had been several hours.

Excited to treat her to the lunch he'd planned, he lead her up and out of the alleyway and back into the mainstream of people moving in and out of the southern gate. Having already seen the shops in this area, they weren't slowed much as they travelled toward the main square.

Ilia followed her date, her chest still fluttering as it had been all morning. She could easily tell that Link was leading her somewhere. He had a destination in mind.

"I can't wait to see where you're taking me!" She said. Link glanced over his shoulder as they moved through the crowds in order to smile at her. He knew she'd just love it.

Reaching the end of the southern road, the two came out and into a wide open area. Here was the main square of castle town. There was a large circle, also paved with cobblestone, and in the very center of the area was a large, beautiful fountain. It was on full blast today, and jets of water shot out of the stone carvings and into the air and down the sides. All around them were permanent shops, set up inside of stone buildings. Some were tall, others had pillars out front holding up awnings and railings. It was a wonderful sight, and Ilia immediately loved it.

"Oh wow! Castle Town is bigger than I remember it!" Link looked to his left. Passed the abandoned building, which he'd always thought had once been a temple for prayer to worship the goddesses, was the restaurant he'd planned on. It had outdoor tables, set with nice tablecloths, and each seating area had a little candle in the center of it. There were big red umbrella's set up at each table so that the diners could enjoy their meal out of the sun. It was perfect.

Excited now that it was in view, he pointed the place out to Ilia. He watched as she turned, her green eyes settling upon their destination. And once she saw it, her mouth fell open to surprise.

"Oh, Link! Are we going to have lunch there? It's beautiful! I've never eaten at a restaurant in castle town before!" Link grinned, knowing full well that he'd managed to make this date a complete success. The young couple had just started to make their way over to the fancy restaurant, when…out of the corner of Link's eyes, something caught his attention.

He felt very suddenly as if he were being watched. And because of all the fighting he'd done, this sense of his was more honed than most peoples. He trusted it, and immediately turned to look around. Keeping in mind what Telma had told him just a moment ago, he was at first looking for a tall, bald man with a sword. But when he turned, he was surprised to spot an older woman instead.

She stood across the crowded market place, just in front of the fountain in the center of town. She was much older than Link, probably around forty or so. Her hair was a dark blonde, like his own, only it was long and tied back into a loose bun. She wore a dark blue dress, and had pale skin. And although her eyes were a pleasant blue, her face was cold and harsh. The wrinkles she had were not in the places they would have been had she smiled her whole life. Instead, she seemed to have made a permanent scowl upon her face with her age.

She was staring directly at him, and Link wasn't sure why…but he stared straight back. In fact, he really couldn't look away. There was something about the woman…something familiar. There was something there…something about the fountain, about the woman standing in front of the fountain. He had no idea what it was, but whatever was coming fourth out of his memory, couldn't quite make it to the surface. The remembrance flitted about him, like a moth just out of reach. He felt like he'd seen her before. But it felt as if he had a very long time ago, if it were true at all.

_Do I…know her?_ He thought suddenly. He decided that if he did…the memory attached to her wasn't pleasant. Still unable to really recall exactly what it is he was struggling to bring up to the surface of his mind; he at least recognized the feelings that were surfacing with it. The woman…she made him uneasy. In fact, the longer he stared at her, the more uneasy he became. He felt a spark of fear ignite in his stomach.

_I used to be afraid of her,_ he thought. _Why? Who is she?_

"Link?" The innocent voice floated up from Ilia, who'd of course seen that her date had stopped moving and instead had turned back to look at something in the market square. And in seeing his face, she could easily tell that whatever had stopped him, was also disturbing to him in some way. Stepping up beside him, Ilia looked up and followed his gaze across the square and to the woman standing at the fountain. Ilia also instantly thought that the woman seemed unpleasant.

"Who is she?" She asked. Link turned to glance at Ilia to perhaps try and figure out a way to explain things to her, but the moment he turned his gaze away, the woman turned and fled.

"…ah!" Link let out a soft cry, his head snapping back in the woman's direction. And like a wolf, it was simply instinctive for him to run after something that was running away from him. Without even thinking, he bolted.

"Ah, Link!" Ilia called after him, reaching out to him. But he was far too fast and already much too far away for her to catch.

Into the crowd Link disappeared, his Ordon sandals slapped the cobblestone as he ran as fast as he could after the fleeing figure. He had no idea why, but he knew the moment she took flight, that he couldn't let her go. The woman was someone he knew once. That much he was certain. And because of this, his heart urgently told him that he had to speak with her, that he had to catch her, that if he didn't, he may never see her again.

She was fast though, and very thin. Her railing-like body slipped easily in and out and between the crowded market place, she slipped her way between people of all sorts. Link was able to keep pace, but he was certain it was only due to his fighting days and…probably more so…his days as a wolf in chase. He stayed hot on her heels, and for the second time that day, he missed having four paws and Midna's convenient magic.

_I'll get her anyway,_ he thought to himself, his face hardening in determination. _I won't let her get away!_

The woman ran out of the square and down onto the west road. There were much less people here for Link to dodge, and as such, he immediately began to catch up. He was younger, and much more fit than the older woman. He closed in. And just before they reached the doctor's office, Link reached out a hand and snared the woman by the arm.

She let out a cry as he yanked her to a halt. She tried to pull away only once.

"You brute! Is that any way to treat a woman?" But after her initial struggle, she calmed down considerably. She realized that she couldn't get away. Link was much too strong. She was out of breath, and Link gave her several seconds to regain it. He dared not let her go however, even when she stopped struggling and seemed as if she were ready to stand still.

The woman lifted her head, her being a few inches shorter than Link and about the same height as Ilia. She gazed at Link's face. And being this close to her…Link could easily see the recognition in her eyes too.

Link's face fell open to surprise when he realized the woman recognized him much more easily than he recognized her. He had no doubt that she knew who he was, who he _really_ was. It wasn't because he was now famous.

Unable to question her, all Link could do was reach out his other hand and grab the woman urgently, a look of almost wild need on his face. He simply needed to know who she was.

The woman started to squirm in his grasp however, and she quickly raised her hand with her purse in it, and smacked Link across his upper arms.

"Unhand me you scoundrel!" The attack hadn't hurt hardly at all, but Link did release the woman, realizing then that she wasn't going to run off again. And if she did, he could easily catch her a second time. And so, he wanted to give her some space. But then of course, once he had released her, he stared at her expectantly.

"Hmph!" The woman lifted her chin into the air, her cold face as hard as a bricks. "So you remember me do you? I didn't think you would. You were so young." But of course, Link still didn't know what she was talking about. And although most of the time, he didn't mind his loss of a voice, it was at moments like this that it became suddenly a wildly huge inconvenience. He was instantly frustrated that he couldn't speak to the woman or express himself in anyway. He had dozens of questions. But all he could do was what he always did…wait for her to speak on her own.

The woman looked at him oddly then, squinting her little blue eyes as she stared at him. Link recognized the look well as the one he received when people first realized he couldn't speak to them.

"What's the matter with you then?" The woman was quiet a moment more, than a light of understanding entered her unmoving features. "Ah! I'd heard rumors that you were mute now. They said the new knight was as silent as the moon. I hadn't seen you in so long, I wasn't sure if it was true."

Link shook his head, trying to get her to at least tell him who she was, or something more about how she knew him. All he had so far was that she must have known him when he was a child. This had to of meant…before he was at Ordon. If it was back during a time when he could speak…then it must have been before he'd been adopted into the Ordon village.

Link remembered nothing before that, only glimpses and pieces. But of course, he'd never thought this odd. He'd been five when he was taken in by Rusl. No one really could remember anything from that age. But the moment he'd seen this woman, he couldn't help but to feel that she was very important. Important about his past however, which was funny…because he'd never really cared about his past before. He was so happy at Ordon and so, had never bothered to really even think about how he had arrived there. Whatever happened to him as a child hadn't mattered. But now, standing here like this, looking this woman in the face…he suddenly…needed to know.

"I guess you've done pretty well for yourself, considering everything. That's good for you. I wish you the best. I hope you're not angry about what I did back then. Ok? Bye then!" And the woman turned to run a second time. Link immediately reached out, grabbing her arm stopping her once more. She didn't fight him this time, and instead turned around with a heavy sigh.

"What do you want? How am I supposed to know what you want? Hm? You want revenge?" Link shook his head negatively, but this only seemed to frustrate the woman more. "Then what? What? _What? _Look, it's not my fault you turned into a mute freak, ok?"

It was at this very moment, that Link heard soft footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ilia. Clearly she had followed, and judging by the expression she wore on her face, she had heard at least the last thing the woman had said. She appeared hurt, one hand curled to her chest. Quickly, she stepped forward, coming to Link's side. Standing by him, she looked at the woman with disbelief.

"How can you say something so horrible? Link's a hero!" The woman took this moment to wrench her arm free from Link's grasp a second time. Once she was released, she faced Ilia, her expression holding no remorse.

"He may be a hero, but he's also a mute. I only speak the truth." Ilia still looked dumbfounded that anyone could be so wretched, especially to someone who was so kind. Looking to Link in confusion, she asked.

"Link, who is this woman?"

"Why're you asking him? He can't tell you." Ilia whirled on her attacker, her young face suddenly full of anger.

"You stop that! It's not his fault! You might as well harass someone for being tall or for having brown eyes!" The older woman was not impressed, and she simply sighed seeming bored.

"Again, I'm just speaking the truth. He _can't_ answer you. _I_ can. You should direct your questions at me. Besides…I don't know what he wants with me." Ilia glanced back at Link's face, then looked back to the older woman. She wasn't sure what Link wanted with her either, but she had a suspicion. Clearly, Link knew the woman somehow, and Ilia gathered that it was from a long time ago. He probably wanted answers of some kind.

"Ok," Ilia said, "who are you?" Link breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked the goddesses that someone was there to ask this simple question for him. The older woman hesitated once…then spoke.

"I'm Link's aunt. My name's Gerta." Both Link and Ilia were surprised. They stared at the woman, their eyes widening.

"What?" Ilia said. "His aunt? But…then…you know what happened to his parents?" Gerta nodded.

"Yes. I was his mother's sister. His mother's name was Cora. She lived here in castle town with that husband of hers for a few years. They got married and…well…had _you._" She said harshly gesturing to Link. "The family didn't approve you see. We were nobles. We were very rich and came from a prestigious background. Bur Cora…well…Cora fell in love with a peasant. We tried to convince her it was the wrong move, but…she wouldn't listen to us. She married Jordon anyway. So…our family disowned her. We could no longer be connected to her if she was going to choose that lifestyle."

Gerta sighed and looked away from the two youths.

"I was much harsher back then than I am now. I know I'm not a pleasant woman, but I used to be much worse if you can believe it. I received a telegram one day that Cora and Jordon were sick. They asked for help watching over Link until they got well again. I…I had refused. I had been so angry at my sister, for choosing her new life over our family."

And it was clear, that even though Gerta was indeed a harsh woman, that she regretted this decision for the rest of her life. Link could see the guilt in her eyes. He knew that she had loved her sister, no matter how angry she may have been with her.

"They kept sending me telegrams; to the rest of the family too. I assumed someone else would have gone over to care for them, so I ignored all of my telegrams. I was too angry to read them. But…as I was still receiving them a few weeks later…I decided to open one. I found out that they hadn't gotten better, but had in fact gotten worse, because they hadn't been able to afford the medicine they needed from the greedy doctor we had in town. They begged for someone to come to take Link from them…" The woman dared not look at Link then, but she should have, because Link was wearing a face of sympathy, Ilia however…looked absolutely furious.

"When I got to Cora's house…she and Jordan were on their death beds. They knew they were going to die. They begged me to take Link from them. So…I did." Gerta turned away from Ilia then as well, unable to take the girl's ever reddening cheeks and ever narrowing eyes.

"I…had never wanted children. I didn't know what to do with a five year old. Link was a humungous burden on me. He cried all the time, saying he wanted to go home. I really didn't know what to say. He kept me up all night, wanting this or that or asking for Cora or Jordon. And he was expensive to feed and clothe. I had no place for him in my house. And…well…he wasn't of noble blood because of Jordon. He would ruin our family's good name if I chose to keep him. And so…I decided not to."

It was never easy for someone to learn that they hadn't been wanted. And despite Link's kind nature, it had still hurt a great deal to hear it. He turned away from Gerta as she told her story, his face tensing as he did so. And when Ilia saw he was in pain, she reached out a gentle hand, placing it on his bare arm. All the same, she kept her furious eyes on the woman.

"Go on," she said. "What did you do with your sister's son?"

"I…took him out to the market square one day, and tried to sell him." Ilia nearly choked on her shock as it constricted her throat. That had not been the answer she'd been expecting.

"What?" She cried, outraged.

"I'd seen the mark of the goddesses on the back of his hand," Gerta explained hastily. "I knew that there were only ever three chosen people in Hyrule at all times. I knew he was special, that he may develop powers one day. Surely that would fetch a very nice price." Ilia's entire body was red at that point, her fury seemingly growing out of control. Yet, somehow, someway, she was able to keep herself from exploding. She knew it was important to Link to find out what had happened to him, and knew that if she started screaming at Gerta now, they'd never hear the rest.

"I took him out to the market square and stood just in front of the fountain with him. I tried to sell him all day, but no one wanted to buy a little boy. I was starting to think I'd have to give him away for free when nighttime fell. But then, just after sunset, a tall man approached me. He was very interested in the Triforce symbol on the back of Link's hand, so I knew I could get a great price from him. I raised my asking price, and then he paid me double! It was a great bargain!"

Ilia very suddenly stepped forward and raised her hand into the air. There was a loud slapping sound, and the woman's head snapped to the right. In another instant there was a very bright, very red mark on the older woman's cheek.

At first Gerta was shocked at the pain that had exploded in the side of her face, and she was surprised it could come from such a small, cute, girl. She turned to face the blonde, and found her standing in place, a scowl on her pink lips, and tears in her eyes. The young woman trembled in rage, her chest heaving from her seething.

"How dare you! How dare you do such a horrible thing! He was your nephew! Had you no heart at all?" Gerta, very slowly shook her head as she fingered her cheek.

"None…" she admitted. "I already told you…I was much worse back then." Ilia seethed, her shoulders rising and falling, her hands curled into fists. She looked as if she would hit the woman again, but then a gentle hand fell onto her slim shoulder. Looking up, she found Link's face. He was by no means happy, but he wasn't nearly as upset as she was. He offered her a shaky smile. It was a sort of apology. He certainly hadn't meant to ruin their date with all of this nonsense about his past.

_It doesn't matter anymore,_ he thought, wishing he could tell her so. _I'm so happy in Ordon, with Rusl and Sera, and the kids and all the others. And I'm so happy with you. None of that would have happened without this._ And it was true. He couldn't really remember his parents, so he wasn't sad about their deaths. And he didn't remember being sold in the market square, as horrible as it was. And he remembered nothing at all about the man who had bought him, or anything that may have happened to him during that time period. All the memories he had…were of Ordon. Of Rusl, finding him and bringing him home, of all the people who'd taken care of him through the years. The entire village had raised him and Link never would have wanted it any other way.

Of course the story he'd just heard still made him downhearted, it would anyone. And he wouldn't pretend it hadn't hurt…it still did…but he certainly hadn't meant to let it ruin his day with Ilia. He wanted so much to see her smile, and to have a good time with her. And it was nice to know…that his parents had done all they could for him, that they had loved him. That was more than he ever knew before.

_None of this matters anymore,_ he thought._ It's not as important as I thought. What's important…is the here and now. What's important to me is you._ And he knew she couldn't read his thoughts. And Link knew he'd never have the opportunity to tell her how he felt out loud and with words…but sometimes he believed that if he thought it loud enough…at least the goddesses would know, and maybe they could pass the message along.

Ilia read Link's face carefully then as he was silent and tried to convey a message to her, and knew that he didn't want to cause her pain. But it was his selflessness and his warm heart and his consideration for others that made this story so hard for her to bear. Ilia just couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting Link. He was one in a million. One in a hundred million. He was just so special to her…that she couldn't imagine him being hurt at such a young age and by someone who was his family, someone who was meant to take care of him and raise him. It had been his mother's dying wish…and this Gerta woman…had blatantly denied it.

And it was that thought that reminded her of something else she had always heard about Link's rescue and original journey to Ordon village. Slowly, Ilia turned back to Gerta, her green eyes calmer now, but still full of grief for her loved one. Carefully, she lifted her gaze to the woman's face a solemn air hanging about her, laced with a somber mood.

"One more question…" she said quietly. "Rusl, from our town…told us that he found Link out in the field, just outside of the gates. He…he found Link…bloodied…beaten." Ilia shivered in simply imagining it, in simply recalling the story Rusl had told the Ordon people. Her green eyes locked onto Gerta's blue.

"Did…did you do that to him?" And Gerta actually did look sad at this revelation. It was clear to Ilia that the older woman hadn't known what had become of Link after she'd sold him. The older woman shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry…I don't know anything about what happened to Link after I sold him to that man. Last I saw him he had his voice and was perfectly fine, with exception of his emotional state from the loss of his parents."

Ilia thought about slapping the woman again, but…just couldn't. Ilia felt suddenly far too sad to hold onto her anger any longer. Her heart beat sorely from within her chest. She felt almost bruised at having found out such horrible things had befallen the one she loved. So many questions had been answered, but…there were still many left. And the one that Ilia cared about the most was still shrouded in mystery. Why had Link lost his voice?

Link, seeing her sadness, and knowing it was his fault for bringing her here to this wretched woman, knew he had to do what he could to fix it. He stepped up in front of Ilia, blocking her view of his old aunt. He placed his callused farmer's hands gently on her shoulders, then waited for her to look up at him. She did, and Link was sad to find her leaf-green eyes glimmering. He slowly shook his head, then mouthed, 'I'm fine.' So she would understand. But her face only contorted more as she read his lips. Then suddenly, she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Burying her face in his strongly built chest, she let out a sob of despair.

"You're far too kind to go through something like that!" She cried. "What a wretched woman!" And Ilia lifted her face then and glared horridly around Link's form and back at the woman they'd just been speaking too.

"You're wretched!" Then she quickly hid her face once more. Link lifted his arms, wrapping them strongly around her slender form to comfort her. He wished he could tell her it was ok, that truly, he didn't care. It did make him sad…of course…but he recognized how his life in Ordon never would have been had these events not taken place. He'd been too young to remember, so the pain wasn't really all that sharp. In fact, he was far more upset about having ruined his date with Ilia. He definitely regretted having chased the woman down now that Ilia was in his arms crying.

"Oookay then," Gerta said as she slowly started to inch away from the couple. "Glad I could answer your questions. I'm just going to go now." And this time, neither Link nor Ilia tried to stop her. And so, Gerta turned, and ran down the west roadway and then down into an alleyway, disappearing.

Link held Ilia a little while longer, doing his best to comfort her. And slowly, ever so gradually, her tears lessened. Eventually, she pulled back from Link just enough so that she could lift her head and look to him. Link immediately offered her a smile to show he was ok, and that everything was fine. Ilia's face cracked into a grin and she let out an exasperated giggle.

"Nothing get's you down, does it?" Link shook his head, no, and Ilia giggled a second time. She simply marveled at his optimism sometimes. He never flinched when it came to hard or difficult things. And he seemed happy most all the time. It was a wonder to her how many people mistook his personality and quiet way to mean he was weak, or a push-over. But of course, now that Link had been knighted, most people didn't make that mistake any longer. They knew that the kind, small, young man they looked at was more than what he appeared. And all the same, he never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh…I hope I didn't ruin our date." And this time it was Link's turn to laugh, for that had been his worry too. Ilia basked in his laughter. It was one of the one and only times she had the privilege of hearing his voice come out of his throat and come alive out in the air around them. And she had always loved his voice. From what she did hear of it on occasion from grunts, and groans when he worked, to laughter or shouts when he was happy, he had a very fine, very smooth alto voice. It was beautiful to her, and she wished she could hear what it would sound like if he spoke words. But alas…this was just a pipedream.

"Come on!" She suddenly said, her usual smile returning to her face. Grabbing his hand, Ilia pulled him forward. "You were supposed to buy me a fancy lunch!" Link smiled as he was yanked forward, then was more than happy to follow his love interest out of the emptiness of the western road. He didn't want to think about the things Gerta had said to him. All he wanted was to live his life out in the air and sun, with Ilia, and his Ordon family.


	3. Chapter 3: A Late Night Story

**Chapter 3**

A Late Night Story

The rest of the day had been absolutely perfect. And if Link and Ilia decided to completely forget about the old woman, than their date had been completely magnificent. Link took Ilia to the lunch he had planned, and they ate the best food they'd ever tasted in their lives. They ate until they were more than full, and afterward, they had to sit down on the edge of the square just in order to digest a little before they dared to move. They people watched, marveling at the different clothes people wore, or the exotic looking items others had been carrying around. And when they felt like they could arise again, they'd hunted down some hay for Epona. Using up the last of his rupees, Link bought his mare a small bale of it, just enough to get her through the day.

After they'd went back out the southern gate, and petted, fed, and cooed over the horse, they went back inside to spend the second half of their day window shopping. It wasn't really Link's thing, but it made Ilia happy, and so he followed her wherever she wanted to head.

But then of course…when Link spotted a new weapon's shop in town, Ilia was kind enough to accompany him, even though he knew she cared hardly anything for swords. Link enjoyed holding a few, and listened to the expertise of the salesman, but of course, had no money for one. Link reminded himself that he still had a fine sword at home, the one that Rusl had handed down to him. It was old, but well taken care for, so it was still sharp as it should be, and was sharpened on a regular basis.

After that, they stopped to listen to the band play in the market square. The singer was a Zora, and neither Link nor Ilia had heard such a strange, yet hypnotizing voice before. Afterward, Ilia had walked around with him, singing on her own.

She begged and begged that Link would hum along with her. And although Link discovered through the years that he was unable to sing songs with lyrics, he did have the ability to hum if it was softly done. He'd tried singing louder on several occasions, assuming that it was words that he couldn't get out of his throat, but it seemed volume made it difficult too.

Which had of course always been puzzling…because he could shout. He'd done so on plenty of occasion during his battles. So why he couldn't sing was a bit of a mystery to him. Ilia had suggested that perhaps it was because it was a form of expression. Link thought that sounded right. He'd never been able to express himself vocally in anyway other than grunts and shouts and occasional laughs. But it was always short lived. Nothing lengthily survived.

Finally, he gave in, and hummed along with his date. Ilia immediately tried to harmonize with him, but Link was not a singer, and lost his part the moment she sang a different one. Both of them laughed about it, for it sounded more like a strangled cat that any sort of song.

But the day slowly came to a close as the sun began to lower in the sky. Nayru's beautiful blue dome above them changed color to a brilliant orange, and the crowds in castle town began to thin as people began going home or packing up shop.

"We should get Epona, and head back too," Ilia suggested. Link nodded in agreement. They'd had a very full day, and he could see that Ilia was growing tired from their adventures. Link grinned to himself as they started to make their way to the southern gate. He was quite proud of his achievements. Ilia…he couldn't remember seeing her ever happier.

Holding her hand tightly, and as they made their way toward the southern gates of town, Link simply couldn't help himself, he leaned in and quickly placed a gentle kiss on Ilia's soft, pale cheek.

Ilia let out a small gasp of surprise. Link had done it quickly, so she hadn't suspected. She stopped walking, and turned to look at him. Link stopped too, his eyes twinkling like the first star that had just appeared overhead. Ilia's cheeks pinkened. He was so very handsome. And she could see quite well, that there was hardly any of the boy left in him from his childhood. They'd grown up together, and so Ilia had always been able to see the boyishness in his face. But at that moment…he was nothing but a full-grown man.

Her heart fluttered all over again, as it had been all day long. His dark blonde hair was a bit messed from their travels, and his cheeks were a little pink from the wind. But his eyes had always spoken to her the most, and right now they were shining.

"Kiss me again Link," she said. "Use it to tell me just how you feel about me."

Link felt something inside his chest begin to flutter at Ilia's words. She'd always been so considerate of him, she'd always understood him. And giving him such an opportunity to express himself, to tell her how he felt about her without the use of a voice, was filling.

He reached out his other hand, taking Ilia's remaining free one in it. Gently, he held both of her palms in his so that she faced him. He gazed at her face, glowing orange from the setting sun. She was beautiful, and he knew, that even though he'd never kissed anybody before, that he just had to give her the best kiss there ever was.

And so, he leaned in and closed his eyes. Ilia did the same, awaiting her kiss, and found her body fill with joy when she felt Link's soft lips on hers. He was tender with her, gentle and caring, but clearly he knew what he wanted, because he was also quite insistent on lingering with her. And as he kissed her, she felt his arms move around her. He pulled her in, bringing her close to his muscled body. One of his hands lifted to the back of her blonde head, keeping her there as he kissed her a second time, this time a bit hotter, a bit more forceful.

Ilia had never been this close to him before, and she could scarcely believe how incredible his scent was. It was funny really, because he reminded her so much of home. Despite how she knew he must have bathed that morning, she could still smell the slight scent of fresh hay from the barns, and the very particular trees in Ordon village which were blooming this time of year. And under that was a smell that was most certainly his alone. He was a man, but all the same, she enjoyed it. She wondered if he was finding out things like this about her for the first time.

But she didn't have to wait for the answer. When he finally pulled his lips back from her, she looked up to his face and found him inhaling deeply, a look of complete satisfaction on his face. She smiled, knowing he'd been thinking the same things.

_I wish I could ask him what it is I smell like,_ she thought briefly, but pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't be fair to ask him a question he couldn't answer.

Very suddenly, she giggled. Link's blue eyes snapped open in order to look at his date's happy face. And when he saw her laughing, he had to smile too.

"Sorry Link! It's just that I'm so happy!" And Link understood that. He'd often seen Ilia laugh when she was happy, just for the sake of laughing. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

But with the sky's orange color fading into purple, he knew they had to head out. They'd be making the last part of their journey in the dark, and although there were no monsters left in Hyrule field, it was still always perilous to travel in the shadows. It made it difficult to see where one was going. Luckily, Epona knew the path almost as well as he did. He trusted her not to step into a hole and twist her ankle.

Their date officially over, Link took up Ilia's hand once more and the pair headed for the Southern exit.

They were riding home at a good gallop. Not too fast, for all three of them were weary, but not too slow, because Link wanted to travel as much with the fading sun as he could. Ilia was seated behind him as she had been in the morning, her arms wrapped snugly around his waist. But unlike in the morning, she was now quiet. Link couldn't turn to look at her, but he assumed it was because she'd had a full day and was now weary. And of course, he was no good at conversation, so they simply listened to the wind as it rushed by them.

But Link's assumptions about Ilia had been wrong. For she wasn't quiet because she was tired, but because she'd been thinking. And a moment later, she let this be known.

"Link," she said quietly over the sound of Epona's hooves. "I've been thinking about that old woman, your aunt Gerta…" Her voice trailed off, but even so it was enough. Link's heart immediately sank at the mention of it. It had not been a pleasant experience for him; for either of them. It had been very difficult for him to learn of his parent's deaths, and how his extended family had treated him. And it had been especially painful to learn that he'd been sold in the market place as if he were pottery. It made him angry, despite his refusal to really think about it earlier during their date.

Ilia felt Link tense beneath her hands as he rode. She knew it was a difficult subject for him, and she knew it must be even harder still since he couldn't speak to anyone about it. But she was concerned enough to breach it a second time.

"I was thinking about all those horrible things she said…but…the thing that I've been thinking about the most is that man who bought you." She felt Link's muscles tense even further still. She knew it was upsetting for him. Ilia looked to the back of his head to see if he were trying to tell her anything. If he shook his head 'no' she would stop. But so far, he hadn't moved.

"She said you still had your voice when she last saw you. And Rusl told all of us that when he found you, you were the same age as Gerta described. You probably weren't with that man very long. It could have been a few weeks, maybe even only days, or hours. And so…I was wondering…what had happened in such a short time to make you lose your voice…"

And Ilia sounded so very sad when she spoke about it, that Link couldn't bring himself to be angry at her for talking about it. Yes, it made him uncomfortable, but…he could hear in her tones that the reason she was addressing it was because she was truly concerned about what had occurred to take his voice away.

Link had always been curious too. How could he not? It was such a brief moment in his life that had changed him forever. He felt almost as if, it had been an instant in time. And that single instant had cost him something dear. It had changed the way he would live, the way he'd view the world and all its people around him. It changed the way he acted, the way he thought and felt about things and the way he lived out his daily life. Not having a voice, had shaped him into the man he was today.

Link had never been one for self pity, quite the opposite. He in fact, very much liked his circumstances. He liked living in Ordon village, he liked that his loss of voice had forced him to rely on others. It made him get to know people, it made him depend on people, rely on them for help and support. And because of it, he knew in his heart that people were essentially good. If they weren't, a child with no voice couldn't have survived. And so…he'd always thought of it as somewhat of a blessing. Perhaps the goddess Farore had deemed it necessary to show him how benevolent most of the world was. If he'd had a voice, he wouldn't have discovered this bit of treasure.

But…all the same…there had been nights when he'd lie awake, wondering why it had happened. He'd try to remember; try to figure out what had taken place to make him lose his voice. But nothing ever came to him. That spot in his memory was completely blank.

"I was thinking, if…if you wouldn't mind," Ilia was saying. "…I'd like to talk to Rusl when we get back and perhaps get more details about how he found you. Maybe he could give us some clues about what happened." Link glanced over his shoulder briefly to Ilia, but couldn't look at her for more than a second since he was steering Epona. At first, he thought it would be a fruitless effort. What would they gain by knowing the truth? He imagined it would only be another painful story. And after what he'd learned today, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what else had happened to him during that time. But…

…Something inside of him really wanted answers. He'd seen it on Ilia's face too. She wanted a reason. She wanted a reason to as why her love was made to grow up so isolated from everyone else, trapped in his own body and mind with little way of reaching out to others. She wanted a reason to as why she couldn't talk to him, hear his thoughts or reach his heart.

As much as they loved one another, and as close as they were…they both realized long ago when they were children, that there was a level they could never reach due to Link's condition. It was like having an invisible wall between them. Ilia was constantly reaching out to him…and…Link had no way of reaching back. The very air between them was as a deep chasm. And perhaps, back when they were kids it wasn't as big of a deal. But now…now that they were older, now that they had romantic feelings for one another…they only wanted to grow closer and closer. And that chasm between them…seemed larger than it was before.

And so, Link decided, that if knowing what had taken place could help them, even if it was only a little, to understand it better, than…maybe it would be worth the pain of learning the truth. And so, as he turned Epona into the first set of trees that marked Faron woods, he nodded. Ilia smiled brightly behind him.

"Oh, thank you Link! Maybe if we get to the bottom of this, it could help!" But Link remained silent at Ilia's enthusiasm. She may have been suddenly excited about their upcoming exploits, but Link could only focus on the deep knot that had suddenly formed in his gut. He had an uneasy feeling about their decision.

When they reached Ordon village, Link immediately felt better. It was always good to be home, even after a day as excellent as the one he'd just had, there was still no place quite like home. And the first house they saw, was his. Link smiled when it came into view under the light of the half-moon. It was as quaint and as simple as always, and promised him a warm bed for the night along with a hot meal. But of course, he rode on past it, for Ilia lived further into the village.

Stepping in through the gates, they travelled into the rest of Ordon. Most of the people were already inside since it was dark out. Sera, Link assumed was having dinner with her husband, Hanch and their daughter, Beth. Then they passed Fado's house on the right, then Pergie and Jaggle's to the left. The pumpkin patch was full, despite it being out of season for them.

The next house coming up was Ilia's, and Link had started to slow Epona down by pulling on her reins, but almost immediately, Ilia reached up a hand and grabbed Link's shoulder.

"Oh, don't drop me off yet," she said. "We need to go visit Rusl." Since they weren't moving, Link took the moment to twist around and give Ilia a look that could only mean 'now?' She giggled at his expression.

"It's not that late. I'm sure Rusl and Uli are still awake, even if Colin and the baby aren't. Besides…I…I feel like this is something we should do right away. There's no way I'd be able to sleep tonight if we held off until tomorrow."

And that actually made sense. Now that Ilia had brought it up again, Link wondered if he wouldn't have trouble sleeping himself. If he had something like that hanging over his head all night, well, he imagined sleep would be difficult. And so, he did what he normally did, he nodded and agreed.

Taking Epona's reins up in his hands once more, he turned her and started her toward Rusl's house. The ride, although short, was a bit surreal. Coming up the path, the trickling stream came into view on his left. There was the distinct sound of frogs, and the late spring flowers were poking up out of the earth, even though the sun had set for the day. A torch burned in front of Rusl and Uli's house, bright and welcoming to late visitors.

Link had many fond memories of the place. After all, it was where he'd been raised. After Rusl had found him, he had taken him into his house. Back then, during that time, Uli and Rusl had both been very young. They hadn't even been married or living together yet. Rusl, from what Link remembered was still courting Uli and trying to win her heart. As such, Link lived with Rusl alone for several years. The man was like a father to him, even though, even at such a young age, Link understood that he was not his real father. Rusl had done all he could for him.

Link remembered being afraid once Rusl and Uli finally did get married. When Uli moved in, Link had been afraid that he'd no longer be welcome. That he would only be in Rusl and Uli's way. But he'd still been very young and very much in need of a parent. Rusl had explained to him that Link was part of his family, and that nothing could ever replace him, or make him give him up. He'd told Link that despite Link's fears, he was _not_ in Rusl and Uli's way of creating a family of their own. And they had proved it to him over several more years of raising him.

Link hadn't moved out until he was old enough to want his own place and his own space. And it was during his teenage years, when Colin had been a toddler that Rusl had helped Link move into the last house at the edge of the village. Old ma'am Fowlery used to live there, but had died years ago. There had been no use for it since. And with only a few renovations and help from some of the men in town, they'd been able to turn it into a rather nice bachelor pad. Link had loved his house ever since, but of course, had still visited his family every single day, sometimes more than once. Today had been an exception, since he simply hadn't been in town.

Riding up the walk, Link stopped Epona just next to the front door. There was a tie post for her, designed by Rusl just for Epona, and as Link hopped off of her back, he secured her so she wouldn't wander away. Then he reached up both hands to Ilia who still remained in the saddle.

Ilia, smiling widely, accepted his offer and placed her hands in his. Lifting her with great ease, Link gently placed her feet on the ground. Ilia smiled once more and then giggled.

"Thank you Link." He nodded, then took her hand in his and the pair made their way up the front steps and to the door. Link lifted his free hand and knocked three times.

They waited a bit, hearing movement from inside. But Link knew perfectly well that no one would shout to say they were coming. Ayla, their brand new baby girl, was probably fast asleep. A moment later, the door swung inward and open. And there, standing in the doorway was Rusl.

"Link! Ilia! What a pleasant surprise!" And the older man's face simply lit up when he saw his adopted son. But of course, even though he was pleased, Link noticed how quiet he had kept his excited greeting. Most definitely the baby had been put down for the evening. All the same, a grin of Link's own spread over his face. He stepped forward, and as the two men neared, a great hug ensued. They slapped each other on the back several times before pulling apart. Stepping back so he could see the young couple, Rusl could only help but to grin further.

"What brings you two here at this hour? This is a little bit late, even for a date, don't you think?" The older man smiled Link's way, something sly on his lips and a fishhook in his eyebrow. "Link, now I _know_ I taught you the proper ways of treating a lady."

Link immediately blushed at the implications, but knew very well that Rusl was only teasing him. Still grinning widely, Link rubbed the back of his neck a bit bashfully. Ilia couldn't help but to giggle at his expression. Link sure was cute with a face like that on.

"Come in! Come in you two. Ayla is asleep so we'll need to talk in hushed voices, but all the same, we should be alright." Rusl turned and stepped back into the house. Link and Ilia followed, politely closing the door behind them and shutting out the night.

Inside, the house was just the same, yet very different from Link's childhood. The fire still burned in the corner, lighting and warming the room and keeping things dry. Rusl had the same wooden set of table and chairs that he had made himself by hand. But of course, ever since Uli moved in, they had a table cloth on top and cushions on the seats.

The shelves that lined the walls were all still in the same place, but the items on them had changed. They used to be either empty entirely, or filled with tools and weapons. Rusl was the one who'd taught him the way of the sword after all. And he'd used to have many in the house. With babies around now though, that wasn't exactly a safe idea. Now, they were locked away in the storage shed and the shelves were full of plants.

Uli loved plants. She was the town's botanist, and was very good at helping with the crops when they wouldn't grow. She knew much more than Link ever would about flowering and pollinating. As such, there were plants all over the house these days.

Other than the table and shelves, there were also handmade toys all over the throw rug and wooden floor. Link recognized several of Colin's old toys, now being used for Ayla. And…there were even a few surviving ones from his own childhood. They'd kept the ones that had been in good repair.

Link looked to the rocking chair where Uli normally sat, but didn't see her. Rusl had followed Link's gaze however, and read his mind quite easily, seeing as he was probably the person who knew him the best in the entire town.

"Uli's resting in Ayla's room right now," he explained quietly. "Ayla has been waking up almost every two hours. She decided to stay in there for the evening. Later on in the night, we'll switch so she can get some real rest while I watch over Ayla." Link nodded, then as Rusl gestured to the empty chairs and beckoned them to sit, Link and Ilia did so. Link took the free, sturdy chair next to the rocker, while Ilia took the aforementioned rocking chair. Rusl took a seat in one of the chairs by the table after first turning it around so that it faced his two guests. Sitting down in it, he eyed the young couple.

"Well, why don't you tell me why you're both here? This can't be completely recreational, or you would have waited until the morning, yes?" Link nodded, and as always was happy that Rusl phrased things in a way that made it easy for him to answer. He supposed it was something the older man had learned to do over the years while raising him, but usually when Rusl was having a conversation with him, he would word things in a way that would allow Link to either nod, or shake his head in response. At this point in their lives, Link was sure it was only second nature to Rusl now, and that this way of speaking had become the norm for him. All the same, Link was glad Ilia was present to translate. With something as complicated as the story they wanted to tell, Link knew it would take a very long time had he come to talk to Rusl on his own.

"Rusl," came Ilia's sweet voice, right on cue. "Link and I wanted to ask you, if you wouldn't tell us the story about how you found Link in Hyrule field. In particular, we wanted as many details as you possibly could remember."

Link watched as Rusl's happy expression slipped away like a shadow off of his face. His squinted eyes relaxed and his smile dropped slowly until it turned into a very distinct frown. His blue eyes shifted from Ilia, to Link. For a moment, he didn't say a word, and it made Link uncomfortable to see Rusl's face suddenly so serious.

"And why…would you come here in the middle of the night to hear a story like that?" He looked to Ilia when he asked the question, and when Link glanced to her, he noticed that she suddenly seemed very nervous too. The happy air in the room that Link had so been enjoying was instantly gone, and he was missing it already.

"Link and I…when we were at Castle Town on our date, Link spotted someone he recognized from his past, from before you found him and brought him here to Ordon." Rusl's eyebrows shot up at this revelation. He seemed truly surprised, and suddenly…very interested. He leaned forward in his chair. And Link could tell by his guardian's expression, that he too, like Ilia, was very intrigued by Link's past.

"Link caught the person as they tried to run away from him. And once we questioned her, we found out that she had been Link's biological aunt. She told us…she told us a great many things, about what had happened to Link's parents, and what had become of Link after they died."

Rusl didn't speak or dare interrupt. Instead, Link saw him inch forward a little bit more on his seat. He saw the eagerness on his guardian's face. Link's heart dropped a little. He'd never known that Rusl had cared so much about his past. Rusl had always been the one to tell him that his past didn't matter. That what mattered was that he was here now, with him in the village, that he was safe, and could have a happy life. When Link had been young, and awoke in the night, crying out from an unnamed fear…that was what Rusl would tell him. As such, Link hadn't thought his past had been important, to himself or his guardian. But in watching him now, as Ilia offered him something solid, Link knew it wasn't entirely true.

Certainly it was true that what Rusl had told him had been right. He didn't want his adoptive son worrying about things that couldn't be changed. He didn't want Link to be in pain from something he couldn't even remember. Rusl didn't want Link's dark past ruling over his new life, which could be good and full and happy if only they left his past alone. But Link was seeing now, that just because Rusl had said these things to him, didn't mean that he didn't think Link's past was important. In fact, Link was witnessing quite the opposite.

Rusl did think Link's past was important. Even if he did firmly believe that a man made himself from what he chose, as he had taught Link over and over again…he still clearly understood that a past…was part of a person, whether they remembered it or not. 'It's what that person chooses to _do_ with their past that's important.' He'd once said to him.

Link watched his guardian's face. His feeling of foreboding was only growing stronger, but Link at least now felt better about Rusl's interest. Of course he was interested. Link had always been a rather large question mark to the people in Ordon village. Hell, he'd been a question mark to himself at many times. No one knew where he was from, what he'd been like or the things that had befallen him. And who else in all of Hyrule would want to know more than the people who loved him?

_It's ok, that Rusl is so intrigued, _Link thought. _It means he cares about me. He wants to know where I'm from. He, like Ilia…they only want to know what has shaped me into what I am now. They only want to know…what became of my voice._

And so, Link tried to get a hold on the growing anxiety he was feeling. After all, he was curious too. And a part of him wanted…no…_needed_ to know the truth. _And Rusl may be able to provide us with that. _

"Link's aunt, Gerta, said Link's parents died of an illness. They'd asked Gerta to take Link and raise him. But she…well…she's a horrible woman. She didn't want children and she was greedy with her money and didn't want to spend it on a child. So she…um…" Link saw Ilia struggle with the hardest part about the tale. And in all truth, Link wasn't sure he wanted to hear it be said out loud a second time. His blue eyes flittered away and to the side.

"…she took Link to the market square to sell him." Link felt the same sting from earlier. He'd thought it wouldn't be quiet as sharp, since he already knew the facts this time through, but he was dismayed to feel that it was quite a bit worse than the initial discovery. But of course, as the sharpness of it coursed through his veins, he recognized that this time through, he couldn't really deny it. When Gerta had first told him…he supposed he was in denial, or had at least been focused on her sorry face. Gerta had clearly regretted her decision, and Link had sympathy for her. Without her around…all he had were the cold hard facts of what she'd done.

Yes, the sting was far worse without a sad face to go along with it.

But of course, Link was looking away, so he didn't see Rusl's shocked expression. His guardian actually stood up out of his chair, his blue eyes wide with horror.

"What?" he whispered. Ilia bowed her head, squeezing her green eyes shut with as much grief as either Rusl or Link was feeling.

"It's true," she said with difficulty, and Link heard her voice catch. He quickly lifted his head to gaze at her sorrowfully. He'd never wanted his past to hurt the people he loved. "Gerta said Link still had a voice when she'd had him. She told us that she managed to sell Link at night to a tall man who had been very interested in the mark of the goddesses on the back of his hand. But…this is all we know."

She lifted her gaze to Rusl then, and Ilia found the older man wearing a look of utter rage. Link saw the expression too, and couldn't help but to feel a bit touched. Rusl loved him. He always had. 'From the moment I picked you up off the ground,' he used to say. His guardian trembled, his hands curling into fists. A snarl curled his upper lip, but he said nothing. Ilia, despite feeling uneasy at Rusl's clear and apparent anger, decided she should finish.

"Link and I thought, that…he was probably only with that man for a short time before you found him in the field. From this we know that he lost his voice while he was with that man. We…we were trying to figure out what exactly happened. We wanted to hear your story on how you found him, to perhaps fill in the missing details. And then from that…maybe we'd be able to know what took place."

Link glanced from Ilia to Rusl. Ilia was looking nervous, Rusl was still looking frightfully angry. His fists shook a second time.

"I knew…I knew that what Link had suffered had been deliberate when I found him…but…I never imagined it was because his family had forsaken him." Link felt another sting at hearing it phrased that way. And suddenly he wished that they hadn't come to talk to Rusl.

_You're my family,_ he thought desperately. He felt his face tense up as he gazed at his father-figure. Link felt so firmly about his family that it had never been taken into question before. Rusl was Link's family. And Uli, and Colin and Ayla. Ilia and the mayor, and Sera and Hanch and Beth and all the others. Fado gave him work, Pergie and Jaggle's fields grew him food. Ordon's fresh cool streams provided everyone with water. And every single person in the village had helped raise him up. It was the people of Ordon who had made him grow into a man. As far as Link was concerned, he had no family before them. And it was incredibly painful to hear Rusl say 'his family' in reference to people who were not part of Ordon.

_You're my family,_ he thought again. But of course, no one could hear him. It was at times like these that not having a voice became painful. There were always moments when Link felt very strongly about something, or needed to tell someone something important. This was one of those times, but as always…he sat alone, trapped in his silence. Link winced, unable to express to Rusl how he truly felt about such a thing; and the news had been so upsetting, that at the moment…no one was looking his way.

Link would have made a small noise to catch their attention, he had the ability to do so, but after living this way his entire life, he knew there would be no point. If he did such a thing, they would turn and look to him expectantly, but then…he'd have nothing to say. It would either turn into a long guessing game, where people asked him questions and he shook his head yes or no, or they would decide to move on anyway, without bothering to try. Either outcome was always uncomfortable, and Link would rather not go through it again. And so…he did nothing, and waited for the others to continue.

"This is very interesting news, but it's also troubling," Rusl said. "I'd given up on the search for Link's family after only having him a few weeks. I'd decided he would be better off with me if no one was looking for him. But I never thought that…" his voice trailed off, but all the same, despite his sadness, he was finally starting to calm down some. Slowly, he sat back down in his chair as he thought.

"If it's possible for us to track this man down…we might be able to discover what happened to Link's voice." Ilia nodded in agreement, but at the same time, all three people had to wonder to what end. If they did find the man, and he did tell them what occurred…a voice was not a solid thing that could be recovered. It would remain missing, wouldn't it?

Link looked to both Ilia and Rusl's faces. They didn't seem so sure about that. They seemed to think that if Link only remembered what had occurred, he might be able to do something about it. Link supposed it was a possibility. When people regained their memories, they regained other things along with it. He knew that much from Ilia's experience. When she regained her memories, she gained back her home, her family, her friends and…Link. Could the same be said for a voice?

"We should at least try," Ilia said. She lifted her stunningly green eyes and focused them on her date. And as always, when she looked at him directly like that, he felt his insides grow warm. She offered him a kind smile.

"What do you think, Link? Do you want to try and get to the bottom of all this?" Link thought about it only briefly. Normally, he was happy to live simply in his village, but…if there was any possibility at all of getting his lost voice back…well…he dared not pass it up. He held Ilia's gaze and then nodded sharply. Ilia's smile grew.

"I knew you would!" Both youths turned, once again facing Rusl. He leaned back in his chair, propping the side of his ankle up on one knee casually. Lifting a callused swordsman's hand to his chin, he rubbed it in thought.

"I suppose, I'll go ahead and tell you then," he said. Glancing at the expectant faces before him, he cleared his throat. "It was a very regular day. I had driven one of our carts down to the market to make a delivery of the goat's milk, and also buy supplies for the town. I remember the list being pretty long, so I was there all day. I stayed after the sunset to deal in the weapons shop too. That was actually the day I was able to purchase my first metal sword! I'd been practicing with a wooden one until then. Oh and you should have seen this sword Link! It wasn't the most expensive, to be sure, which is why you probably don't remember it. I broke it during training only after a few months. But man she was a beauty! She may not have been made from the most sturdy of metals but she was balanced right! And she could arch through the air like any sword more pricey than she was!"

Link seemed interested as he leaned forward in his chairs, blue eyes aglow; Ilia however, clearly didn't care about the weapon's shop. She crossed her arms over her chest appearing rather impatient, the way that girlfriends can in order to make the men in the room hurry along. Rusl saw her expression and understood that he had branched off topic.

"Er…ahem…" he cleared his throat, his face returning to the same serious expression from before. "Anyway, after I bought my sword, I was done for the day. I headed to the southern exit and loaded up my cart with all the purchases from the day. I fed and watered the cart oxen, and then I was off."

"I passed through the double wooden doors and crossed over the bridge. And it was just as I hit the dirt road at the start of the field that I saw something in the distance. Something was glowing. There was a bright yellow light shining up from the tall grass. Of course I was curious, and it was just ahead, so I decided to investigate. I steered the oxen up to the area and then pulled them to a stop. Getting down from the cart, I had to enter into the grass to get near the glowing. I pushed through the field, and as I came upon it, the glow diminished and then disappeared. I looked down, and there was Link."

"I was horrified at first," Rusl's voice hitched a tiny bit. "The first thing I noticed was the blood. The golden grass he laid in was crimson. And then I saw that the victim was just a boy. He was so small, only about five years old or so. He was curled tightly on his side, his knees drawn in to his chest. And he was clutching at his hand, almost protectively. I saw the Triforce symbol then. It was still glowing, and was hard not to miss. It looked to me as if he were trying to protect it, or hide its glow. He covered it with his other hand when I drew near, his blue eyes were huge."

Rusl paused for a moment to scratch at his chin.

"It was easy to see he was afraid of me. But once he saw my face, he seemed to relax a bit. I was always under the impression that he'd been hiding from someone. Well, I did what any decent Hylian would do, I bent down and got on my knees next to him and asked him what had happened. And of course, as we all know, he couldn't answer me. But the thing that stuck out to me about it was that he tried. Link pushed himself up onto his hands and knees to face me, and his mouth moved very quickly in a silent explanation. He was clearly trying to speak to me. And it was obvious that he thought he could. For this reason, I'd always believed that he had just a few moments ago, lost his voice. Because at that moment, he hadn't known it was gone."

Ilia seemed very interested then, leaning forward in her chair. If what Rusl was saying was true, than he had missed the moment Link lost his voice by a very short amount of time. If he'd only been a bit earlier in arriving in his cart, he may have witnessed something more.

Link however, was feeling anxious again, as he had been. His stomach turned over, and a bad taste entered the back of his mouth. He didn't really remember any of that, but…the same horrific feeling seemed to resurface every time it was brought up that day. He didn't like it, and he felt it tighten his chest. He felt almost ill. All the same, he forced himself to focus on Rusl. He had to hear the rest of this. It seemed vitally important.

"I asked Link if someone had hurt him, he nodded. I asked him if he was hiding from that person, and he nodded again. I asked him if he needed help, if he wanted me to take him with me and keep him safe. Of course, as you know, he nodded."

"He was really hurt though. I scooped him up into my arms and he immediately started crying. I felt him tremble. It was…it was really hard…really heartbreaking to see a kid like that…" Rusl's voice trailed off as he struggled to hold back a sudden surge of emotion. He looked away from Link's face, apparently unable to handle seeing him until his wave of emotion passed. But after a few short seconds it did. Clearing his throat again and facing them once more, he faced the two youths.

"Anyway, I hid him in the back of the cart and took him to Ordon with me. And of course after I got back I told everyone what had happened. I had some help from Sera in treating his wounds. And in treating them, it was really easy to see that a man had hurt him. It was obvious that Link had been beaten, but more over…it seemed to us as if he'd been fighting. Link's knuckles were bruised, and he had a few broken fingers. He had skin under his nails and blood in his teeth. It was very clear to us…that Link had tried to fight back, despite his age and size." Rusl lifted his gaze then, focusing his blue eyes directly at his charge.

"We knew you had more courage in you than most the moment we found you because of that. I'd never heard of a child your age reacting in such a way to violence. Most would cower, or run or hide. You however…fought as if you really had something to protect. And even though you never told me so, I'm certain it had something to do with the mark of the goddesses on your hand."

Link lifted his left hand then, and gazed at the softly glowing symbol on top of his skin. Ilia did the same. For a moment all three were silent. And as he stared at it, Link felt certain…that Rusl was right. He couldn't remember what he had been thinking at such a young age, but he _felt_ it. He was sure he had been trying to protect the Triforce piece of courage from someone. Someone…who'd wanted to take it. Ilia let out a sudden gasp, her eyes lighting up with recognition.

"That's why the man who bought Link was so interested in him! Gerta had said that the tall man had asked about the symbol on his hand! That must have been the reason he bought him! Rusl, do you think that man was trying to take the Triforce piece from Link?" Rusl nodded grimly.

"I always have. I just…tried to never really talk about it. The less people who knew about that the better. I haven't really even said much to the people in the village. I only told them that I found Link injured and abandoned. I never told anyone other than the mayor my suspicions about Link's Triforce."

Ilia nodded in understanding. If everyone knew, not only would it call attention to their little village, but then Link couldn't have grown up the way he did. Everyone knew he had the mark of the goddesses for sure, but no one knew he had been wanted for it. He had always been treated normally, like any other child, despite the mark on his skin and his odd mutism. And of course, the people in Ordon village would never be the type to single him out due to such a small mark; they _may_ have become overprotective if they had known he was once hunted for it. But as it was with the way Rusl and the Mayor, Bo, had set it up, Link had been free to be a boy.

"And that's the end of my story," Rusl said. "You know the rest. Link grew up here with me and Uli, and the rest of Ordon village. Whoever was hunting him never came to search here. We haven't been bothered by anyone all this time. I have no idea what became of that person. I don't know if he's dead or alive or what he looks like, or why he wouldn't search every area of Hyrule if he was so intent on having Link's Triforce piece. But whatever the reason, I'm fairly certain we're safe. It's been far too long to start worrying about it now."

Ilia nodded in agreement, but Link was still feeling uneasy. He lifted his head, glancing toward the open window. The night outside looked like any other night, and the moon and stars were shining. He'd always liked night in Ordon village. The same could not be said about Hyrule field, or Castle Market Town.

Ilia sighed from beside him, then slumped forward in her chair. Resting her elbows on her knees she let out a small pout.

"Well…I can't really see anything that we can do about Link's voice after that story. Going back to the place in the field where you found him wouldn't help after so many years. And I'm pretty certain we don't want to have anything to do with the man Link fought." Lifting her head she gazed at Rusl. "Maybe we should just leave it alone after all. It sounds like we'll never know what really happened unless we find the man that did this to Link." Rusl nodded in agreement.

"I have the same opinion. I don't think anything good would come of searching for the monster that left Link in the field. That aunt of his may have sparked our curiosity for a bit, but we should treat this the way we always have."

_By pretending I'm normal,_ Link suddenly thought. His eyes winced a tiny bit as he continued to gaze out at the night beyond the window. It was very clear that both Ilia and Rusl would have liked it if Link could have found his voice. And…Link would have liked it more than anyone. But he knew that they were probably right. He felt more at ease knowing they would no longer be digging into his past. The knot that had been forming in his stomach began to unwind. But…at the same time, he couldn't help but to feel disappointed. He would have loved to have found a voice.

"Link?" It was Ilia's sweet voice that brought him back around. Turning away from the night, he rested his blue eyes on her concerned face. "You look melancholy." Of course, Link could not answer, and Ilia sighed for him. "You must be disappointed that we have no more leads." But really, Link couldn't decide if he was or not. A part of him was immensely relieved. But another part…was incredibly dissatisfied. Unable to answer with a nod or a shake, he did nothing at all. Ilia, as wonderful as always, smiled for him.

"That's ok. It was starting to seem like a wild goose chase anyway! We're better off enjoying ourselves and going on some more dates!" She giggled, lifting a hand to her lips. "I just _loved_ the one we had today. You'll take me on another one soon, won't you?"

And of course, despite the seriousness of everything they'd just discussed, Link had to smile. He nodded. Immediately, Ilia let out a laugh of joy at his answer and clasped her hands together.

"I can't wait!" She said. And then she stood up from her chair. Facing Rusl, she gave a nod. "Thank you for speaking with us so late at night, even though nothing came of it. I feel better just knowing the story." Rusl nodded in return.

"Of course. Anytime Ilia."

"Well, I suppose I should be getting home. And I think Link wanted to drop me off himself, so we should get going." Link nodded, and then arose from his own chair. Rusl then got up too, in order to walk the pair out. The three headed toward the door. Rusl opened it up for them and Ilia stepped out first. Link was about to follow when Rusl reached out, taking his arm to halt him.

"Hold on a second Link." Link turned to look at his father, finding a very somber expression on his face. Link blinked in surprise, then glanced out the door and to Ilia who was walking toward Epona. She seemed content enough to pay the horse some attention, as always, and didn't seem to notice that Link had been stopped. Shifting his blue eyes back to Rusl, he gave his full attention when he saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You be careful," he warned, his tones low. "I know you probably already heard, because I'm sure you stopped by Telma's bar today, but she told me that there's a tall, dark, man looking for you, possibly a knight. She seems to think he wants to challenge you. But me…with this discussion we just had…well…my imagination makes me want to believe it could be the same man from your youth. Your aunt described him as tall and dark, yes?"

Link nodded his head and Rusl frowned.

"I know it's probably just a big coincidence and I probably shouldn't worry, but my guts telling me something, and I saw that yours did too when we were in the house. If it is the same man, what he could possibly want with you after all this time can't be good. Even if it's not the same man, anyone who seeks out a fresh knight is only looking for trouble. If I were you…I'd start carrying your sword and shield again."

Link's features sharpened and he gave another firm nod. Rusl then released Link's arm.

"I wouldn't tell Ilia, she'll only worry." Link nodded again, but of course, this would be easy for him. He hadn't the option of telling her, and Rusl knew it. Unless Link really, really wanted to, in which case, there would be lots of time set aside and a lot of writing words in the dirt, which is how he usually had to express more complicated messages. Parchment and ink were expensive, and usually only used for business in Hyrule. Commoners such as himself and others in Ordon, had very precious little to spare. They really only used it to mark what they were buying and selling and to keep accurate records of their business in the market place. Link couldn't waste it on everyday speech.

Rusl gave Link a clap on his shoulder, then sent him off and out of his doorway. Link turned and headed back out into the night. Jogging back over to Epona and Ilia, he found his date looking back at him with a smile.

"There you are." She giggled. Link, as gentlemanly as always, took her hands and helped her up and onto Epona's back first. Then in one smooth motion, he climbed up himself. Looking to Rusl in the doorway, he smiled and waved. Rusl did the same.

"Goodnight you two!" He would have wished them a safe journey, but they were only going one house over. If he'd wanted, he could have stood in his doorway and watched. But that would have been rude. So instead, Rusl waited until Link turned Epona around and gave her a quick kick to get her walking back down the path. Then when he was sure the couple were back to being absorbed in one another instead of serious matters, he gently closed the door. Ilia and Link were cute together. Everyone thought so. Even Rusl.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Memories

Chapter 4

Nightmares and Memories

As Link pulled a plain cotton shirt over his head in preparation for bed, he couldn't help but to think about what a successful day he'd had. The date he'd gone on with Ilia couldn't have possibly been any better, unless of course, they omitted that entire incident with his aunt, which of course, Link had already done. There was no sense worrying about it or thinking about it after all. Not when that kiss he'd had with Ilia was so much more important, and pleasant to ponder.

Link closed his eyes and relived the moment for just a few seconds, basking in his triumph. He could still smell Ilia's sweet scent as it wafted off of her soft, blonde hair. He could still envision her face as it lit up with delight when she realized he was taking her to lunch. He heard her gentle voice as she spoke such kind things to him, telling him she loved him, that she cared for him. And of course, of all things, he could still taste her sweet lips.

Link smiled to himself, thinking that yes, he'd certainly done a good job.

_I swept her off her feet!_ He thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. His smile stretched up even further still, raising the tips of his pointed ears to match what was occurring with his ego. He nodded to himself, giving himself the chance to bask in a bit of glory before bed.

It wasn't often that Link was privileged to have a moment of haughtiness or arrogance. In fact, he was rather well-known for being the exact opposite. The people of Ordon village often told him that he deserved to be a little bit more egotistical. But his humbleness simply never allowed it; usually. This however was a different matter entirely. This was love. And love could turn anyone into a fool, or in Link's case, inflate a man's ego.

_Next time, I'll take her dancing! Or wait, no! A picnic! Maybe she'd like to see the castle. I have special clearance after all. Or maybe I should take her on a boating trip. I bet she'd love to float down Zora's river with me._

A pink color immediately rose to Link's cheeks, which were quickly growing sore from the strength of his grin. There was so much left to do, and he had several romantic ideas that were sure to impress Ilia just as much if not more than the date he took her on today. He wondered when it was that he should make his next move. Certainly not tomorrow, the very next day. No…he had to help Fado with the ranch. He couldn't leave him hanging for two days in a row. That would be irresponsible. And besides, how would he have money for another date if he didn't get back to work?

_Yes,_ he decided. _Tomorrow should be another normal day. I don't want to wear out Ilia either. It would kill the fun if we did something spectacular every single day. And I'd run out of ideas too quickly. Besides…I really enjoy regular days._

And of course, it was true. After all he'd been through with Gannon and the Twilight and Midna and Hyrule's imminent doom…well…it was just so nice and peaceful to spend his days as he normally would have, had he not been suddenly forced out of his home in order to become a knight. Link had suffered so many hardships, and had endured countless nightmares. He'd been wounded physically and mentally, and he hadn't even the ability to talk about it with anyone. And so, when he came back home, all he'd wanted to do, was forget it had ever happened.

Lying down in his bed, Link pulled the covers up to his mid-section. He buried his head into his soft downy pillow, made from the feathers of Ordon's geese. His blanket had been hand stitched by Sera. Everything about his home had been made by Ordon hands and with love and care. He knew everyone here loved him. And he loved them too. And being unable to say anything to anyone about his ordeals, Midna, his wolf form, or anything else for that matter, made it all the easier to just return to how he was before.

He'd been happy before. He was happy now. He had anything he could ever want. And tomorrow was going to be another brilliant day on the farm.

_I'll go visit Ilia for lunch,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _I'll bring her some fresh milk from the goats…I'll be late coming back from my lunch break, but Fado will understand and tease me…_

Ordon village, he was convinced was heaven. If he died, and the goddesses took him to be in the spirit realm, then he was sure it would be just like this. If he died in his sleep, he'd still wake up and heard goats with Fado and seek Ilia's company for lunch.

Surely it was true.

And so, Link drifted off, thinking nothing but perfect thoughts.

But a lot of the time, as it often is, the subconscious has other plans. And seemingly as soon as his lupine, blue eyes were closed, he found himself in an entirely different place from Ordon. He recognized it as the Twilight. He'd never forget it, because the coloring was something unsettling every time he saw it. The sky was always a deep pink or purple, sometimes even gray or black. The entire world was bathed in a shallow, eerie light, casting long shadows and unrealistic shapes across the land. And worst of all, it was always empty. Void of all life. There were never any people…only the dead walked here. Link would never forget how alone he always felt in the Twilight.

He'd just stepped out of the spring in Kakariko Village, and was facing the little run-down town. Things seemed to be falling apart. Entire houses that he knew to be safe and whole had fallen down entirely. The one's left standing had holes in their thatched roofs, or rusted metal on their walls. Things had caved in, or fallen under the gravity and weight of time. It appeared almost as if no one had been here in a hundred years.

_Why am I here? I can't change this… _Knowing he had no power over time, despite an odd feeling that he should, or perhaps even did once, Link knew there was nothing he could do for the little destroyed town. But as soon as he thought it, a very familiar shadow leapt up from beside him, growing up from the ground and forming into the shape of a little imp he'd never, ever forget. Midna smiled at him, maliciously, her one large yellow-red eye squinting shut in joy.

"I had no idea you were a mute," she said quiet suddenly. Link blinked from the suddenness of the comment.

_What?_

"I mean, obviously you can't say anything as a beast. But I assumed once you were human again you and I could have a conversation. Mainly about what we're going to do about all this mess. I mean, I could care less if the world get's swallowed up by the Twilight. I like it. But you on the other hand, you want to save your girlfriend, right?"

Link immediately stepped forward nodding vigorously, but oddly, Midna acted as if she hadn't seen him. Instead, she held a hand up to her long black ear and leaned in a bit as if struggling to listen.

"I'm sorry Link, I didn't catch that. What?" Link blinked, at first in shock as if she'd thrown ice water in his face, but then immediately felt the stab of hurt that usually accompanied the realization that one was being made fun of. And Midna, having been a very good friend throughout the war, only made it worse. His face tensed, a hint of anger flashing in his eyes. This Midna however, didn't bother to read his facial cues as the real Midna had. She'd didn't bother to try and understand him. Instead, her wicked grin only grew tenfold.

"Perhaps you're a dumb beast in human form as well as in wolf form then, hm? Don't have a mind of your own? Can't make decisions?"

Link was immediately reminded of the way Midna used to treat him when they'd first met. It had been horrendous. He'd practically been a slave. Imprisoned, transformed into a wolf, cuff and chain still cutting painfully into his paw; she had ridden him like a horse. Unable to speak, and having no idea where he was or what had happened to him, he had little choice but to follow orders.

There was nothing else in all of Hyrule that he could possibly ever think of that could be more demoralizing, more insulting, more hurtful. It had been a horrific time. But as they were forced to be together over time, working toward similar but not always the same goals, the relationship had changed drastically. She'd even apologized to him, and the two had become very close friends. Dare Link think it, she may have even fancied him a little bit. And so…he'd almost forgotten how cruel she'd actually been when they were first forced together.

But even so…even in her cruelty…she'd never made fun of his handicap before. It had been mentioned when she first realized he couldn't speak, but it had been mentioned only to come to a conclusion to as how to work around it. She'd hadn't done this. She'd hadn't purposefully rubbed salt into a very obvious wound that he carried with him at all times.

Floating around Link and to his other side, Midna's horrible grin seemed to only grow.

"If you can't speak, and you're too dumb to make decisions, then I suppose I'll have to do everything for you. You do exactly as I say, no questions asked." She let out a horrible little giggle. "Like you have a choice."

Link felt his heartbeat suddenly speed up. It pounded much more violently in his chest as anger coursed its way through his veins. Heat rose to his face as a snarl etched its way into his features. Although he was unaware of it, since he couldn't see himself, he very closely resembled his wolf-like form when he was angry. He opened his mouth to yell, to make at least some sort of noise to show his fury, but, as always, nothing emerged but silence.

Midna floated high up into the air as she started laughing. And the sound of it was so damaging, she might as well have been raining knives down upon him. The heat in his face grew almost unbearable.

Just as he decided he'd have to physically grab her to make himself heard, the entire scene changed.

Now, quite suddenly, he found himself in a very large, very fancy, very expensive looking house. But he didn't even have a chance to register anything else around him before he was hit by the pain. It was so incredible, and so intense, that he was immediately crippled by it. He fell to his knees onto a vast, lush, intricately woven carpet. And when he did, he put his hands out to catch himself…and saw that they were very small.

Link immediately knew somehow that he was a boy, probably five or so. And he also knew that the pain he was feeling wasn't physical. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't injured. There was no blood. What he was feeling was loss: incredible, indescribable loss.

His heart actually hurt. Waves of pain coursed through his tiny frame as he began to tremble under the weight of it. He felt cold and light-headed. His vision swam as he was attacked by it. It was far too much to bear. Too much for such a young, new child. He opened his mouth to cry, and something astonishing happened: a word came out.

"Mommy!" But there was no sense of joy in hearing his own voice. The pain he was in was far, far too great to allow him to feel any sense of joy. All he felt was that terrible loss, that horrendous emptiness inside of himself. Both of his parents were dead. And he was alone.

"Daddy!" Sobs escaped him. Tears fell as if they were rain. He bowed his head forward, his forehead falling until it touched the lush carpet. He missed them so badly, so terribly, that even as young as he was…he wished for death so he could be with them again. The burden was just too great to bear. And the loss and the heartache were killing him.

It was as his wails of despair just began that he heard the clip-clop of high heels moving toward him from another room. The footsteps came harshly, viciously as if each footfall's purpose was to attack the floor beneath it, perhaps to try and pound a hole into the floor. The clip-clop softened as it hit the carpet in the room he occupied, but for some reason, this didn't stop its ferocity. It was just as, if not more frightening than it was on hard wood.

Unable to arise, crippled from his torment, Link didn't move as the person approached him. So filled with grief was he, that he didn't even have enough sense to be afraid, even though a small part of him told him he should be. He just didn't care. He had to grieve. It was all he could do.

"Stop that!" Came a bitter, heartless voice from above him. The person stopped walking as she reached him, and now stood, looming over him. Link didn't raise his head from the carpet, and he didn't stop crying. He simply couldn't.

"I said to stop that crying! It's so annoying! All hours of the day! I never get any peace! I already told you, your mommy and daddy are dead! They're not coming to get you! I didn't even want to take you in! I had to! I did it because I had to! And if you're going to live here then you need to _**shut up!**_"

His aunt shrieked at him. Her voice so loud and so terrifying that for just a second it had managed to pierce a stab of horror through his wall of grief. He stopped momentarily, knowing very well that she would hit him if he didn't, for she had plenty of times before. And so, he struggled with all that he was, with all five years of his life that he obtained, to swallow his agony. He struggled desperately to shove it away, to hide it deep within himself, in a place where he could ignore it, even if it was only for a few moments so that he could protect himself. He struggled to stifle his sobs, to shut his mouth.

Link knew he had to be quiet; ludicrously so. To the point where his aunt Gerta wouldn't even be able to hear him breathe. If he didn't obtain this high-level of silence, she wouldn't only beat him…but she very well could kick him out into the streets. Even as a small child, he understood that he couldn't survive on his own. If he wasn't quiet…he would die. And although there were plenty of times that he wished for death, that the goddess's would just take him to be with his parents, the sense of self-preservation, and his sense of right and wrong told him that this was not an acceptable way to go.

His parents would be disappointed in him if he allowed himself to be killed in such horrible way. He wouldn't disappoint them. He couldn't. He'd always been responsible, even at a young age, and when he saw his parents again, he wanted to see them smiling. He wanted to see them hold their arms open to him. He wanted them to be proud.

Link's small, tiny fists clenched shut tightly on the threads of the fabrics of the carpet he lay on. His tiny body shuddered, but then grew ridged. Slowly, purposefully, he started to sit up. The Triforce symbol on the back of his left hand began to glow. Yellow light poured forth, relentlessly, flooding the space around him. He set his young, round, face tightly, then clamped his jaw shut, his teeth being held together so tightly that it almost hurt. He sat up entirely then, sitting straight before his aunt on the floor. His tears continued to flow down his cheeks, his body continued to tremble from the pain and the effort it took to obey her, but his sobs stopped entirely. Silent as death he sat before her, holding in all of his agony all of his anguish. He would bear it if he had to. And his aunt had made it very clear, that he did.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. Link couldn't stand the sight of her face. He didn't want to see her, didn't want to remember her. He only wanted to hold on to the memory of his parents a little longer…

Even so, he could _sense_ her smile. And it was like poison.

"There's a good boy. Now you be nice and quiet for your auntie. I don't ever want to hear another sound out of you for as long as you're in this house. Understood?"

Link knew better than to answer. He hardly even breathed. He didn't even move. He felt that poisonous smile resurface.

"Good boy."

And it was like being crushed to death, or maybe buried alive. It was hard to breathe. Gerta might as well have choked the life out of him. For even when he had a voice…he didn't speak…

And as if this nightmare wasn't bad enough, Link found himself moving once more. The scene changed, the world shifted sickeningly around him. He felt as if he were going to throw up. He didn't want to take anymore. He wasn't sure he could. Even the things he suffered during his battles hadn't been as bad as this. Give him a monster to fight any day. Link knew he could handle war. It was horrific, yes, it had no doubt damaged him inside…he felt it, the way he'd been exposed to so much violence and death, but all the same, it was something he was numb too. He could plunge his sword deep into the stomach of a re-dead. He could handle the feel of flesh and bone giving way beneath his blade. He'd grown to simply ignore the feel of hot blood splattering across his face. But this…

He knew there had been a very good reason he couldn't remember most of his childhood. And he didn't want to find out anymore about it. He had blocked it in his mind; it had been shut away, much like his voice…

_No more,_ he thought desperately. _Let me wake up now. Please…it's time to wake up!_

If Link had the option, or had any control over his nightmare at all, he would have thrown himself off of a cliff in order to wake. But he had none. And he couldn't stop himself from appearing in the next scene of choice. As if he were a puppet in some sick play, he now found himself in a place he recognized.

He immediately knew it as the abandoned building near the center of the market place in Castle Town. It was in fact, right next to the outdoor restaurant he'd taken Ilia to eat at. Only now, it didn't appear abandoned at all. It was whole, well-maintained, and to Link's surprise, it was clearly a temple dedicated to the goddess's. He looked up and saw a beautiful stain glass window, with all three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, surrounding a symbol of the Triforce.

There were pews. Granted only a small few, since the building itself was rather small, but it was enough to give Link a sense of peace. There was a pulpit where a spiritual leader would speak, and the place was clean, and smelt of freshly burnt incense.

They did not have a temple in Ordon, and Link couldn't remember ever being in one before, but he immediately felt at home as if he belonged here. He'd always had a strong love for the goddesses and the spiritual rules surrounding Hyrule. Even without any formal education in the subject, he'd found over the years that he knew quite a bit more than a person would think.

Link immediately went to take a step forward to head for the pulpit, but as he placed a foot down, he realized that once again he was a small boy.

_Five again, _he thought. He'd barley even started to register his curiosity to the unfolding situation before him when a deep, baritone voice shook the air from behind him.

"The temple is always closed at night," the voice said causing Link to jump. "No one will bother us here." The voice sent a chill up his spine and a wave of anxiety immediately washed over him. The voice…was somehow familiar. Turning around slowly, Link came to see the man whose voice belonged to him. He stood at the entrance to the temple, the heavy oak doors closed. Link, being near the pulpit, was bathed in the glow of the candles that had been left burning. But the man, standing in the entranceway, was hidden by shadows. The only thing Link could really make out was that he was very tall and very dark.

Fear such as Link had never felt before pierced his heart. The hair on the back of his arms and neck immediately rose and stood on end. He could feel something was wrong; terribly, awfully wrong. This wasn't like his aunt. It wasn't even like a monster. The sense he was getting, told him that this was somehow supernatural.

Having dealt with more than his fair share of supernatural things during his battles and within the twilight, Link could recognize now, that this man probably wasn't human. Or, if he was, it had been a long time ago. But whatever he was, he was not of the goddesses. Link saw no light in him.

The dark shadow smiled, and Link could see a set of white, jagged teeth. And even though he could not clearly see the creature, Link knew very well, even as a small child, that the man wanted something from him. And whatever he wanted…Link knew he could not let him have it.

"You're name is Link, isn't it?" The dark man said. Link let out a small gasp.

"How did you…?" But he stopped immediately then. His voice. Link had felt the vibration of his very own voice come up and out of his throat. He felt it leave his lips, heard the words form on his tongue. He'd stopped midsentence, shocked and awed by the sweetness of it. He'd sounded so young, so innocent.

_The voice of a child,_ he thought. The dark creature standing in the corner, blocking his path to the door suddenly laughed. And the laughter was dark and terrifying, as if dark magic came straight from his belly.

"I know a lot of things about you Link. I've been waiting for you to be born for hundreds of years so that I could carry out my task." Link's eyes widened with shock.

_What is this?_ He thought suddenly. His fear became triple fold. _Hundreds of years?_ He trembled once as he peered across the warmly lit room and into the depths of the cold shadow. _Who is this?_

"H…how do you know who I am?" Still not used to hearing himself speak, Link was astonished at the very sounds that escaped him. But the shadow creature wasn't moved. It in fact, seemed to stand up taller. Or perhaps…it had even grown.

"My master has dealt with you time and time again, lifetime to lifetime. He's put me on watch for him while he's away, to find a boy with the mark of the goddess of courage on his hand."

Link immediately snatched his left hand up and held it close to his chest. Although he'd been too young to know much about it, both of his parents had emphasized how important his Triforce piece truly was. He understood that he was special, hand chosen by the goddesses to carry out some task. And he'd been instructed…to protect the piece of courage with his life.

With his parents dead, he knew he'd do just that in order to carry out their wishes, to protect Hyrule and maybe even the world. He didn't know exactly what power the piece had, but he knew that it never belonged in the hands of this man before him.

"Well you can't have it!" Link cried. Even as small as he was, Link himself was impressed by the power behind his voice. He'd never had the power to deny anyone anything before. And feeling those words leave him, feeling his emotions make their way out of him in a form of expression like words, and having himself understood, was so incredibly liberating. Link felt a sense of relief, a sense of power like he never had before.

He had the power to make himself known, to make himself heard, to make himself understood. He had the power to tell this terrible creature 'no.'

"Come now," the dark voice said. And it had a quality to it, that Link was starting to hear wasn't human. The creature somehow knew that Link understood what he was. Or rather, what he wasn't. And in knowing he wasn't human, the creature was no longer really trying to hide it, if he ever was to begin with. As such, a deep, terrible growl made itself known in the back of his throat. "Come now Link, let's talk about your Triforce piece, shall we?"

Along with the inhuman awful noises that were now escaping the creature, a dreadful smell started to accompanied it. Link watched at the shadow before him shifted in place. Something rotten met Link's nose and he immediately began to gag. It smelt like something had died. Maybe even several something's. As if bodies were left in the corners of the temple.

The creature moved, taking a step forward toward the edge of the shadow he stood in. And suddenly, and quiet fiercely, Link felt the need to back away. He didn't want to see what this man looked like. He didn't want to see what this _thing_ actually was. Horror, filling him to his brim, even before the creature had emerged, Link felt his entire body begin to shake. Trembling wildly, Link started to back away, moving closer to the pulpit. Slowly, he shook his head, denying the creature as best as he could through his fear.

_Surely, this isn't another memory like my aunt. _He thought desperately._ This obviously is the fanciful makeup of a nightmare. After all, that stuff with Midna only…somewhat happened. Half of it perhaps…but this…this can't be true._

It was a lie. It had to be. The workings of a tired, exhausted mind after having already suffered under the torture of previous nightmares.

_I'll wake up now. Any minute…_ Link felt himself tremble. And the terribleness of the creature before him was so disturbing that he almost wished he was back at his aunt's house. Any nightmare would be better than this one.

_This isn't real. This hasn't actually happened. It's just a dream…just a dream…_

The demon before him hissed, his horrific voice splitting and spitting as he spoke next, "But I'm not just a dream, my voiceless friend." Link felt as if his very heart stopped in his chest. How could it hear his thoughts? "This is real. And you will submit yourself to me."

Link continued to back away, stepping closer to the image of the goddesses. Trembling from fear he tried to think of what he could do to protect himself, to protect the Triforce.

_What can I do? I…I…I'll have to fight him!_

But still seemingly able to read Link's mind, the creature shook his head in response and tsked. "Now now, young child, don't be like that. If you cooperate, and agree to give me your Triforce piece, you may even live. But if you resist, I'm afraid I'll have to _**rip it out of you!**_"

The voice had been so loud, and so horrifying that Link couldn't help but to scream. There were no human tones left in it now. It was only a deep, horrifying growl, like something directly from the bowls of hell. The man-creature's shadow changed and he was suddenly growing much larger, and his form crunched and churned, making sounds as if bone and flesh were grinding together. Something dark started to ooze across the floor, dripping into the cracks of the stones.

Link's heart beat as if it would pound straight out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He was petrified. Horrified, he watched as the thing grew larger and larger. Its form seemed to slither and seethe. And then, with no warning at all, it let out a horrific wail, piercing Link to his core, and then it flew out of the shadows like lightning and straight for Link's face.

Link woke up with a terrified scream. His adult voice rang from him, making itself heard as it did on rare occasion when he truly had something to shout or scream about. He struggled from within his sheets on top of his bed, fighting his blankets to release him. Rolling over, he promptly fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. The sheets still tangled around his legs, he kicked furiously, still half crazed with a dream-like state of mind. But of course, the sheets were not alive, and they weren't attacking him. As such, they came off after a few more fitful kicks.

Free, Link found himself lying on his bedroom floor, his vision still blurry from having woken up so abruptly. Heart still pounding violently in his chest, his ribs heaving in and out from his hurried breath, at first all he could do was stare up at his ceiling, wide-eyed.

_What was that dream?_ Feeling almost paralyzed from the horror of it, Link dared not move. Lying still, flat on his back on his floor, he waited for his adrenaline rush to pass. But it was hard to readjust. Fear still gripped him.

_Just calm down, _he told himself. _It was just a dream._ But of course, that was the very reason he was still so afraid. Had it really been a dream? Or were those memories? The first one with Midna…half of it had actually happened. He simply didn't want to remember how cruel she'd used to be. All the same…her words still hurt. Link had never had the assistance of words to defend himself with. Midna had gotten away with saying anything she pleased.

Link's fright slowly started to give way to a small flame of anger.

His second dream had been about the exact same thing. And in thinking about it while he was awake, he felt sure that it was in fact no dream at all. That one had been a memory. He was certain. The day's events had triggered something in his mind, and now a buried past was re-awakening. Meeting his aunt so abruptly like that in the market square, and recognizing her face…Link had no choice but to chase her down, find out who she was. He recalled that desperation now. It had been all fine and well to try and fool himself into thinking that it didn't matter, that his past was just his past, but now…after remembering something like that…

He felt his anger grow. Something about it was so infuriating. It wasn't just that she'd been so cruel, it wasn't just that she cared nothing for her dead sister, or her orphaned nephew…it was something about how she silenced him. How she'd seen him expressing grief and pain and instead of letting him get those things out, she forced him to be silent. It was that particular thing that made him tremble with growing rage.

Still lying on his floor, Link had to consider his third dream.

_Had that also been real? A memory?_

Link didn't want to believe it. It seemed completely crazy. But at the same time…he'd dealt with such similar creatures during his travels. He'd seen things that would freeze a hardened swordsman's feet to the ground. He'd seen so many different kinds of monsters, some that seemed as if they didn't belong in any place but nightmares, such as the one he'd just had. The shadow creatures of the twilight for example; he never would have believed those to be real had he not felt his sword plunge through them, felt their red-hot talons rake across his flesh. If they hadn't made him physically bleed in the physical world of reality, he never would have known such things could be real.

_So then, the man in my dream…_

Could it possibly be real? Was it a memory? Had he dreamt about the man who'd purchased him from his cruel aunt? Gerta had said that the man was interested in his Triforce mark. The dream seemed to match that. But would the man truly be a demon in disguise? That seemed a little ridiculous. It seemed like the makings of a dream. But, then again…Ganon had done the same exact thing…wearing Zants body as a type of mask.

_Could this have something to do with Ganon? _The very thought was petrifying. And feeling far too vulnerable lying on his bedroom floor, Link immediately sat up. Resting an arm across his knees, he looked to the window that was situated over his bed. It was still dark out, the stars and moon shining brightly, but there was a hint of gray on the horizon. Link knew it was probably about six thirty or so in the morning.

He shuddered in place. His mind was racing. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't just say it was a nightmare. What if it had been true? Was that incident the thing that happened to cause him to lose his voice? Was it the incident that happened that caused him to be so terribly injured when Rusl had found him, lying broken out in the field? Had that man-creature done something to him?

Slowly, Link lifted his hand, the one with the mark of the goddesses glowing softly on the back of it. He gently touched his fingers to his throat. He'd done this many times, countless times growing up, wondering why it was that his voice didn't work, didn't obey him like everyone else's did. It felt so normal. His throat felt warm, his skin soft. He could feel his Adams apple rise and fall when he swallowed. He could feel his breath move in and out of him as he breathed. It was like anyone else's throat.

Rusl had taken him to several doctors and healers when he was young, just to make sure nothing was wrong, but they'd all said the same thing: no one could find any problem with him. They said that there had been no injury, that his throat and voice box seemed perfectly intact. No one could explain it. And because of that, and because Link was indeed able to make noises from time to time, it had been suggested that he was mute because of the trauma he'd suffered during that incident he couldn't remember.

Rusl had bought into that for a while when he was a boy. Link had even bought into it too…for a while. But there had come a point when Link understood that this wasn't the reason. As he grew bigger, stronger and braver; as he grew into an adult, he had outgrown those fears. He was settled now; confident in himself and his abilities. He was strong enough and courageous enough to venture out and do amazing things that no one else could, voice or not. He was blessed with the mark of Farore on the back of his left hand. He had been 'chosen,' the Light Spirits had said. He'd grown into a formidable knight and warrior.

If his mutism was due to some trauma he'd suffered as a child, some mental block, wouldn't it have gone away once he became so confident and strong? Wouldn't he have, in a sense, grown out of it after all this time?

Link lowered his hand away from his throat then. His face slowly began to harden.

_I'm sure of it,_ he thought. _I'm sure this has nothing to do with me being physically or mentally damaged. Not after a dream like that. That dream…it had to have been a memory. I'm remembering things from my childhood, like aunt Gerta and how horrible she was. I'm sure that what happened in the temple…that has something to do with this. That man, whether he was a creature or not, must have done something…_

Link looked back to his star filled window. It was slowly starting to change color, the sun struggling to arise from its grave in the earth where it was reborn each and every day in a burst of light.

_Like a phoenix from the ashes._

Link sat, watching the gray color lighten for just a bit, but then he knew he had to get up. Standing, pushing himself up and off the floor and onto his feet, he knew he had to prepare for the day ahead.

_This isn't something I can just let go after all, _he thought. _This isn't just something that's in the past. _

And no, of course it wasn't. It was affecting him now, presently, every second of every day he was alive. It was something that had shaped his entire life and continued to shape it. Being mute had hindered him so greatly and in so many ways, that Link couldn't help but to wonder what kind of man he would be if he hadn't grown up mute. What kind of person would he have become? Would he have been any better off? Worse off?

He wasn't sure. And he knew that he at least liked who he was now, and he liked the place his circumstances had led him. But…it was time to become something else, do something else. He wanted to grow. And most of all, more than anything he could ever remember desiring before in all his life, he wanted to express himself.

Thoughts, ideas, feelings, emotions, stories, songs, and anything else that everyone else had available to them every day had always been locked away deep inside of him. Link had tried not to let it bother him throughout his life. He tried to play it off as something that couldn't be changed, something that, in the long run, wasn't really all that important. After all, everyone in Ordon village still loved him, and tried to understand him.

But it just wasn't good enough anymore.

Not with his relationship with Ilia blooming. The two had always fancied one another, always flirted a bit, played a bit, joked around with one another, but it was becoming different. He was serious now. And with that seriousness came a burning desire to be heard.

Link wanted to talk to Ilia. More than he'd ever wanted to talk to anyone in his entire life. And that in itself was an impressive feat, because there had been plenty of times growing up when he thought he'd just die if he couldn't explain himself to Rusl. He remembered plenty of times being woken by nightmares, or being grieved by his dead parents when he would cry as a young boy, and Rusl, having no way of telling what was wrong would usually just guess.

It was incredibly frustrating to have Rusl try to comfort him over something that actually had nothing to do with the reason he was upset. And in having an adult comfort him for something he wasn't upset about, actually brought about no comfort at all.

Not to mention the countless times that Link had been blamed for one thing or another throughout the village when he in fact had nothing to do with it. It was easy to blame someone who couldn't speak for a missing item, or stolen goods. The truth usually did come out in the end, but all the same…it was hard not to be able to say a thing about it.

Link immediately remembered that incident with Epona, right before he began his quest: Epona had gotten hurt when Link had used her to race through the woods after a missing child, Talo, who'd gotten kidnapped by some Moblins. Ilia had assumed Epona had gotten hurt through an act of irresponsibility. As a result, Link not only got a fiery scolding, but Ilia had proceeded to take Epona away from him. Link had no way of explaining himself, and the task had fallen to Colin, something he wasn't so proud of.

Link was tired of it. Now that he was sure that his voices disappearance wasn't a natural phenomenon, but in fact, more likely a result of theft or violence, he wanted it back more than ever.

_I want to tell Ilia about my adventures, _he thought suddenly. _I want to tell her about Midna, and being a wolf, and about the battles I fought, and what it was like meeting the princess. And I…I need to tell her how I feel…_

Yes, that was most certainly the most important thing. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Their date in the market had been great, but…he wanted to sing with her when she asked him too. He wanted to explain himself instead of running off after an old family member with no justification; he wanted…he wanted to tell her he loved her, instead of relying completely on a kiss.

Sorrow weighing down his heart, instead of the usual cheer he felt each and every morning, Link stepped over to his trunk where he stored his clothes. Opening up the lid, he found his green tunic and hat sitting right on top where he'd left them.

_Rusl said I should start wearing my weapons again. And I have to agree. Especially if I'm going to go looking for trouble._

Knowing exactly what he was getting himself into, Link pulled out his hero clothes. It was time to head into town again. And this time, he'd be seeking out the dark man that Gerta and Telma spoke of. He was the only link he had into his past.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of the Search

**Chapter 5**

The Start Of The Search

When Ilia heard the knock on her front door, her heart leapt into her throat with excitement. She knew exactly who was calling on her. And as luck would have it, her father was out at the moment doing some mayor-like business at the goat ranch. More specifically, scolding poor Fado for letting yet another goat escape. Whenever Link had a day off, things didn't seem to go as smoothly at the ranch. Ilia had to giggle.

_That's because Link's so responsible!_

Jumping up from her seat where she'd been making a new hairpiece for herself, she wanted to look nice for their next date, Ilia couldn't help but to almost gallop to the front door. She just couldn't wait to see him. And she knew he couldn't wait to see her too. That's why he'd come over so early in the morning right? The sun had just risen after all. The sky was still pink and orange. Reaching the handle, Ilia eagerly pulled the door open. Smile as bright as the rising sun on her face she greeted Link.

"Good morning! I was just thinking abo…"

But Ilia's voice immediately tapered off when she saw what Link was wearing. He was fully dressed in his green tunic, the one made from thick hide, complete with chainmail just beneath its coloring. He had on his gauntlets, the ones that covered his Triforce mark on his hand. But, worst of all, she spotted his weapons, both sword and shield on his back.

Ilia's smile vanished like a summers wind when the cold set in. Her green eyes immediately widened with both surprise and alarm. Instinctively, a hand rose up to her mouth as worry set in, replacing any remnants of excitement that she had.

"You…you're wearing your weapons," she said. Ilia immediately looked to Link's face, because this was the only way they could communicate and it was the closest thing to an explanation that she would get. Right away she saw that Link was very serious, his thick, golden eyebrows low over his cool blue eyes. His mouth was set as firmly as his jaw. And when he looked like that, he seemed as if he could be a completely different Link than the one she'd had a date with in the market yesterday.

It made her nervous. The last time she'd seen him like this, he was fighting to free Hyrule from the tyranny of the king of Twilight. Although she'd never seen it for herself, she knew very well that Link had been bloodied and bruised, and possibly even killed a few times during his battles.

_Thank Farore for fairies,_ she thought, but quickly shook her head to clear it. This was not the time to get absorbed in dark things like that. She had to pay attention to see if she could figure out what was going on at the present given time. Looking back to her dates face, she saw that he was waiting for her to speak for him, since he couldn't. The only way to start was for her to say something, and then to wait for him to shake his head.

Ilia…for once, saw the frustration on his face at not being able to begin the conversation. It was odd, because he'd never seemed to mind or care before. In fact, Link hardly seemed to notice. He certainly wasn't bothered by his handicap normally; at least he hadn't been for a long time. But now…she could clearly see his growing anxiety. Something had definitely changed; something to cause him to think about his handicap whereas he hardly ever did before.

Ilia bet she knew exactly what this all was regarding.

"This is about yesterday…isn't it?" Link immediately nodded, used to having people in Ordon start with vague, general, and wide sweeping topics until they could narrow something down. Normally he understood why this was done and that it was out of consideration for him. Instead of assuming something for him, people asked questions. But today…Ilia could see his impatience at it. Hating that he was so unhappy about something he'd always been afflicted with for as long as she'd known him, Ilia tried to hurry it along.

"Y…your voice. I can see you're upset about it," she said, her green eyes flickering to the side. It was painful to witness for her. She loved Link dearly, and it was wretched to see him torn by a thing he couldn't change. A thing no one could change.

"I'm sorry Link," she said earnestly. "This is because I brought up all those things yesterday. I…I was so curious about what'd happened in your past, so I…I pressured you into going and talking to Rusl with me, even though I saw you weren't as keen on the idea as I was. And that conversation must have made you think about it, and now you're worried about it…"

Link shook his head no, then re-thought it, and nodded. But then he only seemed to grow more frustrated. He let out a quick rush of air, sighing, then instead of trying to communicate anything, he took a step forward. Stepping into Ilia's doorway, he reached out both gloved hands. Grabbing onto his girlfriend, he pulled her forward and into an embrace.

Ilia was at first startled, but then immediately settled against his chest. As always, he was warm and she could feel the steady beat of his strong heart. He smelt good, as usual, and like always, she didn't want him to leave. But she knew what his green clothes meant.

"I know you're leaving," she said, her throat starting to tighten. "I know it has to do with finding your aunt yesterday, and all that talk about that dark man who…who…_bought_ you!" The very word was hard to say. It was just so awful to think about. The idea of Link being hurt was almost unbearable for her.

"And if you're dressed like that and you have your weapons then…then you must be prepared for trouble." Link only squeezed her more tightly; unable to offer her a proper farewell, or say a single utterance about how he felt, which of course, was why he was doing this to begin with. Pulling back from Ilia briefly, so she could see him, he lifted a hand and touched it to his throat. Ilia watched green eyes focusing on his gestures.

"You think you can find your voice?"

_Maybe,_ he thought. But of course…no one could hear him. His blue eyes started to fill with a sadness that Ilia knew she never wanted to see on his handsome face. It broke her heart to see him like that when he was normally so full of confidence and joy. She wondered how long he'd carried such sorrow, keeping it hidden away inside where he wouldn't worry anyone with his burdens. Her own eyes changed to match his.

"Oh Link, you know I love you just as you are, don't you? You don't have to run off to try and find your voice. Everyone here loves you! We don't care whether you can speak or not." Link nodded, and quickly a small smile spread over his lips.

He knew. And Ilia understood that he knew. All the same, she could see the strain on his features, and his smile was still a little sad. Ilia sighed, her leaf-green eyes flittering to the side once more.

"You…have to do this, don't you? You have to do this for yourself." Glancing back at him, she saw him offer a curt nod. Knowing then that this was something she couldn't change, and also, that it was something she _shouldn't_ change, she tried to instead change her attitude so that she could support her love interest.

Ilia knew that Link had to find his voice. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, to never be able to speak, to never tell anyone how she felt or what she was thinking. The idea of never having an opinion was frightening to her. And Link had somehow managed to carry that weight his entire life. If there was a remote chance that he could change his fate, she knew he had to take it, or at least try.

It would set him free of the shackles he'd trudged around in since he was five years old. And Ilia knew that if anyone in all the land of Hyrule deserved to express himself, it was Link.

And so, she turned and faced him, if not a bit shyly, and offered him a warm and welcoming smile.

"Well, I look forward to hearing your voice for the first time Link. I just know it will be as wonderful sounding as I always imagined. It'll match your handsome looks!"

A pink coloring immediately rose to Link's cheeks as he grinned in flattered embarrassment. He chuckled briefly, and as always, it was like music to Ilia's ears. It was the closest she ever got to hearing his tones. She stepped in, closing the space between them a second time.

"As always, come home safely Link." Leaning up, she planted a sweet, quick kiss on his lips. Link's grin only grew wider, and this time, his nod was full of life and vigor, just as it usually was. Ilia smiled.

"Don't be too long. Don't make me worry!" Link nodded again as he turned to leave, Epona situated on the road just in front of her house. He waved goodbye, then headed toward his mount. Ilia stood in her doorway, knowing she wouldn't head back in until he was completely out of sight; for with Link, there was never a way to tell when he'd be back. It could be only a day or two…or he could be gone for months. Ilia tried not to let her fear show on her face. It was just so hard, not knowing what kind of danger he'd be getting into or when she'd see him again.

"Be safe!" She called as he climbed up into his saddle. Link smiled and offered another wave before gripping his reins. But then with a sharp kick, Epona was off, galloping toward the woods. For a few seconds, Ilia was content to watch, but then, suddenly, she had to urge to shout after him. Her heart pounding, she took several steps outside of her house. Then suddenly, she was down the front steps and in the dusty road, her feet still bare for she'd never put on shoes. Watching Epona's white tail grow smaller and smaller in the distance, Ilia raised her hands, cupping them over her mouth.

"I love you!"

And although she couldn't really see if Link turned in his saddle or not, or even if her message found him, she still felt sure that her words had reached his pointed ears. And even though she knew he hadn't a voice to call it back to her, she felt in her heart that he had.

He shouted back; even if no one else could hear him.

The day had started out with fine weather. As Link rode Epona though Faron woods and out into the field, the rising sun of the up and coming day had shined down onto his back and shoulders and warmed the right side of his body, since he was heading north. But the longer he rode, the more clouds seemed to gather. It didn't look exactly like a storm was brewing, just that the sky would no longer be clear. And sure enough, when he reached Castle Town, the sky was coated in a thin layer of gray clouds. Nothing heavy or big enough to produce rain, but all the same it was enough to block out the pleasantries of light and instead give everyone a rather gloomy looking day instead.

Link sighed as he dismounted Epona; at least it was matching his mood. And he was happy enough that he wouldn't have to do his errands out in the wet. A soggy tunic was never any fun. He'd discovered how unpleasant that could truly be, having been stuck inside the water temple for days on end.

After securing Epona, he stepped in through the southern gate. Link immediately had a destination in mind. Before he made any major decisions, he wanted to stop by and see Telma. The woman got a good earful of news and gossip every second of any given day. Running a bar made her the local therapist as well as the local barkeep. Anyone having any troubles, or even anyone who had a drink or two, usually ended up telling her their entire life story. And although Telma herself was no gossip, and was very well know for keeping peoples secrets and personal lives within the confines of her bar, Link also knew that she would always do the right thing if any real, serious, or dangerous information came her way. Telma had prevented a few crimes from being committed by reporting hostile intentions to royal guards in time. And she'd also been a tremendous help to him during the war. It was her connections after all, that put Link in contact with all the other members of the backwater Hyrule party that wanted to do something about the Twilight and Zant.

Link had to smile to himself. He'd no idea that Rusl had been part of that party at the time. And when he'd found out, he couldn't help but to feel a little proud of himself. Although Link couldn't remember his biological father, he was proud to be following in the footsteps of his adoptive one.

And so, walking through the hustle and bustle of the crowded southern streets of the market, Link worked his way through the venders and the merchants and the shoppers. He did notice a few more heads turned his way as opposed to the other day when he'd been here with Ilia. He knew very well that it was because of what he was wearing. He was well known for his green tunic and strange garb. And of course, he had his weapons on today. And although he no longer carried the famous Master Sword, the one Rusl had entrusted him with from Ordon was still an eye catcher.

Being such a famous knight, Link felt lucky that no one called out to him or tried to stop him. Just a few gawkers. Of course, he'd kept his gaze fixated firmly ahead of himself and tried to make it clear that he had a destination today. Perhaps no one bothered him because of that. Whatever the reason, he made it to the little back ally where Telma's bar was tucked away. Stepping down the rugged staircase, Link stepped into the shadowy alleyway, and then down and into the bar. Pushing the door open, for it was always cracked a bit, he entered the candle-lit atmosphere.

With no windows, the bar was always lit with several torches and by candlelight. With perpetual darkness invading the area, it gave a good illusion to it being dusk at any time during the day. _It encourages people to drink,_ Telma had once told him. _Makes them forget that it's daytime and that they might have a few responsibilities waiting for them outside._ Link had chuckled at the time. Whatever helped her make a profit.

As Link stepped in today, he found no patrons, just Telma, stacking a large portion of freshly cleaned beer mugs up onto her shelves.

"We're closed until noon," she called. Her back turned to him, she didn't see who'd entered. "Really, you shouldn't drink so early in the morning anyway. If you're that desperate maybe I'll sell you a bottle. But you better drink it at home!"

Of course, Link didn't answer. He stepped further into the bar, making his way over toward the counter. Telma didn't turn, seeing as her arms were loaded with the beer mugs, and in Link's opinion she was holding far too many.

_She probably didn't want to make more than one trip to the kitchen, _he thought. And of course, the moment the thought crossed his mind, Telma turned to the shelf to her left and as she did, one of the mugs on top of the pile she held started to wobble.

"Oh no!" And then of course it started to fall. Startled by the sudden loss of the top mug, Telma moved far too quickly and dislodged two more. In only a blink, three were sailing through the air. Acting more on instinct than on thought, Link was at her side in only a heartbeat. And with a thunk, thunk, thunk, he caught all three.

With a startled gasp at the quick arrival of a person beside her, Telma turned, yellow eyes wide in order to find Link holding all three mugs, one in each hand and the third balanced precariously on top of his head. The barkeeper blinked in surprise, at first caught off guard, but then a smile cracked her tanned face and she immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh ho! Ha ha ha! Isn't that just so like you lad? Arriving in the nick of time! Ha ha! Good reflexes kid!" Overcome with laughter, Telma turned toward her bar and carefully began putting her glasses down so no more would be in jeopardy. Once her arms were free, she really let it come fourth; allowing her belly to shake and her large bosom to bounce up and down. She lifted a hand to wipe at her mascara eyes.

Link smiled widely, as always glad to be of service to someone. But really, he couldn't move, afraid that the one he'd caught just atop his head would topple. So he simply stood there, waiting for his good friend to calm down a bit.

Telma let out a few more 'ho ho's' and 'ha ha's,' but got herself under control in a short amount of time. She'd always been a joyous person, which was one of the many reasons Link liked her, but she also knew when it was time to help out or get to business. Seeing Link's predicament, she reached out a hand and took the beer mug off from on top of his green hat. It wasn't hard for her to do, considering she was a good deal taller than him.

"Thanks for saving my valuable merchandise Link," she said. "Each one of these costs me fifteen rupees a piece! And running a bar, you can bet to as how many are broken each night. It'd be a shame if I broke a few on my own!"

After setting down the third one, she took the first and second from him. Lining them up on the bar top with their counterparts, Telma then turned to face her guest, leaning an elbow on top her freshly shined bar.

"I'll make sure to only take a few at a time from now on. I just felt so hurried today. No reason really, I just wanted to get the chores done." Link nodded in understanding. Being a farmhand, he'd had plenty of days like that himself. But of course that wasn't why he'd come. His lighthearted mood started to dwindle as he thought about recent events, and more appropriately, recent dreams. If Telma knew anything about the dark man, he needed her help. Seeing her friend's happy expression slip, Telma's followed suit.

"Something tells me you're not here for a visit. If you were, you wouldn't be wearing your weapons and that green getup of yours." Link nodded, if not a bit solemnly. At first he'd been worried about how he would convey his problem to Telma, but he wasn't so concerned anymore. Telma, like Ilia was very good at knowing what he needed. And being the local barkeep, she also knew that the reason he came to her a lot of the time was for news or information. In knowing that, he didn't really need to say anything. Telma knew what information was important, and what wasn't.

Turning back to her mugs, Telma picked up only two at a time, one in each hand. Turning to her counters, she leisurely began to put them away.

"If you're all geared up like that, and if you're walking into my bar at this early hour, then you have something important to do," she stated. "And if you're coming to me than you're wanting some good information." After putting her first two mugs away, she turned to gaze at the young warrior. Her yellow eyes, as always, were sharp. But what made Link nervous was her serious expression.

"Well I've got some information for you Link. And you're not going to like it. A lot happened after you left town yesterday." Link remained silent, although he hadn't much of a choice about it. Keeping his lupine blue eyes on his good friend, he watched as she picked up two more glasses. He thought for a moment about helping her stack them on their shelves, but something told him she was just going through the motions for the sake of something to do.

"That dark man, the dark knight I warned you about, he came in here late last night looking for you," she said. "Told me that he heard you were here earlier in the day. Now, it's no secret that you and I are friends, and so I didn't deny it. I said you were here, but that you'd left. He then asked me where you lived." Telma stopped stacking her dishes, and Link, for half a moment, had stopped breathing.

If this man, whoever he was, found out that he lived in Ordon…well, then Link feared for his family's safety. What would a man like that do if he went to Ordon? What if he went looking for him, and Link wasn't there? What if he asked everyone where he was, and no one would say to try and protect him? What would a man like that do? Would he burn houses? Kill people?

Link swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat, and he was sure, in watching Telma, that she saw the fear in his eyes. To try and lesson the blow for him, she smiled.

"Come now Link, do you really think I'd tell a coward like that anything? I told him I didn't know where you lived." Link sighed with relief. But, in all honesty, he didn't think such information would be hard to find out. Although hardly anyone knew where he lived, if they did, Ordon would be receiving fan after fan since he'd been knighted, but the point was that people knew where he _didn't_ live. Everyone knew he didn't live in castle town with the other Hylians. And if Link didn't live in castle town, then there were really only two places left to check: Kakariko village and Ordon. Hardly anyone lived down by the lake, and only Gorons lived on the mountain. And quite obviously, only Zora could live in Zora's Domain.

"Link, you listen now." Blinking and coming out of thought, Link lifted his gaze to Telma. And there, he found her wearing a dangerously serious face indeed. It made him a little nervous.

"That man is bad news Link. The other day, I thought his only intention was to fight you; probably for honor, or glory, or some other nonsense like that. But after his visit last night, after seeing him for myself, and looking him eye to eye, I know better. He doesn't want to fight you for some trivial reason, like I'd heard. I'm not sure he wants to fight you at all. Whatever it is he wants, isn't good. He may even be looking to kill you. He had murder in his eyes. A person could smell blood lust on him a mile away. I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me why he was searching for you. All he said was that you owed him something." Telma let out a quick scoff of disbelief.

"Like anyone in Hyrule would believe that. Everyone knows you don't owe anybody anything. But all the same, that's what he said." Telma fell quiet for a second then as she looked Link over, taking in the sight of him, like someone who takes in the sight of someone who's going away on a long trip. As if she were afraid she wouldn't see him for a while. In looking at her expression, Link recognized the face she was wearing.

_She's afraid for me,_ he thought astonished. And that made him nervous too. Telma was a very confident woman; not only in herself, but in others as well. During the war, there had been plenty of times, plenty of very hard times, when Link wasn't sure he could do it, when he wasn't sure he could suffer through anymore and survive. And each and every time he ran into Telma, she'd always say the same thing: "Suck it up soldier! You're a man aren't you? The goddesses chose you didn't they? You think that mark on your hand is a toy?"

Her encouragement had meant the world. And Telma had never doubted his skills. She knew that he could whoop any other fighter in the kingdom, despite his small stature. To see her worried for him now, when she really hadn't been during the war, made him a little worried too.

_She hasn't even seen him fight, has she? Why would she think I'd be in danger? _Almost at once, Link's mind brought him back to his dream. He could not shake that feeling of fear he'd had. When he'd looked at that tall, looming shadow, he'd felt power radiating from it. He'd felt the darkness roll from his shoulders like waves on the sea. He didn't feel…human.

_Perhaps…she sensed that too?_ Link looked to Telma. He so much wanted to ask her. It felt important. Vitally so. _Is this why she's frightened?_ Link met her eyes and tried to grip her. He tried to read her, convey that he needed more information. But it was hard. A specific question like that, almost never went answered. Not with his condition.

Telma could see Link wanted more. She could see that he had a burning query, but she was not a mind reader. And having been through this with him before, she only shook her head.

"That's all I have for you Link," she said finally. "He didn't say anything important, like who he was or where he was from or why he was after you. He didn't even say if he'd be spending the night in town. But, I'd say, since this is the second day I've heard of him being here, that if you stick around, you'll probably bump into him. If not, I'd try visiting madam Fanadi, the fortune teller. Maybe she could help you locate him. Not because I believe she's a real psychic mind you, ho ho, no! But believe me Link, she get's almost as much gossip as I do, maybe even more with her profession."

Telma offered him a cheerful wink, something she did for people she was fond of. Link had to smile, even if the situation suddenly seemed more serious than before. It was just like Telma to not believe in psychics. And so, he gave a nod.

"Good luck Link," she said. "And if you're going to be hanging around town, don't forget to stop by later on tonight. Maybe I'll have more information for you. Or maybe that dark knight fellow will stop in again. We'll see how it goes. But of course, if it was me, I wouldn't be searching for a man like that in the first place." But then her smile only grew, maybe a hint of mischievousness entering it.

"But of course, knowing you, you have a good reason. Maybe you're trying to protect Ordon? Whatever it is, I know it's a noble cause lad. You're not one to run from danger." She offered yet a second wink. "You're one of the last real men out there. I swear it."

Link always appreciated the flattery, and Telma wasn't short on it. She had a way with her words.

"Go on now, shoo," she waved her hands at him suddenly, as if he'd gone from being 'one of the last real men out there' to being a stray cat. "Go about your business. Tell me all about it when you're done." And although he knew Telma didn't mean anything by it, the last comment stung a little bit, whereas it never would have before.

Link couldn't come back and tell her all about it. He couldn't come back to tell her anything for that matter. But a lot of people, Link noticed throughout his life, said things like this in parting. Speech was so common for everyone else, that it became second nature to say such things, even to someone who was incapable of it.

It had never bothered him before. But suddenly, Link had become so aware of his mutism. Ever since he'd woken up from that terrible nightmare he recognized that he was suddenly sensitive to it.

_She's only wishing me well,_ he chastised himself. And although he knew it was true, it didn't erase the sudden pain he felt. It was like something was missing. And even though that something had been missing for as long as he could remember, it was different now that he'd started thinking he might actually be able to have that thing back. Having speech be attainable, made him dreadfully aware of the fact that he was locked within himself.

As if he was a prisoner in his own body.

Biting back his emotions and knowing full well that Telma wished him well, Link turned away and headed for the bar exit. He had other things to worry about and focus on. There was no sense dwelling on his lost voice.

((Note to readers: So things really pick up quickly within the next two or three chapters. Make sure to keep reading! Actually...now that I'm looking at some of the chapters that are about to come up...I might have to change the rating for M for mature simply because of the violence. Although...you guys were probably expecting that considering Link is a warrior anyway. Never mind I'll leave it alone. I'm babbling! Anyway, make sure to leave comments for me! I'm an attention whore after all, and I'm used to receiving a lot more reviews from my Death Note stuff! LOL!

~Spotofpaint))


	6. Chapter 6: The Temple

((I'm so glad so many people seem interested in my fanfiction! I've also always been fascinated by the idea of Link being mute, hence this story. :) It's also been quite a challenge writing for a character who has no dialogue. But it's also been very fun and enlightening too. It certainly makes me more aware of other senses I could be using to describe his world and circumstances.))

**Chapter 6**

The Temple

When Link stepped out of the darkness of the bar and out into the light of day, he originally thought he'd head to madam Fanadi's right away to see if she could tell him anything. But as soon as he started walking out of the alleyway and back into the busy streets, he felt differently. Something told him not to head across the main street and into the side one just ahead of him. Instead, he felt pulled in a different direction. He felt like he needed to head somewhere else; somewhere to his right. Link had always trusted such feelings before, and he'd always been a very instinctual person, and so, without even thinking so much of it, he turned and headed down the bustling street.

Not really knowing his destination quite yet, and not having the same sense of urgency about him as before, Link was now much more approachable. As such, almost immediately people began to greet him in the market place.

"Hello Link!"

"Good morning!" Link turned, his blue eyes falling on to each person as they greeted him or offered him a smile. In seeing joy on other Hylian's faces, Link had to feel it too. He couldn't help but to smile in return. Unable to return the greetings, he instead waved.

"Pleasant morning, isn't it?" One woman said. She seemed to be in the middle of her chores, carrying a basket of dirty laundry down to the river for a wash. Link smiled and nodded in agreement, even though the day wasn't really one of the best. It was still hazy, the sky a light gray with misty clouds that veiled the blue above. Even so, enough light was getting through to ensure it wasn't too gloomy.

As the woman went about her business, Link couldn't help but to feel much better than he had only a few moments ago. There was no denying that he loved Hyrule, and that he loved the people in it. With the Twilight back in its original boundaries and with Zant and Ganon gone, Hyrule had been very peaceful. Zelda ran her kingdom expertly, and had always seemed more of a queen than like a princess.

Passing many people on his way, Link found himself heading toward castle town's main square. Stepping out of the roadway and into the thick of it, Link found himself in the expanses of the main area. As always, it was full of life. The fountain in the markets center rose its waters up toward the gray sky. There were a group of kids playing ball nearby, kicking it down the cobblestone and nearly getting in an older gentlemen's way.

"Hey! Watch it you delinquents!" Link had to chuckle. Kids were kids. No matter where he'd traveled or what race he visited it was the same. A band was playing over on the other side, the same one from when he'd taken Ilia on her date. The Zora singer was still exceptional, and Link saw someone put a tip in the musician's tip box.

The sight was peaceful and a bit relieving, but all the same, Link still felt that same pull that had led him here originally.

_Is it the fountain I wanted to look at? The place aunt Gerta had sold me?_ Link turned his attention back to the fountain, but after looking at it for only a second he knew this wasn't what he'd come for.

_No…_ Looking around himself, Link followed his instincts, trusting that they were almost always accurate, possibly because it had something to do with him once being a wolf, or maybe it was just the simple fact that he'd always had them. Whatever the reason, he was pulled the other way and he obeyed and turned to find the thing that was calling to him.

His lupine blue eyes fell onto the ruined temple, just next to the restaurant. It towered above the other buildings at a full three stories. He could still see the large circular window that used to hold the beautiful stained glass pictures of the goddesses. It was woefully empty now, it's glass long gone. But…for some reason, maybe due to his dream, he could clearly recall what it had once looked like. And it made him suddenly very sad that the stained glass mural was gone. It had simply been so lovely.

Link's dark leather boots moved forward. And before he really even knew what was happening, he was stepping toward the temple. It was most certainly the pull he felt, and he simply had to go inside.

It seemed right after all. He was here to investigate his missing voice. And the temple, as of the moment, seemed to be the most likely area everything had taken place in. This was where he'd fought the dark man.

Sure of himself, Link stepped up to the two, heavy, oak doors. They were weathered. The stain that had been put on them long ago to protect it from the weather had worn off. Now it was cracked and dirtied. One of them had lost its handle, but the other remained a strong, proud gold; reminding Hylian's who passed by that it was once a place that had been cherished and taken care of.

Seeing it in disrepair brought Link the same feeling of sadness as witnessing the broken window. Why had the temple become so forgotten?

Reaching out, Link gripped the one remaining handle, but found he didn't really need it, for the doors weren't latched and instead swung inward very easily. Releasing a horrendous creaking sound, giving away their age, the doors permitted him to enter. Stepping inside, Link closed the doors behind him to give himself some privacy.

Standing there in the doorway, Link quickly understood why the temple hadn't ever been put back in use. It was nearly destroyed. Looking out at the sanctuary before him almost made him want to weep, for he had just recently, only a night ago, witnessed what the temple had looked like when it was whole and intact in its rightful stage.

The pulpit had been shattered. Its splinters littered every available space inside the building. The pews were completely gone, where they'd ended up, Link didn't know. The window, as he'd already seen from the outside had cried its colored glass down onto the stone floor. Bright, vibrant, shades of blue, green and red glittered in the gray sunlight that made it in from outside. The decorations, wall scrolls and candles that he remembered were all shattered, or torn or even gone completely. Images of the goddesses that once lined the walls on paper or canvas were shredded. It appeared almost as if they'd been clawed: as if by an animal or a creature.

Even the very stones of the walls and floors were destroyed. Some had been pulled up, others smashed. And this Link simply didn't understand, because the temple was made up of huge, seemingly indestructible stones. Each brick weighed far more than Link himself. How anything could tear them up or shatter them was a mystery.

The temple smelt of must and mold. It was damp inside. A lot of the corners were growing green beds of moss. Rain and wind clearly came in through the broken windows every time a storm came through. The weather had beaten down what remained of the little temple.

For a long moment, all Link could do was stand there in the entranceway. He felt his chest tighten as he gazed at the destruction. It was horrible. And he had not been prepared to see such levels of force. It was undeniable that something huge had happened here years ago. There had not only been a fight or struggle…this was something far more powerful than that.

_Only magic could cause such damage, _he thought. For what else could lift such stones? Nothing he'd ever encountered before could.

_Is all of this because of me? Did that dark man do this?_ Link simply couldn't remember. And in seeing the true power of it all, he wasn't sure he even wanted to. There were claw marks in solid stone. The pulpit appeared as if it had simply exploded.

_How did I survive this?_ Link had survived a lot of things. He'd overcome impossible odds and had stood up against creatures twenty times his size. He'd fought through fire, and ice and acid. He'd even traveled across worlds. But he was very aware of the fact that when this particular horror happened to him, he was only five years old.

_How could any child…_ But he didn't even want to think about it. Something lurked just beneath the surface of his memory. And it felt a lot like being out in the middle of the sea on a calm day in a tiny row boat. Link was aware that there was a huge monster waiting just beneath the water. And he didn't really want to know just how big that shadow really was.

Stepping forward, he moved out of the entrance way and further into the temple. Almost immediately he felt at home. Despite the destruction all around him, he could not deny that he loved the building. It didn't make a lot of sense. He'd only been here twice in his entire life: once as a child, and of course, now in the present. All the same, there was a connection he could not ignore. He felt it in his bones, in his very heart and soul. And as his boots moved forward through the dust on the ground, causing it to swirl about him, he could see exactly the places that the pews once stood. He could see them shine with their glossy finish in the firelight of the candles lit nearby, giving the temple a warm glow.

It was like looking at a ghost.

His heart beat inside of his chest as a light chill ran through his skin. For a brief second, his pointed ears fooled him into thinking he heard music. But as soon as the heavenly melody breathed by him, it then faded and was gone.

_I'm hearing ghosts now too._ He was starting to feel a little spooked. But all the same, he felt as if he never, ever wanted to leave.

His feet stopped moving, and he found himself standing in the center of the sanctuary. Lifting his eyes, he gazed up at the empty window that stood just above where the pulpit used to be. He could still see the goddesses, floating over the land of Hyrule, shaping it, loving it, protecting it.

Link knew without a doubt, in looking at that empty space, that even with the window gone and the temple destroyed, that the goddesses were all still here. They were everywhere, for sure. He'd been taught from a young age that they watched over everyone and everything, from animals to people, big and small. But here, in their temple, he felt something more.

_Magic?_ He wondered. _Their power?_ Whatever it was, he could not deny that it had a grip on him. A firm, almost unbreakable grip. And he wished, for the unnumbered time since he saw the temple's condition, that the temple would be fixed.

_Why hasn't it been repaired? This is the only temple in Castle Town. Don't the people need it? _He knew it would be a huge task. The destruction was significant. Perhaps, there simply wasn't enough money to repair it.

_At least it hasn't been torn down._

The weight of everything that Link was suddenly feeling became immense. The state of the building filled him with a sadness he hadn't been prepared for. The sheer power of the destruction around him had filled him with a sense of fear. And he could still feel that monster of a memory lurking just beneath him, threatening to swallow him whole. And on top of all this, he could not fight the gripping sensation that something powerful had a hold on him in this place.

Whether it was magic or the goddess's power didn't matter. What did matter was that Link felt like he was standing right next to something very important, something that perhaps was meant to be a part of him, or was a part of him, but he couldn't see it, or touch it, and he didn't know where it was. But the longer he stood there…the more fragmented he started to feel. Almost as if…he wasn't a whole person.

_What…what's happening? What is this?_

Link felt his body start to tremble. His breathing picked up pace. And for a second, he felt almost as if he'd be crushed by it all, as if it could drive him to his knees and into the ground. Confused, and not knowing what was happening to him, Link cried out in the only way he could.

_Goddesses help me!_

Immediately, the front door of the temple opened, it's loud creaking of the old, weathered, wood making itself heard as it echoed through the stagnant air and bounced off the stone walls.

Startled out of the swirl of things that were attacking him, Link jumped a bit, and then turned to find the source of the noise. Blinking into the light of the open doorway, it was almost impossible to see who entered, since the person's silhouette was framed in the doorway. For a brief terrifying moment, Link was reminded of the dark shadow creature from his nightmare, but then the newcomer closed the door behind them, and they became visible in the gloom of the temple. Link let out a rush of air, relieved to see that it was actually a small, old man.

The man was dressed simply, and had sandals on his feet. His hair was thin and white as it wisped around his head and small pointed ears. He had a beard to match, and it was a little patchy, perhaps due to his age. He had a lot of wrinkles and carried a wooden walking stick with a twist near its top. His eyes were very kind, and Link was immediately put at ease. This man was clearly, the farthest thing from the shadow creature in all of Hyrule, and maybe even beyond.

"Hello young man," the elder greeting. Stepping further into the temple, Link saw that he moved stiffly and with difficulty. There was a single step coming up, one that Link hadn't even noticed entering the temple in his youth, but now saw clear as day when considering an old man. Acting, as always on instinct, Link rushed to go help him. Reaching his side, Link carefully gripped the man's shoulders just before he hit the step, then assisted him in guiding him down it. The older Hylian smiled, revealing a missing tooth. Link found it somehow charming.

"Thank you. I come to the temple everyday to pay my respects, but that first step gets a little harder every time I come." Both of them on level ground now, Link released the man. And for a brief second, he thought about helping him to a pew, but had to remind himself that there weren't any.

_You stand everyday? _He thought a bit sadly. Link wished he could get the gentlemen a seat. It was easy to see that his old bones ached and weren't always the kindest to him. But alas, there was nothing to pull over to him; not even a piece of rubble was left large enough to serve any purpose. All the same, the elder didn't seem even in the least bit perturbed by his circumstances. He hobbled a few feet further into the temple, and stopped just in its center, the very place Link had just stood. Then he turned and fixated his kind, old, eyes, on the youth.

"You're name is Link, isn't it?" He questioned. "You're a very kind, brave, young man Link."

At first Link had been surprised at the man's knowing of him. But then of course Link remembered that he was famous now. A lot of people knew who he was, even if he'd never met them before. All the same, he couldn't help but to feel as if the man actually did know him. And not just through rumors or gossip. He felt almost…fatherly somehow.

_I bet he knows about the temple, _Link thought. _If I could just ask him, he might be able to tell me how it got destroyed. _Link's expression twisted then as his thought finished. Not being able to speak seemed to be making the pain in his chest grow ever larger every time he thought about it. In this place, standing in the midst of this ruined temple, Link felt as if he very truly was naturally made to have a voice.

"You look forlorn, son," the elderly man said. And the expression in his kind eyes suggested that he felt sorrow for Link in simply knowing he was melancholy. He lifted his free hand, the one not clutching his staff and quickly waved Link over, beckoning him.

"Come, stand here with me. The goddess's like you I can tell."

Not really knowing what else to do, and being unable to ask the man the questions he wanted, Link did what he always did: what he was told. Besides…he couldn't deny that he liked this old fellow. There was something about him that was very comforting. And Link was getting tired of feeling alone. Simply wanting the company, Link moved to the older gentlemen's side. Once standing beside him, the elder turned and faced the destruction in the temple.

"Your sorrow is over the devastation of the temple, isn't it?" It was one of the many reasons Link was feeling the things he was at the moment, and so, he nodded. And oddly, once he had, the older man smiled; a response he was not expecting.

"I think the goddess's are happy that you're here, regardless of the state of this temple," he said. "And besides, it's not like they live here. They live mostly in people's hearts." The man turned, grinning up at the youth beside him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Link blinked, his blue eyes widening. Immediately he had to wonder if the man he was speaking with wasn't a sage, or maybe a spiritual leader of another temple, perhaps somewhere else in Hyrule. But no…that couldn't be. He said he came to the temple everyday to pay his respects. That meant he lived here in Castle Town.

_He's much older than anyone I've ever met before, _Link thought. _Perhaps in his age, he's learned more of the goddess's secrets than the rest of us. He's had more time to speak with them after all._ But of course, Link's curiosity would go unanswered, seeing as he had no way to pose his question. All the same, he wondered if the older man would even answer such a query, even if Link did have a voice to ask it with.

The elder smiled brightly, knowingly, as if he could hear Link's thoughts and knew exactly what he was pondering. But instead of addressing it, he turned back to the rubble around them.

"I always thought it was peaceful in here, despite my surroundings, and despite this temple's history."

_History!_ Link immediately grew excited. _So he does know something!_ Link looked to his elder then, letting his eagerness shine on his face. Reaching out, he touched the older man's arm in order to get his attention. But really there had been no need. The bearded man saw the need in his younger counterpart's eyes.

"Oh! You're interested in history? A lot of younger Hylians these days aren't. Would you…like to hear the story about how this temple was put into ruin?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ Link nodded, several times. Perhaps a bit more quickly than was necessary. The gentleman chuckled.

"I thought you would. That's why you've come." And it wasn't a question. It was more like the elder simply knew. "Very well." Turning away from Link, he then focused his wrinkled eyes back up and on the broken stained glass window above them. Link, not turning his gaze, instead watched the older man's face as his eyes drifted back and away into memory. His expression would tell Link world's more than the stained window.

"It was in the evening. I remember because the sun had just set and it was that time of day when the world is dark, but there's still a fine red line coming up from the horizon. I live very near bye, and can see the temple from my home. I heard a great and terrible noise break the night air. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before. A booming, terrible, deep noise. Like thunder, or the roar of wind. I don't know what it was, but I ran to my window to see what was happening. And when I looked out, there was a great amount of shadow and light coming from the windows!

It flashed all sorts of colors, sometimes red, a terrible red, like blood or fire, and then other times green. The green wasn't as terrifying, and it in fact reminded me of a spring day. Because of that and the feelings I got while watching, I always thought that there was a great battle ensuing inside! I thought I heard screaming, but it was hard to know for certain over the deafening noise of the darker thing. But one thing was for sure, there was certainly a battle between good and evil happening.

For a while, I was frightened, because it seemed as if the evil one was winning. But then, a blinding light filled the temple! It burst forth through the windows, shattering all of them. It was white and gold, like the sun, and it lit up the entire market square outside like day! I heard the evil thing wail a terrible noise, and then, the light simply faded away. I knew that good had won, that the goddesses had banished the evil thing from their temple."

The elder turned his gaze away from the broken window then, and instead focused it on Link. He smiled warmly, reminding Link of a grandfather figure.

"This place we stand on is holy ground. For it was in this place that evil was banished. And although I am certain in my heart that evil is banished by good on a daily basis, in small ways, and in large, by individuals, and by people together all the time, it is rare to witness it being done by higher forces. And I am certain, that evil will never be allowed to set foot into this temple again."

Link stood still, and remained quiet as the man finished. For a long moment, he felt almost as if he couldn't breathe. The story was powerful and very moving. And Link had to believe it. It explained a lot of the destruction he saw. And it fit in perfectly with the memories Link held. It filled in the gaps too perfectly for it to not be the truth. And besides…a story like that could very easily be confirmed. If the battle the elder described was true, and it happened only thirteen or so years ago as Link estimated, than almost anyone in Castle Town old enough to remember would regale him with the same tale.

It made his mind swim. And it made his heart feel as if it was falling and then rising, and then falling once more through stormy seas or swirling clouds. The idea of being in this temple when those things happened was terrifying.

_Was I really a part of all that? Was I here when this happened? Was I being attacked by some dark creature? Did the goddesses save me?_

His golden eyebrows knit themselves together at the thought, and for a moment, his breathing hitched. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. _It sounds so impossible._

"My son," came the kind, old, man's, gentle voice. Link lifted his blue eyes. "You're shaking." The elder reached out his frail, old hand then, and placed it comfortingly on Link's shoulder. Link hadn't even noticed that he had been shaking. But the moment the elder touched him, it stopped. He felt relieved, and he breathed in a sigh of air, his tightened chest loosening.

"This may be a frightening story, but it is a _good_ story," he said. "It shows that no matter how powerful evil may think it is, good will always triumph. The goddesses have taught us as much. And we would be fools to believe otherwise."

And Link had to smile. There was no refuting logic like that. No one would argue with a goddess. And so, grinning softly, Link nodded.

"Now, young soul, I can tell by looking at you that you have an important task ahead of you. I would have you know before you go that I wish you well, and that the goddesses wish you well. They will carry you to and fro wherever you may end up roaming, safely."

Link nodded again, feeling much warmer, and much safer, and much happier than before he'd met the elderly gentleman. He decided that he liked him very much, and wished that there was a way he could ask for his name. But alas, his ailment, as always, got in his way at the most inopportune time.

"If you want more history on the temple, or even if you want to ask about its restoration, I'd go ask princess Zelda if I were you. I've heard a rumor that there's a very good reason she never ordered it to be rebuilt."

Link blinked in surprise yet again. This man just seemed to know everything about the temple. Not to mention the things Link was thinking.

_His age must make him so wise!_ He thought again. And as soon as Link thought it, the elderly man grinned, revealing his one missing tooth once more. And it was in seeing such a knowing grin like that, that made Link wonder if the man wasn't a psychic. But whatever he was, Link knew he was a very valuable ally.

Having no way of thanking the man for his tremendous help, Link instead reached out his hand for a handshake. The elder looked at it briefly, then instead stepped in and threw his boney arms around the youth. Link let out a startled "ah," his voice coming forth only briefly. But all the same, it suddenly sounded louder, and purer inside the confines of the temple. He heard it ring against the walls, and even float up the spiral staircase that led to the bell tower above, and Link could not help but to marvel at it. In hearing himself make such a small noise, in hearing it resound in his own ears, he couldn't help but to feel filled with new motivation and new awe at the possibilities before him.

He simply couldn't wait to get his voice back. And he couldn't wait to hear what it sounded like.

Filling with joy and almost unable to contain it, Link returned the elder's hug, giving him a tight squeeze with his young, strong, muscles. The elder wheezed out a joyful laugh.

"That's the spirit! You're well known for it lad! Get out there! Do your thing!" Link gave the older gentleman one last squeeze, then released him. His usual smile back on his face, Link grinned brightly at the short, wrinkled, old man. He let out a quick, chopped laugh. That old elder was just so likeable! The elder laughed as well, then waved Link off, lest he delay any longer. Link took the farewell, nodded, and then turned around and headed back toward the temples double doors.

Feeling renewed and completely invigorated, Link knew exactly what his next step in his quest would be. And after his meeting with the mysterious man in the temple, he couldn't help but to feel as if truly the old man was right, good would always triumph. The goddesses said so. As such, how could he ever fail?

Stopping at the front doors, his hand reaching for the one golden handle that remained, Link suddenly halted himself. The older gentleman had never said a word about him being mute. And the way their conversation had gone, it had almost been as if it hadn't even mattered.

_He must be some sort of spiritual guide. Maybe he was in another town and then came here to retire? _Whatever the reason, Link felt compelled once again to gain the man's name. After all, what if he ever wanted to find him again? And so, turning away from the doors, Link looked into the heart of the temple once more.

But the old man was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: A Bully at Hyrule Castle

((I'm sure everyone has experienced something similar to this in their lifetime. It's a sad truth of things. But bully's tend to be everywhere. Even in Hyrule.))

**Chapter 7**

Bully At Hyrule Castle

Link had spent his entire morning at Telma's and in the temple. As such, when he stepped back out into the market, it was nearing midday. The sun had risen high up into the sky, and with its power it had banished the hazy mists that had settled upon the towns people that morning. The sun's rays cut through the clouds, clearing them with ease, and when Link looked out now, he saw it shining down upon Hyrule. He had to smile. The day was already looking up, and things were promising.

_I can't believe I didn't think to ask Zelda myself. She keeps such a careful eye on everything that happens in Hyrule. She would probably know something about the dark man I'm seeking. Especially if he's been causing trouble here in Castle Town. _

And with that thought, Link stepped down off of the temple's stairs and back into the main square. In a hurry yet again, and with a destination before him, he ran straight through and across. The entrance to the castle was dead ahead of him and directly across from the temple. As such, he didn't have far to go to reach its outer gates.

The crowd thinned as he exited the main square and started up the cobblestone roadway that guided him to his objective. The two, huge, main double doors that lead through the high stone walls that protected the castle stood closed, and as usual, there were two castle guards posted. Dressed in metal armor, complete with helmets on their heads, they stood at stiff attention at all times. Each one was holding a spear, but Link knew very well that they also had swords girded around their waists. But none of that really mattered: Link had a permanent VIP invitation to the castle, and was welcome whenever he chose to visit. He knew, even though it hadn't been said, that this extended to the dead hours of the night as well. If he wanted to step into Hyrule Castle at two in the morning, he knew he'd still be welcome.

And so, not expecting any trouble, he walked straight up to both guards. Each one immediately saluted, resting their stiffened hands above their brows.

"Salutations, Link of Ordon, knight of Hyrule. As always Hyrule Castle extends its welcome. You may proceed inside." The two guards stepped aside and the two, large, heavy wooden doors were opened, Link assumed from the inside by men who were keeping watch. The two doors were far too heavy for humans to open, and Link had once observed the use of a chain on a wheel to be the device that pulled them inward. All the same, he still marveled at it. Obviously, they had nothing like it in Ordon Village.

They didn't open the doors all the way, there was no need, and so, Link stepped inside the entrance made for him. Once in, he then found himself in the courtyards.

He couldn't quite help himself, his features stiffened. He would never forget the bloody battles he'd had here, in this place that now seemed so serene and peaceful. The hedges were perfectly trimmed, either into geometric shapes, like circles or rectangles, or into the shapes of animals. He spotted a unicorn hedge far off in the back, and a lion to the right.

The pathways had been remade, all of the stones new, and white, and glistening. Flowers had been carefully grown, and a lot of the buds were blooming into great sundials of pink and orange.

Link could not deny it was beautiful. But his memory still haunted him. He could still see the wreckage that had been here: the upturned stones, the huge holes in the dirt and grass, and the burning piles of rubble that had been part of the attack. He could still see the moblins that patrolled these courtyards once. More appropriately…he could smell them.

Anyone who'd ever been close enough to a moblin didn't forget the way they smelled. It was a foul, sour, odor that a human being found to be almost overpowering. And Link had the awful experience of also getting a good whiff of them as a wolf as well. With the sensitive nose of a canine, he'd almost been knocked flat by the scent the first time he experienced it.

And that was just the smell. Link knew no one in all of Hyrule would ever have the experience of having to sink their _teeth_ into such a creature as a moblin. And he thanked the goddesses no one else ever would. He'd never forget the putrid taste, or the feel of flesh giving in under powerful jaws. He'd never forget the feel of his canines piercing skin and sinking deeply into muscle. And the instinct to tear and rip that came with being a wolf was so powerful. And the smell of blood and the _taste _of that metallic blood as bones crunched under the power of his jaws was so…

"…"

Link stopped himself. Shaking his head, he put a quick hand to his face. Carefully he closed his eyes, just for a second or two in order to gather himself.

_This is not the time to be having a flashback, _he told himself. And with that reminder, he instead focused on his breathing, for having come out of his memories; he noticed that he simply hadn't been. And so, he inhaled deeply, taking time to taste and smell the sweetness of the air that was here now, in the present, and not what it had been in the past. He focused on the scent of flowers, and clean water as it ran through the fountains and irrigation system.

_I'm a human,_ he told himself. _I'm a human…_ The hand that he'd lifted to his face gently started to trace the features of his humanity. Carefully, he felt his features, just wanting to confirm that he had a nose and eyes and lips that were all human.

He would not deny that he sometimes missed being a wolf, but…he also had nightmares about it. And every time he truly thought about his experiences, he thanked the goddesses for returning him to his natural shape.

For he was human. He'd been born human. He would die human. And he knew he wasn't meant to be anything else. And as a wolf, he'd done what he always did as a human: whatever was needed of him. As a result, he'd fought in the only way he could.

All the same, there were plenty of times that it made him feel dark, and dirty. Link was convinced that no human was ever meant to be anything other than human. It had been frighteningly easy to forget himself, the longer he'd remained a beast. Wrapped up in powerful smells, and sights and sounds, he'd almost succumbed to instinct. And even after returning to human shape, he'd felt different, and confused for some time.

It'd been hard to remember exactly who he was.

_Ordon,_ he reminded himself. _Ilia._ And those two things were usually more than enough to right himself. Those two simple words brought back powerful memories. And although, he didn't have the same powerful senses a wolf had when he was human, his emotions had always been much, much stronger. Exceedingly so. A wolf could not love the same way a human could. And in thinking of the things he loved, the things he so desperately needed in his life, always returned him to himself.

Link opened his blue eyes. Gazing out at the courtyards around him, he found them to be as normal as ever. There was no destruction here; only carefully maintained lawns and flora. His features relaxed, and slowly, he lowered his hand away from his face.

_Of course I'm human,_ he thought, almost a bit chastising in manner. Link had never been the type to succumb to personal weakness. And he certainly wasn't going to start now.

_No. I have things to do._ And with that simple thought, he lifted his boots and moved forward down the walkway. Anything that would steer him away from his inner light simply had never been tolerated.

And so, moving ahead, in a straight line, Link headed toward the second set of doors which stood in the inner wall just across from the courtyard. Once he stepped through there, he'd be inside the castle. Not wanting to be distracted any longer, Link didn't turn his attention away from his goal. He didn't look to the flowers or the shrubbery. Instead, he kept marching, one foot ahead of the other.

In another few moments, he reached the second set of doors. This set had two guards in front of it as well. Like the first set, they stood at attention, spears in hand. When Link approached, they saluted. Link couldn't help but to notice that the one on the left however, swallowed a bit more harshly than he should have.

_He's nervous,_ he thought. Link had to frown then. _It's probably the serious expression on my face._ Link hadn't meant to make the young guard nervous. But he hadn't realized he had a hard look in his eyes until this moment. But of course, he'd just been thinking about rather serious things. And not to mention that he was famous now. Maybe that had something to do with it.

But whatever the case, hoping to fix it, and not wanting to be viewed as hard or unfriendly, Link offered a smile. But the young guard was trained well, and didn't move from his spot. The elder of the two spoke instead.

"Welcome Link of Ordon province! As a knight of Hyrule you're always welcome in Hyrule Castle. You may proceed." Again the doors were opened, but this set was smaller than the first, and Link saw men pulling them open from the inside.

Link offered the elder of the two guards a nod, and then stepped in.

Once inside, Link found himself in a rather large entrance hall, decorated beautifully with chandeliers. He'd been here during the war too, and he couldn't stop the frown from cutting through his face all over again. But, since he was aware of his minds desire to drift back into memory now; he was much more easily able to control it. And so, instead of lingering, or allowing himself to think of the past, he simply moved forward.

The castle was huge, and he by no means knew his way around most of it, but he did at least know his way to the throne room, which was where he was knighted and the most likely place he would find Zelda. And, since it was indeed a throne room, it was always the easiest place to locate. After all, events and declarations and knighting ceremonies were held there, so it was made large enough and easily accessible enough for the public to gather.

And so, Link headed straight through another set of doors across the way, and this time found himself in a very large hallway. Red carpet beneath his feet, he marched toward the last barrier in his way. There was only one door left between him and Zelda's throne room. Passing by windows on both sides, all of which were larger than life and intricately beautiful, Link ignored his surroundings. This included the high vaulted ceilings and the expensive white columns that lined both sides of the hall. He'd been here a few times before and had already seen it, but besides that, he wanted to remain focused. And so, after making his way down the expansive hallway, he reached the last barrier.

Here, only one guard stood in his way, for the door to the throne room was smaller than all the previous doors. All the same, Link would never actually use the word 'small' to describe it. It was at least as tall as Sera's shop back in Ordon. Stopping in front of the last guard, Link offered a nod.

The guard however, instead of reacting like the previous guards, did not salute him right away, or stand more stiffly at attention. In fact, Link was rather surprised to see a sneer cross his features from beneath his helmet.

"Link of Ordon Village, knight of Hyrule," he said, and it would have been rather difficult to miss the dripping tones that came with it.

_He's unhappy to see me? Why?_ Confusion crossed Link's features and the guard before him let out a quick gruff.

"I've never seen you in person before, but I certainly never expected you to have such an innocent or clueless expression on your face. You certainly don't look like the 'savior of Hyrule' everyone always goes on about." Link frowned then, immediately understanding why the guard was sour.

_It's rather hard not to notice his jealousy,_ he thought. _But if he had any brains at all, he'd realize there's nothing at all to be jealous about. If he'd seen any sort of battle, participated in any small bit of the war…he would not wish for more of it. _

Link knew right then and there that the guard was green. Not just with jealousy, but green as in a new fighter as well. He didn't carry himself as someone who'd seen action. And his attitude was more than poor; it was idiotic.

_You want blood on your hands?_ Link thought a bit maliciously. He simply hated people like this. And he'd run into a few since he'd become famous. People who went on and on about the 'glory' of battle, or the 'honor' of being a knight. They were all fools. And this type here, was the worst of all. The type that _wanted_ to be a killer. The type that thought it was 'cool' or that it was even a title of deserving. And without a voice, Link had never been able to set these people straight.

_Just let me through,_ Link thought. _I don't want to deal with your nonsense. _But of course, the guard couldn't read his thoughts, and instead sneered a second time.

"Look at you. You're short! Shorter than my kid brother. And you're small. You're practically built like a woman."

A quick snarl came to Link's lips. He knew very well that he'd become a target for this man's inferiority complex. And unable to argue, or retaliate orally, Link did what he always did, and that was to act. He decided to simply step forward and bypass the situation altogether. He certainly wasn't going to just stand there and take this man's verbal abuse. And so, moving forward, Link reached for the door just passed the guard.

But of course, the guard wasn't going to let him go that easily. He immediately muscled his way in, pushing himself in front of Link's path and roughly shoving him aside. Link let out a grunt of frustration. Looking to the guard once more, Link didn't bother to hide the anger that was rising to his face. But the guard wasn't impressed.

"You can wait for my permission to enter, like you're meant to. I'm a royal castle guard you know! You have to respect that, I don't care how famous you are!" The guards face was growing mean, and Link could see his ego inflating by the second at having been able to say something so arrogant to the Hero of Hyrule.

Link wanted to yell.

It was on rare occasion that he did. But he most certainly wanted that ability now.

He wanted to yell. It didn't even matter what words they were. He just wanted to have words to holler with. But alas, as always, he didn't. And short of punching the man in the face, he was running out of ideas on what he could do to get passed.

_Would Zelda even be upset if I punched him in the face? He's not a very good guard after all. And if she knew about this, he'd be fired in a second…_

But Link's thought process immediately tapered off as he realized that the very reason the guard was doing this to him, the reason he thought he could get away with it, was because…he could. Link knew as well as the cruel guard before him, that Link couldn't tell Zelda anything. Link couldn't report this incident. He couldn't get the man fired. Without a voice…he was sure the guard was expecting him to just stand there and take it.

The guard grinned triumphantly. Thinking that he had indeed won and that he could do whatever he pleased due to Link's handicap. As haughty as if he were the king himself, he sneered down at Link once more.

"Tell you what, hero," he mocked. "If you ask for permission to enter, I'll let you right on through. No hassle, no problems."

Link felt that familiar sting of a pin prick at the guard's mockery. He felt the usual inflammation of offense at such a purposeful jibe. It was a stabbing sensation, and he could not control the flash of anger that flared up inside of his gut at the insult. His hands and fingers tingled at the quick rush of adrenaline he felt. His face transformed. His golden eyebrows lowered over his cool blue eyes as the same snarl from earlier reappeared on his lips.

Link felt as if he were normally a very patient person. He had to be with his condition. But the subject of his voice had always been sensitive and it had always been off limits. No one really ever addressed it or even pointed it out, due to politeness. And certainly it was never used as a weapon against him. Any purposeful mockery such as this, although very rare throughout his life, had always caused anger to flare up inside of him.

_No! I'm better than that! I'm not going to hit him! He's not worth the trouble!_ Deciding to push his way past the man once more, Link roughly shouldered the guard, shoving him out of the way. Caught off guard, the man stumbled aside. Link reached for the door a second time. But of course, now the guard was furious. His face became ugly indeed as his own snarl reached his crooked teeth.

"I don't think so, _hero_!" With a growl, the guard lowered his shoulder and returned Link's shove with one of his own, pushing Link savagely aside. Link stumbled back, but the hall was large, and so, didn't come anywhere near any of the columns or windows. Catching his balance, Link's face became just as ugly as the guards. The two men glared at each other, both deciding what their next move would be.

"Come on now Link," he guard derided. "Ask nicely and I'll let you in." Link's cheeks flared pink. His eyes flashed dangerously.

_Oh that is __**it!**_ Suddenly far too angry to control himself, Link started to march forward, his intent very clear on his face. He was ready for a fight. And the guard, seeing Link coming, reached behind himself and withdrew his sword.

Maybe he thought it would scare Link off. But quite obviously, a war veteran like Link wasn't going to flinch at the sight of steel. Quite the opposite in fact. In seeing the flash of metal in the sunlight, it was just instinct to draw his own in defense. In a flash, and in a rather short amount of time, the argument was way out of control as both men faced off with swords at the ready.

"You wanna fight?" The guard cried. "Fine! Reputation or not, I can take on a short, stunted, mute, freak like you!" The insults hurt, and wounded his pride. Link felt the temptation to simply lunge forward and engage the man in battle. Then this arrogant guard could hear his voice and how loud he could yell. But…even through his rage, he knew this had gotten completely out of control.

_I drew my sword because he did, but I can't possibly fight this man, _he thought as he tried to envision his first move. Tried to envision plunging his sword into his flesh. _No._ _He's obviously a novice. He wouldn't stand a chance. It wouldn't be a fair fight. Besides, I can't fight Zelda's guards in her own castle. Not after what she's done for me. This is wrong…_

Still seething, and wanting nothing more than to prove himself, and show this man what he could really do, Link knew better. He remembered what Rusl had said to him as a young boy when he'd first started to train with weapons. _Never draw your sword unless you intend to kill the man standing before you._ Rusl's words rang through his heart, and Link knew he would only dishonor him if he fought someone so obviously weak compared to his current skill level.

_Rusl would be so disappointed if I used my skills for something like this._

"What's the matter, hero? Come at me! Or are you too scared?" It was a ludicrous accusation. Link had fought fiery demons, wrapped in skin of lava that were twenty times this guards size. It was hard to have someone question his courage. But all the same, Link knew what he had to do.

Still shaking with anger from the position he was suddenly in, and the difficulty of doing the right thing, he nevertheless lifted his sword and slid it purposefully back into its sheath on his back. Hanging his shield up the same way, he emptied his hands.

He knew he was in no danger. This man, with a sword or not, was no threat to him physically. He could hurt his pride, but that was all.

_I'll have to find another way inside…_

But, instead of diffusing the situation, as Link had hoped, the guard grew suddenly livid at Link's display. He seethed in place; his shoulder's rising and falling as he growled. His face flushed a brilliant crimson with embarrassment and rage.

"You dare put your weapons away when an opponent stands before you? Are you saying you don't even consider me as a rival?" Link watched, feeling the tension in the air grow very thick, very fast.

_He's taken it as a major insult._ Carefully watching the man's body movements with his well trained lupine eyes, Link saw his muscles tighten, saw his body poise itself. Link stood at the ready, very aware that the man was going to strike.

_All the same…I won't draw my sword._ Link felt confident that he could beat him barehanded. And if it came to that, then so be it.

The guard seethed, then let out a terrible yell, then charged forward, sword raised in inexperience high into the air. But it was at this exact moment that the door to the throne room opened. And seeing as the guard had been running straight past it, he instead collided into it head first with a very loud, resounding, clang that ran through the hall.

"Oof!" With a cry, he had a very hard fall, his bottom hitting the red, carpeted, stone, floor. There he stayed as the person who opened the door stepped out. To both men's complete surprise, they looked up to see Princess Zelda.

"Princess!" The guard cried. For a second, neither moved. But then, immediately, Link fell to one knee, bowing his golden head. He really just had no idea what else to do. He couldn't apologize, so this was all he could offer.

Zelda looked from her guard, then over to Link.

"What in Nayru's name is all the commotion out here?" She looked cross. Link couldn't blame her. It was a disgrace, what had taken place in her castle, in her very hall before her throne room. Her guard quickly scrambled to his feet. He stood up straight and tall, at attention, his sword and shield still in hand. He faced his princess, sweat already forming on his face. He quickly saluted her, which had been both dangerous and sloppy considering his sword was still gripped firmly in his hand. It whizzed through the air, far too close to Zelda's face for Link's liking. Remaining on his knee, Link lifted his head just enough to send a warning glare the guards way. And indeed, crouched as he was, a look of anger on his face, Link very much resembled the wolf he'd so purposefully rejected in the courtyard only moments ago.

"Princess! My sincere apologies." The guard gave a quick bow, and then stood back up to face her. "Link just barged in here, wanting to enter the throne room. I told him you were in the middle of an important meeting, but he wouldn't listen! I tried to prevent him from entering and he grew hostile!"

Link immediately stood up and shook his head negatively, his blue eye wide at the sudden lie that came from the man's lips. Zelda glanced Link's way, but her calm face was very hard to read. She then turned her cool gaze back to her guard. Very knowingly, very decisively, she met her guard's eye.

"You're saying Link attacked you?" Link's heart fell. It fell clear out of his chest and into his stomach as his fingertips grew cold. He shook his head again, but Zelda wasn't looking his way. Instead, she kept her gaze glued to her guards face. The guard, seeing an easy way out, immediately nodded.

"Yes princess. He tried to force his way in. He would have cut me down had you not stepped out here to stop him."

Link simply couldn't believe what was happening. No one had ever taken advantage of his handicap to this degree before. There had been things here and there over the years, especially as a child. Children often lied or tried to blame someone else to get out of trouble, but this was on a totally different level.

_I could be thrown in the dungeon!_ He suddenly thought. _What would Rusl think? I can't explain myself to anyone!_ Link was trying hard not to panic, but his palms were growing sweaty as his heart raced. _What can I do? _The unfairness of it all was almost crushing. The lack of having a voice was suddenly becoming more and more of a problem every day he was alive. And seemingly, every _second_ he was alive. Now that he was more focused on it, more aware of it, it seemed that everyone else was focusing on it too. _It had never been this hard before._

Hurt and unable to do anything but shake his head in denial and wait, Link watched the scene play out before him as a spectator.

_I can't even become involved in my own life!_ Link tried to suppress his emotions. Zelda was standing right there. He wasn't going to let the trials and tribulations of his own personal problems with his handicap demean him in front of his princess. He would at least stand tall and true, no matter what was decided about him.

"Garthol," Zelda said addressing her guard. He lifted his head expectantly, the guards gray eyes meeting his princess's. A deep, deep frown cut through the beauty of the young princess's face. "I am extremely displeased. So much so that I'm not even sure what I wish to do with you. Did you not think I would see through your lie?"

The guards face immediately fell with shock as Link's pointed ears rose.

_She knew all along?_

"Did you not think that with all of the fuss you made, and with all of your hollering that I wouldn't hear you from within the throne room? I gave you a chance to at least tell me the truth and confess to the harassment I heard you subject the castle's most honored guest to! But instead you stand here and lie to my face!"

Garthol's mouth fell open, his face paling as he realized he'd been caught. He immediately shook his head, looking very much as Link did only seconds ago.

"No! Your highness! I can explain! It wasn't me! It was Link that…"

"You shut your mouth this instant Garthol Doyal if you know what's good for you!" It was rare to hear Zelda yell. Link wasn't sure she had the ability. She always seemed so collected, so poised and elegant. She was by every standard a queen. To hear her yell was shocking. And Link saw that it was so for Garthol too.

"If you dare try to blame this incident on Link another second more when I heard all that had transpired out here, then you are willingly committing yourself to treason!"

Garthol was smart enough to immediately shut his mouth, seeing as he had little control to as what came out of it. Saying nothing was better than offering Zelda any sort of explanation.

"I see you have your sword and shield drawn! Link's weapons are put away! Not to mention I, and all of my honored visitors whom I'm trying to have a conference with, heard your insults! It is shameful! To disgrace Link in such a way, when he saved your very life, when he saved the lives of everyone in my kingdom is something I will never tolerate, especially in my own home!"

Finally, Garthol lowered his head. He actually appeared ashamed of himself. At least he had that going for him. But all the same, it didn't lessen Zelda's anger.

"You are being tossed into the dungeon until I can figure out what to do with you." At this, Garthol lifted his head and immediately shook it in protest.

"No princess! Please don't! I…I'll apologize! I'll…"

"This conversation is over Garthol. You may go to your quarters and pack your things. Quite obviously, you're fired. And when you leave the dungeons you can also leave my castle."

For a moment Garthol stood frozen in shock. But then he realized Zelda was giving him a chance to at least gather his belongings before his fellow guards men came to find him. Not only that, but she was promising that he wouldn't be staying in the dungeon very long. Taking the chance he'd been given, he immediately turned and ran off down the hall before anything else could happen.

Link stood, unmoving, and as always, in silence as the entire thing unfolded before him. He was honored. He never imagined that the princess of Hyrule would get so angered over someone like him.

_I'm just a farm hand,_ he thought. But of course, he wasn't just a farm hand. Link was plenty of other things too. And with the way the Hylian people viewed him, well, he'd been given a great honor. He supposed, that even Zelda was recognizing of that.

_Or maybe…she did this because we're friends?_ Link looked to the princess who was only a few years older than he was. Were they friends? Could a commoner like himself have such an important person as his friend? She was tall and graceful. Her dress was made of materials that Link was sure were worth more than all the goats in Ordon. Her hair was smooth and looked as if it had been worked on for at least an hour that morning.

_Well, she did have an important meeting._ But of course, Link had no idea what that meeting was about or what it entailed. Castle life was beyond him. And feeling rather awkward, he continued to stand unmoving. But with Garthol gone, Zelda of coarse turned to him. Her pale face was, as always, beautiful. And in seeing it, Link started to miss Ilia.

"Link, I am so terribly sorry. Please except my apologies for this atrocity. You've done so much for us. We can never truly repay you. And when you come to my castle, I want you to at least be treated with utmost respect."

Zelda offered Link a quick bow, which of course immediately made Link uncomfortable. He lifted his hands, waving to show that it was ok, that she didn't need to do that. But, she had done it once before, at the end of the war, just after he'd slain Ganon, the evil king. But despite his silent protest, she finished her sweeping, graceful bow, and then rose back to her full height. Stepped toward him, she closed the distance between them so she could stand before him. Standing this close, her blue eyes met his.

"I heard the things he said to you, and I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me for employing such scum." Just as uncomfortable as before, if not more so, Link waved his hands again and shook his head.

_It's fine, it's fine! Please stop apologizing to me!_ He silently begged.

Zelda, reading his face and body movements, could see that he was indeed ok with it now that it was over. Relieved, she decided it would be better to get down to business and find out why he'd come.

"Hyrule Castle is a long journey from Ordon. Let me dismiss my conference, then we can sit down and talk about why you're here." Link wanted to tell her that she could finish her meeting first. It had sounded so important. But of course, he could do no such thing, so instead, nodded, like he always did. Zelda offered him a kind smile.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. And Link couldn't help but to be a little surprised by the delight he saw on her face.

Zelda glanced back toward the throne room door cautiously, then the other way down the hall, and Link recognized that she was making sure no one was around. Then to his surprise, she leaned in a little closer to him and whispered in his pointed ear.

"This meeting had grown _dreadfully_ dull. You wouldn't believe how boring these aristocrats can actually be!" Link gaped at her. Was she allowed to say something like that to him? Was he allowed to listen?

"Meet me in one of the sitting rooms. Just head back out this hallway and make a right at the nearest door. Then head down that wing and make a left at the second door. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you as soon as I can." Turning from him, she faced the throne room doorway once more. She quickly stood up straight, then smoothed her dress with her gloves. Lifting her chin, and taking all emotion off of her face, she suddenly appeared much more queen-like than she had a second ago. And, in being ready, she stepped proudly and dutifully back into the room.

Link decided that they were friends after all. He felt privileged to see her when she was herself. He wondered how many people got to see the princess when she had emotions on her face instead of a cool exterior. That, and she'd gotten so angry for him when Garthol had said such awful things.

Link felt suddenly a lot better about his circumstances. It was nice to have someone else be his voice for him, even if he would have liked to be his own.


	8. Chapter 8: Zelda

((Ugh, I completely forgot that doesn't allow any other fonts whilst in story format. As such, Link's handwritten things such as letters, no longer have actual handwriting which is what I used while in Word. As such, I have to indicate hand written items in some absurd way instead. I've decided upon using brackets [[ theses things ]]. So when you see brackets, please know that it's something being written down. Thanks! And thank you loyal readers for keeping up this far! I'm thinking my fan base will get much larger in another 2 chapters. That's when the villian is officially introduced. And damn...I've given myself nightmares writing for him.))

((P.S. Link makes a reference to an older Zelda game in this chapter. See if you can find it Zelda fans!))

**Chapter 8**

Zelda

Link had located the indicated seating room with relative ease and once inside, he had nothing to do but wait. As he did, he couldn't help but to check the place out. It was lavish. Even in knowing it was probably one of the smaller, more unimportant rooms in the castle, he couldn't help but notice how rich everything around him was.

The rug covering the stone floor looked like it had at thread count of at least a thousand. It was clearly done inch by inch by hand. The tassels on its ends were probably woven with real gold. The couch along the wall was obviously done by an expert wood worker. Link had no idea how long it would have taken to make, but the curves on it alone were enough to make him imagine months.

Trying not to look around too much, like at that armoir, or that vanity, he chose the simplest piece of furniture he could find: a chair. But of course, once he sat down in it, he realized it wasn't so simple after all.

_It's like my butt's being cradled by a mountain of cotton!_ He had to snicker at least a little bit to himself. He simply couldn't imagine living in such luxury.

_I'd go soft. That much is certain. And if I lived here long enough, it could warp a man's personality._ Link immediately thought of the values he believed most in: courage, strength, hard work, discipline, valor, loyalty. He imagined that if he grew up coddled, instead of being shown how to be a farmer, he never would have turned out the way he did.

Counting his blessings, and his good fortune at _not_ being raised wealthy, the irony of knowing most everyone else on the face of the earth thought the exact opposite way was completely lost on the hero. He'd simply never believed anything else.

"Hello?" Blinking, Link looked up to find Zelda standing in the half open doorway. He'd been lost enough in thought to have not heard her open the door. When she saw him, she smiled.

"I got rid of all those old cougars," she said. Link couldn't help but to gape a second time, his surprise at Zelda's words clearly evident on his face. Zelda took one look at him and started to laugh.

"Oh Link, don't be so serious! I'm surrounded by stuck-up people all day long. That's why it's so refreshing to have someone _real_ visit." Stepping the rest of the way into the room, the princess closed the door behind her. And once she was completely in view, Link immediately spotted the parchment and quill in her hands.

Link's blue eyes fixated on the objects, a spark of exceptional want entering them. He knew exactly why Zelda had brought such things with her. And in seeing such a rare treat no more than a few feet away, he could hardly keep his expression of longing off of his face. All the same, he was as polite as ever and remained seated and made no move to take them from her. He would wait until it was offered.

Zelda saw the look in his eyes however, and she couldn't help but to feel a little sad. She knew perfectly well that commoners couldn't afford large amounts of parchment. And being the princess of Hyrule, she knew very well that Ordon, of all places was not the wealthiest. She received records from the little village only concerning the number of crops they'd harvested that year, or how many goats had been born, or died, or been sold. But other than these and similar financial records, there was nothing.

Knowing what a simple pen and paper could mean for Link, she didn't hesitate to walk over to him and hold the items out to him.

"Here," she said. "So we can communicate better."

"…" Link gazed up at his princess, the light of eagerness just as sharp as when he'd first seen the parchment. Zelda sensed that had he not had such great strength and self-control, he would have ripped it from her gloved palms. But as it was, he graciously and carefully took both items into his hands. Calmly, he brought them in close to himself. Zelda saw his grip on the quill and paper intensify, as if he were afraid she'd take them away from him, but of course, being a wise young queen, Zelda said nothing of it. Instead, she took the nearest seat across from Link, making sure the small coffee table in the room was between them so he had something to lean on. Once comfortably seated, she placed an open inkwell on the table top.

"So, something tells me you're not here for a friendly visit, although I wish you were," she said. And for the first time Link could remember, he had the means of answering someone when they spoke. She hadn't even asked him a question. Zelda had left the conversation so wide and so open that for a brief, fleeting second, Link was overwhelmed with the possibilities before him.

_I could say almost anything at all!_ He thought in wonder. He felt almost giddy with delight. And as he sat, parchment in one hand, quill in the other, he marveled about how on earth people spoke so easily to one another on a daily basis. There was an endless array of choices. How did they pick their words? Especially with such speed? All the same, he felt his hand and fingers twitch with the need to write something, anything. He felt certain that he could have written about the weather and it still would have been satisfying to him.

And so, carefully, he laid the paper down on the coffee table before him. Dipping the tip of the pen in the inkwell, he then vigilantly pressed the quill into his parchment, making sure to start at the very top of the page so as not to waste a single spec of space of the gift that was given to him.

[[I'm in need of your wisdom concerning several things that have been brought to my attention the past few days.]]

Link felt his palms start to sweat. He stared at the words "I'm" and "my." There was something incredibly filling about being able to refer to himself in any way, shape or form. It was validating to see it in black and white before him. It was so comforting to have confirmation that his thoughts and feelings actually could be made into words, like everyone else; that these thoughts and feelings he had, were even real.

And with this thought spinning around his skull, he spun the paper around on the table top so Zelda could more easily read. And of course, the very second he did this, he wondered about his hand writing and spelling. Obviously, he didn't get to write very often. As such, he knew he wasn't the best at it. With Zelda being so educated, he was suddenly embarrassed about his sloppy cursive. But, before he could really start to worry about it, she lifted her head and gazed at him again.

"Of course. What is it you wanted to ask me about?"

Link marveled.

_That was so easy!_ So used to being trapped inside his own mind, Link couldn't help but to be impressed at how quickly his thoughts could actually reach another with something as simple as paper.

Flabbergasted, it took him a second to gather himself before he realized he needed to write something more. Embarrassment flooding him again at his delay, Link reached out and spun the paper back to face him once more. Leaning over it, he began to write again. This time much more fervently. The quill scratched at the paper beneath his fingers, the tip letting ink run out of it, spilling gallantly into words, then sentences, and finally into entire thoughts. Link pressed himself into the paragraph before him, willing his soul to come out, flow down his arm and into the pen, then finally out onto paper where others could finally see it.

[[I've found a link into my past that suggests it might be possible for me to regain my voice. But in order for me to fully explore this possibility I need to find a man I once knew as a child. I believe he might be the same man that's been seen here in Castle Town recently. He's been described by a few as tall, and dark. Telma seems to think he might be another knight. All I know for certain is that he's dangerous and that he's suspicious to people around town.]]

Link finished and turned the paper toward Zelda. He watched as her eyes moved across the paper with impressive speed, and then he marveled at the fact that her eyes widened with surprise almost as soon as she started. Her expression filled with astonishment as she looked over Link's words.

Link had to wonder to what it was he'd said that caused such a reaction on someone who was usually so stoic and calm.

_Is it because it's strange to think I could regain a lost voice?_ He wondered. But he didn't need to wait very long for an answer. When Zelda finished reading his explanation, she lifted her blue eyes to meet his. For a second she was silent. Link watched as a seriousness encased her, darkening her normally shining face.

"I've heard of this man too," she said. Link's interest was immediately piqued and he sat up a little straighter. _So she does know him!_ But his excitement was not transferred to his royal friend. She sat stiffly, unhappily; her face still gray with her darkening mood.

"People that I trust, people that have never misguided me before have come to me to tell me that there is a man no one recognizes in Castle Town. A man who is unusually tall and dark. However, this is about all anyone has been able to report to me. When I ask for more specific details about his appearance, clothes, or even if he carries a sword, oddly, no one can tell me. I've had people tell me he's a knight, yes. But I've had others inform me that he's a wizard, or a prince, or even a foreigner. No one can agree on what he really looks like, other than that he is very tall and very dark."

Link's excitement dwindled, and then died. _What is she saying?_ He questioned. And as much as he would have liked to deny it, a little pin prick of fear entered him then. _Does this mean that this man is something supernatural, like my dream suggested? Surely that dream was an exaggeration. It couldn't have been completely accurate. Right?_

Zelda saw trouble come to haunt Link's normally delightful features. It was easy to see that her news had disturbed him. She was disturbed too. She didn't like that Link claimed to have known this odd, suspicious, man from his childhood. And so far, Link was the only person to claim to know anything about the man at all past the two descriptive adjectives assigned to him.

"Link," Zelda said, her tones low with importance. "As you know, I've been blessed with powers from the goddesses as you have been. Mine sometimes allow me to know things, feel things as they happen, or sometimes even before they happen. And even though I have not seen this man yet, I have a very terrible feeling about him.

There's something wrong with that man. I know you've been led to believe that if you find him, you might be able to regain your voice, but I would question that very carefully if I were you. A lost voice is an awfully tempting, and personal thing to promise. It sounds too good to be true. It sounds too easy. I'd be afraid…that this person may be misleading you somehow, to try to harm you. I've heard…that this person has been searching for you."

But even as the words left Zelda's lips, she could see Link's face contort with resistance. He was shaking his head before she could even finish. And when she had finished, he continued to shake his head to make sure she had seen. Zelda couldn't help but to feel a stab of pity for him. The subject was clearly very painful for him, and she could see a desperation in him that he hadn't had during the war.

_That should say more about it than anything. _She thought. _He fought monsters, demons and kings singlehandedly, and he traversed worlds and changed from man to beast and back again, and took all the pressures and responsibilities of an entire kingdom onto his shoulders, with more poise and peace than he's displaying now. I've seen him keep his cool in situations where a man ought to be sobbing in pain or cowering in fear. To see such a painful expression on him now…well…it must mean that a missing voice is far more important than anyone around him will recognize._

And of course, that made her sad too. She couldn't imagine having something so important stolen from her, and then to live out the entire rest of her life with no one else understanding, and being unable to explain it to those she loved. But all the same, the man they were talking about was horrendously dangerous. Zelda would dare say that she believed him not to be a man at all.

Leaning in across the coffee table, Zelda brought herself in a bit closer to the hero. Link turned and fixed his gaze on her when he saw her come in close. When he did, Zelda looked directly into his eyes. She wanted to be able to read him. She wanted to see as much of his thoughts and emotions as she could, considering he had no way of conveying them.

"Link," she said, her tones as much, if not more serious than before. "Is your voice worth risking your life?" She watched his eyes widen slightly at the question. Clearly, he hadn't thought the situation was that serious or dangerous. But as his eyes shifted in thought, she saw him consider it. And as soon as he started to entertain such a notion, she knew what his answer would be. All the same, he reached for his paper instead of giving a simple nod. She imagined, he was tired of being unable to explain his choices.

[[It's more than just a voice, he wrote. It would change everything. There's so much that I can't do, can't be without it. My inability to speak words has caused people pain. When Prince Ralis's mother died I couldn't even tell him. He was left wondering about her fate for weeks! And she left me with parting words for him that to this very day I haven't delivered to him. I've had dozens of experiences like that. Not having a voice is preventing me from being the man I know that I am. It's not a voice that I'm missing…it's more like a piece of me.]]

Zelda's heart went out to him. She knew him very well to be one of, if not the most responsible person in all of Hyrule. To be unable to carry out requests, or deliver messages, or comfort those in pain…well…Zelda imagined it had caused him to carry a terrible weight around his entire life.

_His heart must ache._ Sympathy filled her when she looked up from his writings. And when she did, the unspoken question of, why he would start a personal quest like this now, was answered.

_Before the war, he was just a teenager. He finished maturing during the time he was fighting. And with all of the terror and battles over, he's focused more on his personal life. Knowing Link, he probably had to learn that it was ok for him to want things for himself. And what a better thing to want than a voice?_

Zelda had to smile to herself. Even Link's desires weren't really selfish. He'd even written it down: 'my inability to speak words has caused people pain.' He wanted to be even more useful, more helpful than he already was. Some would think that impossible. He'd already done so much, sacrificed so much for others.

_Well, perhaps now is the time to do something for Link._ Sitting up straight once more, Zelda's smile remained on her lips.

"Alright," she said. "What can I do to help you? Name it. Anything at all."

Link was immediately honored. He was sure that the princess of Hyrule didn't say such a thing to many. Already knowing what he wanted, he scribbled it down on his parchment.

[[Where can I find the dark man?]]

Zelda read it, but even in doing so she felt her smile slip from her face once again. Simply mentioning that man gave her the chills. She still felt like it was a bad idea, but she also felt a fierce need to help Link on his personal quest. Zelda couldn't think of a better reason to seek out such a shady character.

"He's hard to pinpoint. The inn keeper has told me he's not staying at the inn. But he's been seen in town everyday thus far. If you stay, you're bound to find him." Link nodded. Telma had said something similar. He imagined all he'd have to do is hang around and keep his ears piqued for information from passerby's.

But just as he was thinking of getting up to leave to carry out his task, another idea hit him. Using his pen as his lips, he quickly scrawled out another message.

[[I visited the ruined temple in town this morning. I met an old man there who mentioned you might know more about the battle that took place there thirteen years ago and that there was a reason it'd never been restored. I had a strange dream about it too. Or it may have been a memory. I'm not sure. But I'm starting to believe that the temple is the place I might have lost my voice.]]

Zelda's face fell open to surprise all over again when she read Link's words. Gaping at him, she shook her head in wonder.

"You've got your nose in almost every secret Hyrule has, don't you?" Link rubbed the back of his neck, appearing a bit embarrassed. He offered a bashful smile as he shrugged.

_He gets a lot of information considering he can't even ask for any._ Zelda thought in astonishment. Even back during the war, Link had been the first to receive a lot of messages and vital intelligence that even Zelda hadn't known of at the time. He was always the first to hear of it and the first on the scene and the first to clean up whatever mess had been made.

"I should have expected as much from you, Hero of Hyrule." Link's blush increased, but he didn't go to write anything else down on his paper. Zelda could see he was simply awaiting an answer.

"Very well, I know I can trust you with important information, even if you do regain your voice." All the same, she glanced to the door as if double checking to make sure it was closed. Lowering her voice, she began.

"Thirteen years ago there was a fierce battle, as you said. My father sent teams of experts to investigate the temple after it was over. Their conclusions were that the battle had taken place between supernatural beings. Most likely one on the goddess's side and one on the dark lord's side. It was hard to say which had triumphed, but because of ancient scriptures and the peace Hyrule has experienced, I'm certain that the light had won.

It's because of that battle that I ordered the temple to be left as it was. No one was to try and restore it, or even worship in it anymore. The reason being that I went down there myself as a young girl to check out the destruction and when I arrived I could feel all of the tremendous amounts of energy in it that was left behind from that battle. I felt the remnants of both the good and bad, but I also felt a third source of energy that was much smaller and frailer than the other two. I wasn't sure what it was, and I'm still not sure to this day, but I immediately understood that it was vital to protect that source of energy. And because that energy was tied into the battle that had taken place, I decided the best way to protect it was to make sure nothing in the temple changed, and also, obviously, to close it off to the public."

Link listened carefully, his ears perking up at the flood of information. The small frail energy Zelda described, he wondered if that wasn't what he felt when he was back in the temple.

_I certainly felt something, _he thought. _I just…don't know what it was. Much like how Zelda is describing it._ It made more sense then to as why the temple hadn't been rebuilt. But it still felt a little sad. He felt very strongly that it should have been made into a place of worship, as it was originally intended. But who was he to argue with a princess? And so, Link simply nodded.

"I wish I could offer you more solid advice," Zelda said. But of course, Link only smiled and waved her off. She'd done more than enough. Getting up from his far too comfortable seat, Link rose to his feet. Zelda stood up as well, seeing that he was getting ready to leave.

"If you ever need anything else, please feel welcome to come back to the castle at any time, day or night." And Link could see the sincerity on her smooth face. He offered a warm smile. He was always grateful for the help of friends. Without them, he wasn't sure he could get anywhere or do anything.

Unable to speak words of parting, and not wanting to waste more paper with such trivial things, Link simply turned toward the door to exit.

"Link, wait." Stopping at Zelda's gentle request, he turned to face her one last time. She held his gaze briefly, then stooped down and picked up the sheet of paper they'd been using along with the two behind it. Capping the bottle of ink, she then picked that up too, along with the quill. Link's eyes widened as she walked toward him.

"Here," she said, holding the items out to him. "You need these. You need these more than anyone's ever needed paper before." Link gazed at her. He felt his heart swell. It was a simple gesture for her. He was sure she had more paper than she'd ever know what to do with. But all the same, it meant more than he could describe. Reaching out, he took the items carefully. He nodded his thanks. Zelda smiled.

"You won't need those for much longer," she said. "But if you run out, you can always come back to the castle for more. Ok? It's the least I can do." A soulful, warming, smile spread across Link's face, causing his eyes to shine like they usually did. He understood completely what Zelda was offering him: a lifetime supply of paper and ink. It was far more than what he'd come to the castle for in the first place.

He mouthed the words "thank you" silently.

"You're welcome," Zelda answered. "Just…please be careful out there." Link nodded again, and unable to say more, turned around and headed for the door. He had a man to find.


	9. Chapter 9: Duel

((Greetings fans! I'm very excited about these upcoming chapters. You finally get to meet the villain! He's terrifying to write, and I hope terrifying to read. Also, because these next two chapters go together, I posted them back to back for you. If I hadn't...there'd be a terrible cliffhanger at the end of chapter 9. So I decided to save you the agony of that. You're Welcome. :) I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Always feel free to leave reviews. Thanks

~Spotofpaint))

**Chapter 9**

Duel

Link had taken Telma and Zelda's advice and simply started to mill around the main square of Castle Town. At first, he had picked an unoccupied area and had leaned up against a wall in order to people watch. It had been interesting enough at first, but of course, he didn't spot the man he was looking for. It wouldn't be that easy.

After an hour of staying sharp, and keeping himself focused on his task, he started to get rather bored. And so, as the sun began its slow decent toward the horizon he then took to window shopping instead. Looking at that booth or this one helped a little. There were a few items he'd never seen before, but had no use for. He visited Malo Mart once, just to see what Malo had in currently. He bought a few arrows, just for the sake of filling his quiver, but there was nothing new to view. Stepping back outside, he saw that the sun was a little lower, but it would still be several hours until dark.

_Was he seen during the day? Telma said she'd seen him at night in her bar._

Taking up another spot against a different wall, he began people watching once more. But it was quickly growing tiresome.

Then, remembering that he had paper and ink, he had an idea. It was the first time he'd really be able to ask people questions. But of course, he didn't want to waste too much of it. He only had three sheets of paper to begin with. And so, he simply wrote,

[[Have you seen a tall dark man?]] He was worried at first that the question would be too vague, but remembering Telma and Zelda's reactions, he decided that the two adjectives would be more than enough for people to know exactly what he was asking about. And so, Link immediately stepped out into the crowd to show his paper to the nearest passerby.

But sadly, it was far more unsuccessful than he imagined. People did indeed know exactly who he was speaking of, but their answers were always vague. They'd say things like "I saw him here yesterday" or "Yes, but I don't know where he's staying." Or "Try asking one of the castle guards."

Link's spirits fell. His parchment wasn't quite as magical as he'd assumed. Although he was very happy to have it, he recognized that it wouldn't work miracles.

Eventually, he went back to a nearby wall and stood against it once more, keeping his eyes fixated on the moving crowd before him. Then, an hour later, his feet began to grow sore from standing idle in place all day, so he sank down, and sat on the cobblestone. An hour more went by, and he leaned forward resting his chin in his hand. The day was dragging, and despite keeping a watchful eye on the square, he hadn't seen anything suspicious at all.

He sighed heavily, starting to feel rather depressed. Why would the mysterious man show up every day except this one? It hardly seemed fair.

The sun was low in the sky by this point, the few clouds that remained above glowed a bright vibrant orange against a darkening purple sky. The sunset was as beautiful as ever in Hyrule, but Link was far too disheartened to enjoy it for once.

_Maybe I should head to Telma's. She asked me to visit after dark. It would at least be nice to be in the company of a friend. And I bet she'd put me up for the evening too. I don't really have money for the inn._

Sighing, Link forced himself to move. Getting up and onto his feet, he stretched his arms above his head to get out the stiffness in his muscles. Sitting still was, as far as he was concerned, a lot harder than doing hard work where he was constantly moving.

"Link, Princess Zelda's highest honored knight." Blinking, Link stopped stretching to look out before him. There stood another knight. He was fully clad in the castle's royal armor. Link recognized the specialized helmet and the royal crest on his breastplate.

Immediately he knew this was not the man he was looking for. He was indeed tall, and well built, but Link would never describe him as dark. Quite the contrary actually; his armor shone brightly in the light of the setting sun, and Link imagined that even if he weren't wearing it, his personality would account for much of the brightness.

The man stood up tall and straight and proud. He held himself the way a knight should. Link, having fought long and hard enough, immediately recognized that the man before him was a seasoned veteran. He was most certainly a fighter. The complete opposite of Garthol, whom he'd met in the castle. This man carried himself well, and even without his weapons drawn, Link knew he was ready for battle should it arise unexpectedly.

Link immediately held respect for the man, especially since he gave him such an honored salutation in the market place. Link smiled and nodded in greeting. The other knight gave a curt nod, but no smile graced his bearded face.

"Sir, I have seen you standing in the market square all day. As such, I had plenty of time to decide whether I really wanted to do this or not. I have come to the decision that I do." Link blinked, not really understanding what the other man was talking about.

"My name is Sir Balian Cornet VI. You may have heard of me, or you may not, but I was Princess Zelda's most honored knight before you earned my title. And truly I do say earned, sir. You've done much for Hyrule and for this kingdom, and I hold you in high esteem, nevertheless, I very much want my title back. My job at the castle hasn't changed, and I know it won't regardless of the outcome of this situation. Zelda still counts on me to train all of the castle's troops and run airtight security. All the same, that title has been mine for many long years. No one has ever bested me before. And as skilled as you may be, I believe I worked hard enough to have that title back."

Link's blue eyes widened then as a dawning came over him.

_This man is the Captain of the Guard in Zelda's castle! _He thought in wonder. _He had the highest ranking among the knights of Hyrule before I came and stole it!_ A quick flush came to Link's cheeks then as he realized what this meant to the man before him. A title like that was probably very tied into his pride and self-identity. And for Link to have simply swooped in and taken it must have been upsetting if not humiliating for him.

_This man has probably worked at swordplay his entire life. He's at least twice my age. He's clearly responsible and well-mannered. _Link had to feel a little bad then. He hadn't meant to take this man's title. At the time he was knighted, Link didn't even really understand all the implications and responsibilities of what taking on such a title even meant. He certainly hadn't saved Hyrule thinking he would earn such a degree of formal respect.

_I was just doing what I was meant to._ Link sighed. If he could, he'd just give the title back to Balian Cornet. But of course, he knew very well that such a thing would be a grave insult. This man prided himself on his skills. If Link didn't accept his challenge, it would be like rubbing salt in a wound.

"Now that I've introduced myself, and explained my intentions, I'd like to formally challenge you to a duel sir. Obviously, we would work off the point system, so that no one would get mortally wounded." Link wasn't sure what the point system was, but it sounded good. He didn't want to hurt this man. He decided he was rather fond of this knight. And so, he gave a serious nod in acceptance.

"Very well. I knew you would accept, so I took it upon myself to have a few of my men remain on standby so they could clear the marketplace. The judge however, I believe should be a stranger picked from the crowd. You may choose the judge so that he is impartial. Do you agree to that?"

Link nodded again. This Balian person seemed very conscientious, and Link was inclined to trust him. Besides, there'd be plenty of witnesses if the duel would be happening here and now in the market. Balian gave a nod in response to Links, and then reached down to a whistle he had hanging around his neck. He lifted it to his lips and gave a quick blow.

The high pitched note range out across the market square. Immediately people stopped what they were doing to look up and try and find the source of the loud noise. But even as they did, Link saw several castle guards troop out from behind the first gate in the wall that headed toward the castle. They entered the market and immediately began clearing the area, asking people to step aside, or shuffling them to the right or left.

"What's going on?" Link heard one woman ask her friend.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're setting up for a duel!"

"Oh really? I've never seen one! How exciting! I hope it is a duel."

Link watched at how quickly the men worked. Under Balian's instruction, the innocents were herded behind an imaginary line. With the guards informing people of where they could stand, soon the entire market square was cleared. Link and Balian now had plenty of room, and moreover, a rather large crowd of spectators. All of the hubbub had drawn a ton of attention their way, and with the square blocked off by guards, it only attracted more eyes to the situation at hand. People gathered, pressing in as far as the guards allowed them too.

"I heard there was duel! Which knights are fighting?"

"We don't know yet, they haven't said, but isn't that Balian and Link over there?"

"Oh my goodness! I believe you're right! Could it possibly be them?"

"I suspect so. Link did steal the captain's title after all. He must want it back!"

Link wasn't used to large crowds. Most of his fighting had been done in the most abandoned parts of Hyrule: the ancient temples, its blackest caverns, its highest mountains and its deepest lakes. He'd even fought in its very sky. But all of those places had been infested with monsters and evil, therefore no humans had been there. The most public he'd ever been exposed to before was at his knighting ceremony, and he'd been plenty of nervous then. More so than when he fought alone. He couldn't help but to feel his nerves suddenly bunch together at the rather large crowd around him.

_I'm a small town kind of guy,_ he thought to himself. _This big city stuff is so…_ But he didn't really even get a chance to finish his own thought, for Balian had stepped out into the middle of the ring. Link, knowing he was supposed to follow, did so. He swallowed once, his Adams apple feeling swollen as he did. The crowd was just so big, and everyone was staring.

_It'll be fine. Just don't pay any attention to them, _he reminded himself. But of course, that was nearly impossible when Balian raised his hands into the air in order to get the people's attention. A hush quickly fell over the chattering, bobbing heads around him, and then, all eyes, and ears were focused on the captain.

"Good people of Hyrule, on this day, at sunset, a duel is taking place. The duel will be between myself, The Royal Captain of the Guard, and Link, Hero of Hyrule. The duel is for the title of Princess Zelda's Most Honored Knight and it will be observing the point system. Whichever knight scores three points first will win."

Link could tell that Balian wasn't quite done, but the crowd erupted into excitable cheers before he could take another breath. The elder knight smiled a bit, clearly used to getting more attention than Link was. Probably because he dealt with many people on a day to day basis in his profession, whereas Link really only dealt with goats.

Balian waited patiently for the people to settle back down. He raised his hands a second time to let them know he still needed their attention. When the crowd saw the signal, they indeed stopped cheering, eager to hear what else was to be said.

"We're in need of an impartial judge. Someone who understands the sword and the point system very well, but who is unbiased about which of us wins. Those who wish to volunteer, please raise your hands."

Lots of hands shot up into the air. Link could see excitement dancing across many of the faces he saw. Most were young men, clearly enticed by swords and swordplay. A few looked like they were fighters or even knights themselves.

Balian lowered his hands and then turned to Link. In a much quieter voice, since he was no longer addressing so many, he said,

"Ok Link, choose whoever you deem fit." Link stepped forward. His palms were still sweaty from looking at so many faces. If it were up to him, they'd have a private battle, somewhere away from prying eyes. But Link assumed that this was the way they did things in Castle Town. Besides…he really had no way of asking for anything else, not without bothering with a lot of ink and paper. And he knew he couldn't back down. This was something he had to do. Balian's honor and reputation were at stake, and Link knew he deserved a true, fair match. Link knew he had to fight to the best of his ability.

The outcome of the match didn't matter much to him. He cared nothing for titles. He didn't mind either way if he was the best knight in Hyrule or not. The only thing he really cared about was skill. He still wanted to win; of course, it was human nature to want to win. But he felt his desire to win this duel was based almost solely on the idea that his skills were the best. Link wanted to be the best swordsman, mainly because it would mean he could protect whomever he chose, whenever the need arose.

He was small in stature. He had no voice. He was from a farming village. And a lot of people may have thought that was something to look down upon. But when it came to fighting, when it came to battle, and sword skills, Link knew he went uncontested. Until now.

Scanning the faces before him, he saw a lot of young men with their hands in the air. Any would have been a good choice. But as Link was looking around at the crowd, trying to decide on which would be the most impartial a surprising face appeared before him.

There, standing right up in the front, just next to one of the guards, was a young girl. She looked to be about eleven, maybe twelve. She had bright blonde hair that was cut very short and it was very messy. She was dirty. And she had a big bruise on her jaw line. Link saw a wooden practice sword hanging from her belt. Her blue eyes shined with eagerness. She looked as if she'd simply die if she weren't picked. And with her messy condition, it was quite clear to what she'd been doing this day.

_She's been practicing the sword. And she's been practicing very hard._ Link's nerves about the crowd around him vanished as he looked at her. She was so honest in her ways and so diligent for her age that he simply could not help but to smile. She reminded him of himself at that age.

_I used to practice with Rusl for hours, _he remembered. His smile only grew at the warm memory. _He grew tired long before I felt I was done. He'd want to take a break, but I wouldn't let him._ Link knew very well then who their judge would be, and he didn't hesitate in lifting his arm and pointing at the young blonde.

"Who's that? Who's he pointing at!" One of the other volunteers cried. Several faces in the crowd turned to see who it was he was indicating. Many laid eyes on the girl, then expressions of disbelief entered their eyes and they immediately began looking in places around her, searching for the other volunteer that must have been nearby. But there were none.

The young girl's face seemed to ignite with delight. The smile that spread over her open mouth was so large that Link thought it might actually split her face in two. Immediately, she ran out past the guard and into the empty ring.

"That young girl?"

"That can't be who he meant. Can it?"

"Why would he pick a little girl?"

But Link paid the crowd no mind, and neither did the girl or Balian. In fact, when Link looked to the elder knight, concerned of what he'd think, he found his bearded face wearing a similar smile to that of the girls. Link saw amusement in his face. He let out a jolly laugh, then faced the girl respectively.

"And what's your name, young judge?"

"I'm Chelsy! And I'm going to be the best swordsman ever one day! And I'll be able to beat both of you!" Balian immediately threw his head back and let out a hearty, belly-rocking laugh. It was in good humor, and he was clearly impressed and tickled by the girl's attitude. Link was too, but his laughter wasn't nearly as loud as Balian's. As such, it was mostly drowned out by Balian and the crowd. All the same, Chelsy smiled proudly.

"Well Chelsy, that may be true one day. But for today, do you think you could be our judge and score us fairly and accurately?" Chelsy lifted a hand to her forehead and saluted vivaciously.

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Take your place near the sidelines and make sure to stay out of harm's way." She nodded again. Link and Balian both watched her turn and run off toward the guards. Balian had to chuckle again.

"Good choice Link. There isn't any arrogance to get in her way." Link had to agree, despite her very arrogant statement she'd just made, Link knew what the captain meant. Balian clapped Link on his shoulder.

"May the best man win." Link nodded. Then, both men turned and took their places in the center of the empty ring. Facing one another from several feet away, they stood at the ready. Balian had been prepared to state the rules out loud, but as soon as he opened his mouth a small, yet powerful voice rose up over the ring.

"Swordsmen withdraw your weapons!" It was Chelsy. And when Link looked to Balian, he could see he was impressed. Clearly, this was something the judge was supposed to say at this time. At Chelsy's word, Balian slid his broadsword out of its sheath and readied his shield. Link did the same, taking his Ordon blade out into the open. It was smaller than Balian's large broadsword, but this had never deterred Link before. Because he was a smaller man than most, he needed a weapon to match that he could easily handle and wield to the best of his ability. The sword he had now had been specially made for him by Rusl. And Rusl's skills as a sword maker were unquestioned.

"This duel will be performed on the point system! The opponents aren't allowed to use any weapons other than their swords and shields. Any other weapons are strictly prohibited and any use of them will make the player forfeit! Any use of magic is also prohibited and the same penalties will occur! A point is earned anytime an opponent would have clearly made a fatal blow, had this been a duel to the death. But because this is a point system duel, any opponent who seriously injures the other fighter will lose a point!"

It was a little strange, hearing a small, girls voice rise up above the crowds in order to deliver the rules, but it was somehow fitting. Everything seemed straight forward, and Link had gotten over his nerves quite some time ago. As such, he was ready. Sword and shield out, he fixed on his opponent. He gripped the hilt of his blade, feeling its weight as he moved the tip a little higher. Shield firmly in place on his right arm, he began sizing Balian up.

He was taller than Link, and had a good fifty to seventy-five pounds over him. But he was also quite stout. And with all of that armor on, Link wondered how cumbersome he might be. One of Link's greatest strengths had always been his speed and agility over his enemies. His size allowed him to move much more quickly than most. He decided speed would be his friend once more, over strength or power. But of course, he was aware that his opponent was probably sizing him up in a similar fashion. As such, his conclusions would be the opposite of Links.

_His strength is probably his power, _he thought. _A true, good hit from the captain would probably do me a lot of damage. I should focus on defense whenever I'm nearby. _

Feeling the tension rise on the darkening air as night began to fall around them, both men gripped their weapons as the crowds quieted and Chelsy stopped speaking. There was only one thing left to wait for.

"Contestants, please prepare to duel in three, two, one," Link tensed, "GO!" then immediately sprang into action. The crowd erupted into cheers as Link made a bee-line for Balian's left side, the side he held his shield with. Because Link was left-handed, and almost all of his opponents right handed, he'd come to discover over time that they weren't always prepared for a left-handed opponent. But Link, however, was very used to fighting right-handed enemies.

Balian didn't move and instead stood his ground as Link flew up onto his left. Link took a swing, high, aiming for the neck, mainly because taller opponents never expected him to aim so high. Balian seemed surprised by Link's speed, and lack of fear when it came to striking first. But he was also a seasoned pro, and very easily blocked Link's attack with his shield.

Link kept moving, never stopping to allow Balian a chance to counter-attack. He ran well past him before turning around to face him once more. When he did, he saw an impressed look on the older man's features. Link ignored the expression and instead scanned for openings. There weren't any, which was fine by him. He always made his own.

Link came in again, just as swiftly, but kept his observing skills wide open as he did so. Balian still wasn't moving much, and Link knew very well that this was most likely because he knew Link would be using speed as a tactic. The best way to beat speed is to stay in one place. Balian was, for the time being, acting like a tank. He was hunkering down, deflecting and defending as he observed Link's moves.

_He's still sizing me up, _Link thought. _Learning my movements._ Link knew it was a smart move on the elder knight's part. As such, Link immediately changed tactics, even while still running at his enemy. When he reached his target, instead of swinging in with his blade, Link immediately pivoted to the side, then struck out backward with his hilt. It cracked into Balian's back with a deafening ring. But because Balian had on a full suit of armor, he really didn't take any damage, other than a rather large dent in his back plate. All the same, Link felt it was better to strike then to hesitate, even when he knew he wouldn't deliver any damage. It sometimes gave him the advantage of rattling his opponent.

Being behind Balian didn't make him safe, and Link was already dodging when the other knight pivoted, swinging his broadsword to the side. It crashed into the ground just at Link's fleeing boots, clanging against the cobblestone ground. The crowd 'ooed' and 'aahed.'

Link was already moving again, but quickly became aware of the fact that Balian may have been conserving energy.

_Is he trying to wear me out?_ Link knew very well that it would work, if he kept running around him in circles trying to punch through his defenses and Balian himself stood still. And so, there was only one option left: direct confrontation.

_I'll make him move._ Link turned once more, and this time came at Balian head-on. The elder knight lifted his sword and shield in preparation, and Link came in as hard as he could. Their blades collided, sending a resounding clash into the air around them. Balian countered, bringing his blade down over Link's left shoulder. Link immediately lifted his own blade, blocking, and then using Balian's own momentum against him as he slid his blade further down Balian's until he almost reached his hand. Balian saw his mistake only a second before it would have brought damage and quickly pulled back and out of the way.

_He's moving now. Keep him on defense!_ Link didn't let up. He came in fast and hard, bringing his Ordon blade down once more. He'd gone for the left, and Balian blocked with his shield. Normally, this would leave Link open under his left arm. Balian thought so too, and so he took it and attacked. But Link was ready, and spinning just a bit with minimal effort, he was able to block with his shield. Link shoved against it, using all of his weight. The metal ricocheted against Balian's blade, sending a shock up his arms. The older man stumbled back and Link didn't waste time going for the kill. Before Balain could catch his balance, Link brought his blade down. It would have been a headshot, right down the middle, but Link had plenty of discipline to stop his blade mere millimeters from the captain's face.

"First point goes to Link!" Chelsy cried over the noise of the crowd. The people erupted into cheers. It was deafening, and also very distracting. And it was the half of a blink that Balian needed in order to counter. There was no hesitation and the captain immediately thrust his sword forward for a mortal kill to Link's gut. Link raised his shield just in time, but the blow was heavy, and he was sent reeling backward several feet. He stumbled, and being off balance was always a death sentence.

Balian rushed him, and the older, heavier man, shocked Link with his sudden speed. He could move when the time was right. Link barely had the time he needed to regain his footing before he was lifting his shield to block another heavy blow. But the force between Balian's run and his strike was weighty. Link stumbled backward a second time.

_He's got me on the run!_ Knowing very well that Balian could just do the same move again if Link didn't think of something, Link watched as the bigger man moved in a third time. Still not completely balanced, Link took a dive to his right and rolled out of the way. Balian's blade came down just at his heels, clobbering the cobblestone a second time.

"…ah!"

Link had gotten to his feet, only to find Balian charging toward him a fourth time. Link, snarled, bearing his teeth as he planted his feet in place. He was ready this time, and Balian wouldn't be throwing him off balance again.

Link stood his ground, never flinching, never blinking as the tank of a man rushed in. Link waited for his moment, judging Balian's approach, watching which way he would swing his blade. And at the last possible second, Link saw the blade come down in a downward blow.

_Easy!_ Link loved it when taller opponents tried to bring their blade down on him from above. A lot of the time, they thought they could crush him, or over power him due to his size. But this move was always a huge underestimation of Link's skills.

The moment he saw the blade coming down, all Link had to do was crouch down and sidestep. The razor sharp edge of Balian's blade whizzed harmlessly over his head, and before Balian could even realize what was happening, Link took his blade and stood back up throwing all he had behind it. It would have been a fine uppercut. It would have ended the captain's life a second time. But as before, Link stopped his blade before it did any damage.

"And Link, Hero of Hyrule has already taken the second point!" The crowd erupted into fanatic cheers, clearly riveted by the entire thing. "Only one point remains to win the match! Can the captain catch up? Or is this already over?"

Link saw Balian's face harden then. He could tell that the older man was suddenly much more serious and much more motivated than he was a second ago.

_Of course he is, _Link thought. _He's more skilled than what he's showing._ Preparing for the worst, Link was ready when the captain moved in once more. But this time, he had some major fire behind his attacks. Balian brought his blade in from the side. Link blocked with his sword. Balian immediately tried a vertical cut. Link blocked again, then immediately countered by pivoting and thrusting his own blade at Balian's midsection. Balian blocked with his broadsword, then shoved forward violently, his metal clad body ramming through the weapons and directly into Link. Before Link knew it, he'd quite literally been body slammed.

The hit was hard. And as he'd predicted before the battle began, Balian had a lot of weight and power behind his hits. Link found himself stumbling backward once more. But Balian didn't let up and he rushed in again. He brought his blade down and Link blocked once again. But as soon as he did, Balian lashed out with his shield. Link hadn't been expecting a shield attack while still fending off his blade, and so had risen his own shield to deflect it just a little bit too late. The top of Balian's shield slammed into his right shoulder.

"Augh!" Despite the sudden flash of pain, Link dared not stop pushing back against his opponent. And as the two were now locked in a shoving match, Link knew he was in trouble. His sword was pressed firmly against Balian's, so was his shield. If he gave in, or if his strength gave out, it would be game over.

Sweat beaded up against his brow as he glared at the bigger man. Gritting his teeth, his blue eyes narrowed. Balian wasn't giving up, and he was very strong.

_I've defeated stronger!_ As always, in the heat of battle, Link felt the surge of courage and confidence that was his core. His body began to shake from the tremendous effort it took to hold Balian back. But Link had a great deal of experience holding off things larger than he was. Goats, Gorons, and all manner of beasts and demons. And Balian, as far as Link was concerned was just a man.

With an unexpected, furious cry that rang out over the crowd, Link suddenly gave a great shove into Balian, pushing his weapons back and away from him, and then, with the second he had earned, he then leapt up into the air. Using Balian's broad shoulders as a spring board, Link flipped head over heels, his sword coming down as he did so. The crowd gasped in awe as they witnessed an attack Link was once told was called the Helm Splitter. And when Link landed on his feet on top the cobblestone behind the captain, Balian's helmet dangled from the tip of his blade.

For a brief second, everything was still and silent with the exception of Balian's swooshing helmet on top of Link's Ordon sword. But then, the crowd erupted into cheers all over again.

"Incredible!" Came Chelsy's young, excited voice as she shouted as loud as she could to be heard over the crowd. "That's the third point! Link has earned all three points in a row in under ten minutes! And against Hyrule's very own captain of the guard! This duel was cut a dry folks! Cut and dry! Link wins by a landslide!"

It was over fast. And Link was very unused to battles being over without any gore, or blood. Standing up straight, it felt really odd to be surrounded by screaming people rather than bodies. Blinking, he could only look at the crowd for a short while before starting to feel a little embarrassed and nervous again as he had before. Still breathing hard, and adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he really wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to do next. How did these duels go again? Wiping the sweat off his brow with his shield arm, it was Chelsy that came over to him. The young girl grabbed a hold of his right hand and then lifted it into the air.

The crowd's cheers became utterly deafening. And being used to the peace and quiet of the forest or the ranch, Link had the urge to cover his sensitive, pointed, ears. But of course, he didn't. He didn't want to be rude.

"The champion!" Chelsy screamed over the roar of the cheers. Even so, Link could barely hear her. "Link retains the title of Princess Zelda's most honored knight!" There was even more cheering. And Chelsy kept his hand held up and into the air. She shook it with her seemingly waves of exploding, emotional, excitement.

_How long am I supposed to stand here?_

Balian walked up to him next. And when he did Chelsy released his arm. Link faced the older gentlemen. He could see he wasn't happy, but he could also see that he was prepared to take his devastating defeat gracefully.

Link offered an apologetic smile as he shrugged his shoulders. And for some reason, this caused Balian to break out into a true genuine smile. It spread over his bearded face and reached his kind eyes.

"Well, you bested me Link. And really, I don't feel all that bad losing to a man like you. You're strangely…very pleasant for a swordsman." Link took it as a compliment. He smiled, but then remembered Balian's helmet, when he felt the extra weight on his sword. Reaching out, he plucked it off of his blade, then held it out to the older gentleman. Balian blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Well aren't you just something else! You give a new meaning to the phrase, speak softly but carry a big stick! You're a completely different man in battle! You even had me scared a few times! If this had been a real battle, I would've been dead in seconds." Balian reached out, taking back his helmet. He placed it firmly and squarely back on top of his head. Once it was well adjusted, he reached out again, this time grabbing a hold of Link's hand. He shook it roughly, and spiritedly.

"I was going to ask you to teach me that last move of yours. But I just may be too big to leap that high!" Link smiled again, then laughed a bit. As he'd already decided before, he then thought again: he liked Balian.

"You deserve that title, sir. No one better to have it. I'm glad to give it up to someone who's clearly more skilled than myself. Maybe I should take you into the castle sometime to train some of my troops? Some of the new recruits are just pitiful. Seriously. They could use another mentor, other than myself. Someone closer to their age. They might be able to relate to you better. Or maybe you could even…"

Balian kept talking, but Link had stopped listening. The hair on the back of his neck had risen and was now standing on end. He felt himself bristle, his muscles tensed. Something odd was in the air.

It felt very similar to how it did when he'd been travelling through Hyrule field, or even in the temples and he was about to round a corner where he knew there'd be danger. His fighter's instinct, or his wolf's instinct, as he called it, flared to life. He was definitely sensing something, an odd type of energy that he didn't like. Because of his Triforce symbol and the blessings bestowed to him by the goddesses, and also because he'd spent so much time as a wolf, he was much more attuned to such things than regular people. That and his heightened senses from experiencing so much war had engraved a sense of danger into him. He knew when things were lurking around that didn't belong.

Immediately he turned away from Balian. Not to be rude, but because he knew whatever it was that he felt was behind him.

"Hey!" Balian objected. But Link paid him no mind. He instead began scanning the crowd. It was hard to see past the sea of excited faces, but the crowd had at least calmed down a little bit so that they weren't screaming anymore. All the same, Link didn't see anything in the crowd.

_What is this feeling? _It pulled him. Much the same way he'd felt the pull to the temple. Only this time, he knew very well that what he was looking for was not something pleasant. Continuing to scan the area, Balian suddenly stepped up beside him.

"What is it? What're you looking for?" Balian looked out then too, but Link paid him no heed. Instead, he looked to the market places southern exit.

Past the crowds, it had grown very dark. The sun had set during his battle with Balian, and although the sky was still a deep purple instead of its darkest black, the shadows on the earth were long, and heavy. They were almost like solid things and concealed much and Link was noticing quite a lot of them forming and gathering near the market's southern exit.

Blinking, he stared into the darkness. And as he peered more intently, he made out the outline of a man, standing just out of reach of the torchlight. Link couldn't make out much about him, but he knew instantly by witnessing him that this was the man everyone had spoken of.

A cold, icy, chill ran up his spine. His fingertips tingled as his feet grew numb. The man…was looking directly at him. And an odd, horrible, foreboding feeling filled Link to his core.

_I know him,_ he thought suddenly. _He's familiar to me. In the way my aunt had been when I spotted her by the fountain._ Link slowly sheathed his sword and put his shield away. Then he took one hesitant step forward, his boots kicking up dust on the cobblestone.

In seeing the man now, he felt in turmoil. A large part of him was very excited. Link wanted to run to him, catch him, question him. He believed that this man knew where his voice was, that this man could somehow give it back to him. But…there was another part of him that was terrified. A voice told him to forget the dark man, to forget his voice, and to just go home to Ordon, to Ilia, to the farm. That voice told him that this person was nothing but trouble, and that no good would come of it.

_What do I do? _Link truly was torn, until the dark man suddenly turned, and ran the other way, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

"…ah!" There was no choice then. Link bolted, just as he had after his aunt.

"Hey! Link! Wait!" Balian called after him, confused and worried, but as before, Link didn't listen. The moment the man turned to leave, the moment he saw him go, the decision had been made. He had to see this man. He had to find out who he was.

_How do I know him? Is he the one I fought as a child in the temple? Did he really want my Triforce Piece?_ Link's boots clopped on the cobble stone as he shoved his way through the crowd. The people, as confused as Balian, cried out in protest or confusion. Link didn't stop for them. He barreled through them until he was free, and then he simply took off like lightning.


	10. Chapter 10: The Darkness

**Chapter 10**

The Darkness

Racing for the southern exit, his heart began to pound almost as viciously as his feet on the ground.

_I won't lose him! _He thought as he ran. _This is what I've been waiting for! He has the answers I need, I know he does! He can tell me what happened._ And then there was another, deeper, darker part in his heart that knew the man could also tell him, just what it was he'd done to him as a child. But Link wasn't sure he even wanted to think about that part consciously. He shoved the thought away. The question to as why Rusl had found him half dead in the south field would go answered with Link's other questions. There was no doubt about that. And for now, he didn't want to entertain the notion.

_I'll catch him! _Link ran out through the double wooden doors, out from underneath the large stone wall that encircled castle town. And once outside, his boots began to thunk down on the wooden planks of the bridge. He didn't see his target, but that still didn't slow him down. He leapt over the stone stairs that lead down to the grass and then kept going. Racing through the narrow rocky passageway, his feet took him through to the main south field. Sticking to the path at first, Link couldn't help but to notice the long grass on either side of him.

_This is where Rusl found me._ And then, finally, it was here that he finally started to slow down. The southern part of Hyrule field was huge and vast. If he didn't know which way to go, he'd never find the dark man. There were simply too many directions to choose from and too many options. And so, breathing heavily, air wheezing in and out of his lungs from the hard run, he finally came to a complete stop.

Still covered in sweat from his fight with Balian, and then on top of that, his sudden and hard run, he hunched over to rest his hands on his knees. He took a few seconds just to let his heart slow, and also to gather his bearings.

Standing back up, he scanned the darkened field before him. Night had settled down, bathing the land of Hyrule with a blanket of dusk. The stars were beginning to appear, and the half-moon shone forth its silvery light. It made the long grasses shimmer, and the treetops glow almost blue. But all the same, it was much harder to see at night.

_Shit! I don't see him!_ Link felt a wave of disappointment, and more than that, frustration. He felt his agitation starting to build.

_I need this!_ He snorted. _I need it more than anything!_ Determined not to give up, he lifted his eyes and scanned the field again.

And as if by dark magic, he then immediately spotted him.

The dark man stood perfectly still, way down by the bridge that crossed over the very shallow pond that stood in the center of the field. Link had crossed that bridge many times over traveling from the market to the forest and back again. He knew it well. And so, breath catching in his throat, he took off on the chase a second time.

Link started to near the bridge rather quickly, but as he did, he realized that the dark man seemed to have suddenly vanished.

_What the-! Where did he go?_ Link's run turned into a jog, and then once more he stopped once he reached the beginning of the bridge. He stood, panting heavily once more. He may have been extremely fit compared to most, but he'd still just run over a mile at top speed. Sweat dripped from his nose.

_Ugh! I lost him again!_ Standing back up again, he wiped at his face. For a minute, he tried to just think.

_I better be careful…it's almost like he's leading me on…_

And, as soon as he thought it, a quiet, but distinctive growl seemed to come from just beneath the bridge. It was a terribly odd noise. It definitely didn't belong to a wolf or fox. It sounded oddly human…yet not. Another shiver ran up Link's spine, similar to the one he'd felt when he first laid eyes on the darkened man in the market.

_Is he…under the bridge?_ Link didn't think much of anything at all as he started to move. Turning to the side, his boots began to take him down the grassy slope and toward the water.

The shallow lake was always crystal clear. This night was no exception. It stood, about a foot or two deep, its surface perfectly still. Like a window or a mirror, the moon reflected perfectly off of its face. The lakebed bottom was made of smooth stone and Link could see right down to it since there was almost no mud or murk to speak of.

Link stepped off of the bank and into the silvery pool. The ripples he created immediately disturbed the water, sending them smoothly forward until they turned the moons reflection into waves. The visual difference of it only made it all the stranger to Link that the dark man could even be under the bridge without having disturbed the pond. All the same, there was no turning back now.

Trudging through the water, Link felt its icy bite as it rose to his knees. The freezing temperature was odd considering it was the middle of summer. The pond, as shallow as it was, should have been rather warm.

Link knew something was wrong. The entire situation was growing stranger and stranger. And his instincts were ringing in his ears, telling him that there was danger all around. It told him that he was in a bad situation, that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It forbade him to move forward.

For a minute, he listened to it. He stopped sludging through the icy waters and actually considered turning around. He thought about home, about Ordon, and Ilia. How nice would it be to go curl up under a blanket with his girlfriend and drink hot tea?

Link shivered in place.

_But…my voice…_ And that prospect was all it took. Link wanted to have a voice. He couldn't ever remember wanting anything more. He was desperate for one.

_It's a piece of me…It's mine. I want it back! And if this man is the one that took it from me…_ But he didn't need to finish his thought. He turned, facing the little bridge once more. He could see underneath it now, and he could see that there was a shadow there waiting for him.

His face hardened, his eyes grew cold. This man was not going to stop him, from taking back what was rightfully his to begin with. Determination filling him, Link sloshed forward once more. Soon the light from the moon faded as the wooden planks of the bridge rose above him to block its shine. And the silver from the water was stolen away as nothing but blackness surrounded him. In the depths of night, Link was in a shadow of a shadow. Nothing but darkness was here as the moonlight suddenly seemed much brighter as it shone on both sides of his little hiding place. But where he stood, there was only blackness.

"Congratulations, you found me." Link had a start. He hadn't even seen the dark man until he spoke. He seemed to almost blend in with his surroundings. But now, Link could see he was leaning up against one of the wooden support beams of the bridge. Link faced him, and studied him closely. It was just as Zelda said; it was very hard to make out any fine details about him. He was very tall, and of course, being bathed in shadow, Link had to say very dark. It kept his features hidden. But Link could at least see that he had a rotten expression on. And he had mean eyes. He oddly reminded Link of his aunt. Only perhaps twenty times worse.

"You've been searching for me, no?" Link let out a 'hmph' as he lifted his chin his way.

_I heard that it was in fact you who's been searching for me,_ he thought, but of course he knew he couldn't hear him.

A quick smirk came over the man's lips as his eyes smiled.

"No one comes searching for me, unless they're after something. What're you after Link?" Link at first was surprised by the man's knowing of his name. But then reminded himself for what seemed like the tenth time, that of course he knew him, he was famous now. Everyone knew him.

"I think I know very well what you're seeking. And I know why you've come to me. You want answers, right? For the missing holes in your memory?" Link blinked, his blue eyes widening.

_How does he know that? So he does know me?_

"Oh, I know everyone Link. Even sunshine Ilia." Link's mouth fell open as he instinctively took a step back. His response had been quite shocking. Not only did it imply that he could read Link's mind, but his claim of knowing Ilia was somewhat terrifying. Link didn't like the idea of this man being anywhere near Ilia.

The dark man suddenly threw back his head and laughed. It was a cold, joyless sound.

"Don't look so surprised! You already know I can read minds, don't you? Or have you even forgotten that?" Link gaped. He shook his head, mostly in denial, but also as a means of rejection.

"Ooh, come now. You must remember some things, or you wouldn't have been able to seek me out in the first place. How about our little fight. Do you remember that?"

Link's heart was starting to beat faster and faster. He was starting to get scared. _So this is the same man,_ he thought. _So is he really not a man at all? Is he a monster, like in my dream?_

"It's not nice to call people names, Link. And I'm also standing right here. So I'd appreciate it if you could direct your thoughts at me, instead of about me. It's rude. I know you're used to being trapped inside that little brain of yours, but at least address me properly."

Link felt goosbumps break out over his skin. This entire situation was really, really creepy.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come after all._

"Don't be ridiculous. You want your voice back, don't you?" This got Link's attention. And the strength of his desire chased away his uneasiness for the time being.

_My voice! You know where it is? Do you have it? You took it, didn't you!_

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there bronco! Don't go jumping to conclusions when you don't even remember what happened!" The dark man chuckled. "I might know where your voice is. And I could tell you easily enough. And you should also know that it's completely possible for you to retrieve it. You could have it back and speak words and sing and tell your girlfriend you love her and all of those wonderful things in the blink of an eye."

Link felt his heart twist from within his chest. He wanted those things so badly, so desperately. But…life had taught him the hard way that things didn't come as easily as this man was promising. Nothing was that easy. And Link couldn't help but to remember Zelda's warning at that moment.

_She had said that it sounded too good to be true, that it was too easy, that it was a personal and tempting promise…_

"That's because it _is_ a tempting promise. But that doesn't mean it's not true!" The shadow creature smiled; a strange, disturbing smile. Link already knew he couldn't trust this man worth a damn. But for some reason he was still standing under the bridge and he was still listening to him speak.

_Why am I bothering? He's clearly a liar. He's trying to trick me into something…_

"Holy damnation Link! You're such a worrier! I've seen you carry the world on your shoulders. I've seen you take on everyone's problems one, two, twenty at a time. I've seen you bleed and sweat and literally _die_ over and over again for this fair land and its fair people and all of the creatures it contains. Good thing you had a few fairies with you on the journey, eh?" The dark man chuckled again. Getting up from off of the pillar where he was leaning, he took a few steps forward in order to allow himself the room to gesture and move about as he spoke.

"Link, you've broken your back for everyone around you. For your dear Ilia and your precious goats! But have you ever done anything for yourself?"

Link turned away, glancing out at the lightness on the water beyond the bridge. The dark man had touched a sore spot. Of course Link had always wanted to have something for himself. But…he was always preoccupied with others. And, on top of that, without a voice, he could never ask anyone for help. When the rare occasion occurred that he did want something for himself, he had no way of asking for it. It went unspoken, and unheard.

_All the same, I had to do those things, _he thought, loudly and clearly._ I had to fight the war. Who else would? Who else could? I wanted to protect everyone! The goddess's chose me. They gave me the Triforce and the Master Sword and-!_

"Oh blah blah blah. Righteous this righteous that. The truth remains that the person they sent to go save the world is a mute." Link felt an immediate stab, but before it really could even settle into his bones, the dark man continued to speak. "Out of all the people that could have fought a war, they sent the mute! Really now, is that cruelty or what? I mean, how many times were you in a situation where if you simply had a voice the entire thing could have been resolved in a matter of seconds, hmm? But instead you're forced to trounce around the entire world, collecting this item or that item."

The dark man turned, fixating his unsettling gaze onto the hero.

"If you'd had a voice when Ilia lost her memory, you could have just walked right up to her and told her who you were, right?" Link felt another sharp stab. It was another touchy subject. He didn't even bother to think about it very often, because it brought nothing but pain.

"If you could have told her 'hey! We know each other! We grew up together! I've got a big soft spot for you,' it would have saved a world of hurt, wouldn't it? Even if it didn't help her restore her memory, although I'm sure it would have, she at least would have known you were someone to trust. Right?"

It was too much to bear. The memories were still fresh and vivid, considering it wasn't all that long ago that these things had taken place.

_Stop it!_ Link glared his face hardening. _There wasn't anything anyone could do. You're being hurtful for the sake of it. _A bit of anger rose up in his chest then, fed by the amount of hurt the dark man had called up. Inner wounds, unlike physical ones, Link had learned could not be healed with potions. His blue eyes cold, he met the dark mans gaze only to find him smiling again. Link shuddered.

_No one should smile like that._

"Oh, now who's being mean?" The dark man let out a 'hmph,' but Link knew he hadn't actually taken offense. It was hard to imagine the man being offended by anything.

"Why don't we skip the rights and wrongs and the blacks and whites, shall we? We both know why you're here, and that's for your voice."

As before, Link forgot his anger and hurt as the same powerful desire re-arose at the mention of it. The dark man saw his eyes light up with life like a child anticipating a gift. He smirked.

"I don't have it on me, but I know where it is. Would you like me to tell you where it is?"

_Of course. Don't ask stupid questions. _

"Fair enough." The creature paused, keeping his focus on Link. He wanted to watch that anticipation on his face build, if not for at least a minute.

"Hmm," he pondered out loud. "Everyone has a weakness…"

Link blinked.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Oh nothing."

_Come on! Spit it out already!_

"Ok, ok, you've twisted my arm. I'll tell you…for a very…_very…_small fee." Link blinked again, surprised at first. But then again…it really wasn't all that surprising after all. Link sighed heavily.

_I should have known you wanted something. Alright, what is it? How much?_ The dark creature chuckled to himself, taking a step forward. Lifting an arm, he pointed casually to Link's left hand.

"Just the Triforce of Courage please. Then I'll be on my way, and you will be able to regain your voice and speak! Go home to your girl, tell her how beautiful she is!" Even before the dark man had finished his sentence Link had shrunken away from him, lifting his right arm in order to cover his left protectively. He immediately shook his head, his body growing tense.

_No! Are you crazy? What made you think I'd ever give up the Triforce to you? The goddesses gave it to me to protect! _

The man sighed and shook his head in something like disappointment.

"You light dwellers…all the same. Responsibility, loyalty, duty and honor! Phht! Link let me tell you something, all of that is a bunch of bull. It's a waste of your time! You'd be so much happier with a voice! You'd be happier living your life for yourself instead of everyone else around you! All you'd need to do is to…"

Link was already shaking his head.

_I was a fool for ever coming down here. I should have never sought you out! I remembered enough to know you wanted my Triforce piece when I was a child. There's no reason why that would have changed. And if the rest of my dream was right, then you're a monster parading around in men's clothes! You're a servant of evil, if you aren't evil himself! Voice or no voice, I have no place with you!_

Link turned his back to the creature then and faced the light of the water and the moon. Heading toward it, he heard the darkness hiss at being rejected behind him. He knew he'd done the right thing, as much as it pained him to lose a lead concerning his lost voice. But, just before he reached the silver of the moonlight, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"…ah!"

"Link, wait!" Link had been halted in place by two, long, black arms. The man had grabbed him by both of his shoulders, his fingers gripping him painfully, and with more power than a vice. He winced in pain.

_Let go of me!_

The moment Link started to struggle, the dark man spun him around to face him instead of the light. He stared at him, his face mere inches from Link's. Blinking, Link suddenly started to smell something foul. It was similar to the thing he'd smelt in his dream, something like rotting flesh. And sadly for Link, he'd had the experience of smelling such a thing during plenty of episodes during the war. Death was a hard thing to forget. He had the urge to gag, but somehow repressed it. Instead, he earnestly started to struggle. He twisted, trying to wrench himself out of the man's grasp, not wanting to draw his sword.

_I said to let me go!_

"No, Link. You haven't said anything at all." Link glared, a flare of anger washing over him like a wave. He hated to be mocked like that. A snarl crossed his face. He was about to send some pretty nasty thoughts the dark man's way, when suddenly,

"It's your soul, Link." Link stopped struggling. He stopped fighting. He stood still from within the creatures grasp. Something inside of him froze at that word. And quite suddenly, and unexpectedly, he felt very afraid. He was no stranger to fear. He'd faced plenty of frightening things during his battles and adventures. But this was different. This was an ice cold fear. It made him want to stop breathing, made his heart want to stop beating.

_What? What're you…?_

"You're missing voice. It's actually a piece of your soul. You're not a whole person Link. The reason you can't speak isn't because your voice was stolen, it's because a piece of you isn't there. Without a full, complete soul, you can't express yourself. Your voice…it's a piece of your soul."

Link stared at the creature holding him in place, his lupine blue eyes growing large with horror. The darkened man watched as the color poured right out of Link's face until he was a ghostly white. He saw the true shock of such news sink into him. And then, he felt him shudder in his grasp. Slowly, deliberately, the hero shook his head.

_No. You're lying. Why should I believe you?_

"Because you already know it's true." The man didn't offer any more of an explanation than that. And really, he didn't need too.

Link did know it was true. He knew it very well, in his heart. He'd always felt like something had been missing, his entire life. It was easy to assume it was just because he couldn't speak. It was no easy feat to be trapped inside of his own body, to be unable to reach anyone around him. He couldn't connect. Isolated from everyone around him, it made sense to assume that the reason he felt so lonely and so empty a lot of the time was because he couldn't be with anyone the way he was meant to.

But it was more than that. There was an emptiness. And he felt it very strongly from time to time. It had even been recent. Link recalled the strength of the things he'd felt in the temple just that morning. He'd felt it then. That he was missing something. And the strange old man had said…

The darkened creature smiled internally where Link could not see it on his face. The blow he'd delivered had rung true and it was clear to see that it had devastated his opponent. Now, was clearly the time to strike again, while Link's spirit was weak and in shock.

"Link," came his voice. And the creature was very, _very_ good at appearing and sounding as if he were truly sympathetic. He released his death grip that he'd just had on Link's shoulders. And as he released him, he watched Link sway as if a tree caught in a breeze. The emotional blow had left him dazed.

"Link, listen to me. I will tell you were your soul is. Truly I will. I'm a man of my word. I like making verbal contracts you know. It's a bit of a hobby of mine. But in any case, I promise to tell you exactly where it is if you'd just, give me your Triforce piece."

Link stood in place, his face still pale. For several long seconds, he was dreadfully silent. Still absorbing the shock, it took him a bit to even register the words the man had spoken to him. But when he did, the darkened creature saw recognition enter his hollow blue eyes. He saw the spark of hope that he offered, after making damned sure that Link knew it was hopeless otherwise without his help. For a moment, he saw the green clad young blonde actually consider his offer.

_Yes, yes, yes!_ The creature thought greedily. _He's mine now!_

Link slowly lifted his head. He faced the man before him, and then the darkness watched as his golden brows crinkled together across his worried forehead. He watched as Link's face twisted into one of disgust and revulsion. And Link didn't have to think a single thing for the dark to know that he'd seen through him.

The entire jig was finally up. And there was nothing more he could say to try to convince the hero to give his Triforce piece up willingly. And just as the dark man thought this, Link shook his head negatively. At first, he'd shaken his head slowly, still overcoming the blow he'd suffered. But then, the emotion on his face grew in intensity and he began to shake his head even faster. And after that, the look of horror still on his face, the dark watched as Link started to step backward and away from him and out toward the moonlight.

A terrible, rumbling, growl quietly began to rise up in the back of the creature's throat. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously as he watched his prey starting to move away a second time.

"You really don't want to do this Link. You truly, terribly, don't want to do this the hard way. You give me your Triforce piece right now and I'll tell you how you can get your voice back. But if you want to resist me, then I can guarantee that you'll be missing more pieces of yourself by the time I'm through with you!"

His voice had changed drastically. Link heard the devil in him now. He was no longer trying to hide or deny what he was. Link saw his shadowy figure start to tremble, and then, it began to grow. Link's blue eyes widened with horror. It was exactly like his dream.

_All of this is real?_ Dread, like he'd never felt before filled him. And for a moment he was paralyzed with fear. But all the same, he knew very well what it was that he needed to do.

_I'm not a child anymore, _he reminded himself. _I will always do the right thing! And this time, I'll fight!_

Calling on the courage that had always been his when it came to truly petrifying situations, he stood up tall, planted his boots in the icy water, and then withdrew his sword and shield. Hardening his features, and hardening his heart to chase away the terror that threatened to overtake him, he instead faced the demon head on.

_You can't have the Triforce! Even if it __**does**__ cost me a piece of my soul! _

The demon let out a horrific roar. It shook the world around them, causing the water to tremble and ripple around Link's boots.

_In your hands, you would use it to hurt the people of Hyrule! You'd use it to cause harm and devastation to others! If you had this power, you'd kill the people I love!_

Link watched as the demon's shadowy form changed and shifted. Just like in his dreams, he heard the sudden crunch of bones. He saw his shadowy form rise, doubling, tripling in size. It grew until it's back touched the wooden planks of the bottom of the bridge.

_I'll defend it with my life! You'll never have it!_

The demon roared again. Fury seemed to fill the filthy beast. The rotting smell from earlier came tenfold. It washed over Link like a moist, hot wave of nausea. And a few seconds more, revealed that the shadow before him had completely shed his human skin and was now…well…the shadow that he was.

Airy, and seemingly made of sand, or smoke, it moved in front of him like a swarm of bees. Screaming, the darkness was no longer willing to wait. It lurched forward, streaming toward him like fire out of a dogongo's mouth.

Link instinctively dodged, rolling to the side through the frigid water. At its side, he lashed out like lightning, swinging his blade. But to his complete horror, the metal of his sword slid right through his enemy as if he were made of air.

"…ah!" The cloud of mist turned, the front of it facing Link and as soon as it did, laughter could be heard.

"You fool! I'm the king of darkness! Fighting me is like fighting your very own shadow! You can't hit what is only but a lack of light!"

It lurched forward. And Link, having no clue what to do, was immediately hit during his stunned silence. The blow had been hard. And despite Link not being able to hit his opponent physically, it was quite clear that this wasn't the case the other way around. Link went flying, his back crashing violently into one of the support beams of the wooden bridge.

"Augh!"

The creature laughed, hisses and howls coming from its form as it did so.

"Shall we re-do this fight as we did thirteen years ago? Shall I rip another piece out of you and send it to the Twilight?" Link gaped up at his opponent, his blue eyes wide with shock.

_The Twilight?_

"Yes Link. Ohh…you really don't remember at all, do you?" The black cloud dashed forward. Link bolted to the side just in the nick of time. The wooden beam where he'd been standing exploded into a shower of splinters that rained down into the lake. With a shriek, the blackened sand took a sharp turn, then came chasing after Link once again.

Knowing it was a long shot, but having absolutely no other ideas, Link turned and bolted for the moonlight at the side of the bridge. He dashed out from underneath the bridges shadow and into the silvery pool. But to his dismay, this didn't seem to slow the cloud that was after him. It came right out as he did, following him on his heels.

The demon was faster than he was, by more than Link knew he could ever outrun, and in a second more the swarm of death had passed him and had overtaken him.

Link skidded to a stop, seeing the creature in front of him. Turning frantically, he tried to run the other way. But the demon was too fast. It floated over him, trapping him within the smoke cloud.

Inside, it was pitch black and Link couldn't see a single thing, not even the nose in front of his face. And before he could decide what to do, a tremendous amount of pressure came crashing down on top of his shoulders. With a cry, he was pushed violently under the water. It was only two feet deep, but it was deep enough. The freezing temperatures of the water pierced him as he was pushed under, face down into the bedrock below. It enveloped him, turning his skin to ice.

"Do you want to die?" Came the growling voice that Link knew must have been the very sound of evil. "Give me your piece and I may let you live!"

_Never!_ He refused. But of course, at the same time, he struggled to think of a way out. Something he could use, something he could do, anything. But he couldn't even move. The pressure was all around him, the cold penetrating his bones. And now…he was running out of air. He was starting to choke, the pressure in his lungs building to match the pressure that was being pressed down upon him outside.

The demon growled in fury. Then suddenly, Link felt the pressure above him leave. But before he had a chance to do a thing, he found himself being lifted up by his collar. Still enveloped in complete darkness, he wasn't sure what was happening, but his head came above the waterline. He immediately gasped in air, filling his lungs while he could. But he'd hardly had a second to do so before he was slammed back down again. The force of the blow had been so powerful, that it pushed him right through the water and to the rocky ground. His face was slammed into the rocks and he cried out in pain as he felt his flesh give way. And of course, screaming under water was never a good idea. Water immediately filled his mouth and nose and went down his throat. He started to cough, and of course, that made him take in more water. He was starting to drown.

"_**Give me your piece!"**_ The demon commanded.

_I'm going to die!_ Link suddenly thought. He had no fairies or potions on him. The day had never been meant to go this way. He'd left to go visit Castle Town and to visit his friends, Telma and Zelda. And to go view the temple which had seemed almost like home to him. It had been such a beautiful day. And he'd even had the chance to spar with one of the best knights in the land.

_I should have gone home to Ilia,_ he thought as his lungs began to burn as if on fire. _She'll never know what happened to me. She'll think I abandoned her!_

And of course, being able to read Link's thoughts, the creature heard that he wasn't exactly winning. Link was clearly prepared to die rather than give up his Triforce piece.

"RRRAAAAH!" Infuriated, he lifted Link up and out of the water a second time. Link coughed and gagged violently once he was in the air. Water came pouring out of him. Gasping and sputtering he struggled to breathe, to take in the sweet air of life.

Weak, and barely able to stand from nearly drowning, he really had no way of defending himself in the very next instant in time. The shadow beast grabbed a hold of him, and much like a person would throw an object in anger, the creature then tossed Link aside in his fury.

Link's back slammed up against the jagged rock wall that led up to the bridge on either side of the lake. Pain shot through his skull as the back of his head bounced off of the surface. He groaned in misery as he felt his body quickly beginning to lose its strength.

_There must be something I can do, _he thought desperately. _I'm like a tin can to him!_ Being out of the shadows body though, was the first step, and for a very brief second he was free. He knew he had to make a decision and fast, or he wasn't going to make it back to Ordon.

_I survived last time in the temple, even though I was a child. What did I do back then? Why can't I remember?_

"You can't remember because I _ripped_ your soul apart! That usually does a bit of damage to humans!" The cloud of darkness raced toward him once more. Link saw it coming, and he had only an instant to try something new. He quickly reached for another weapon, anything that might hurt a nonphysical enemy. Pulling out his gale boomerang, he summoned what strength he had left and gave it a good toss. A very strong gust of wind blew at the cloud, and for a second it had seemed like it may have worked. The cloud slowed against the gale, at least preventing Link from suffering another blow, but after it passed, the demon seemed unharmed.

"This is exactly why I had to rip you in pieces. You're so annoyingly persistent! Had the goddesses not interfered back then, I would have succeeded in sending you to the Twilight, in sending you to Gannon! He'd have your piece and you'd be dead and no longer a pain in my side. But no! You go on fighting! Even when there's no hope! There's no hope Link! Just give me your damned Triforce."

Pain pulsating through his skull and back, lungs still burning from almost drowning, he shook his head.

_I told you. Never._

"Then you will suffer a great deal!" Lunging forward, Link really only had one idea left.

_He said he's like a shadow…so what I need is light._ Feeling almost ridiculous, and praying that this wasn't the way he would end up dying, Link grabbed a hold of his lantern. Lighting it, he held it in front of himself, clutching it with both hands.

To Link's utter shock, the beast before him stopped. It hovered for a moment and Link felt his heart surge with hope.

_Dear Farore, did it work?_ The dark cloud moved slowly then, and Link watched as it's sand and smoke congregated toward it's center. It seemed to become more solid, and then a second more, it turned slowly back into a man. It was then that he discovered that even out in the moonlight, the man had no features. He was like a black hole in space. The light didn't even touch him. He had no reflection in the water they stood in.

And then, when he finished transforming, the dark man began to clap. Slowly. Sarcastically. Cruelly. He chuckled lowly in his throat.

"Forgive me Link, but I just had to transform so that I could have some hands, so I could clap for that one. Because really, that it the lamest, most absurd way anyone has ever tried to defeat me before. I knew you weren't the smartest, but really now, a lantern?"

He marched forward, then violently slapped the lantern out of Link's hands. It went tumbling into the water and gave off a small hiss as it was snuffed out. The man didn't waste any more time and he immediately raised his hand again. A blink more and Link felt pain explode in the left side of his face as he was backhanded. It felt solid. And very much like a normal hand.

"Actually Link, if you want to know the truth, it was your precious goddesses that ripped your soul in half."

_Yeah right. Like I'd ever believe th-!_

The dark man hit him again, this time on his other cheek. Link's head snapped to the right.

"They did! I had a portal open to the Twilight. I was just sending you to another world. Then Ganon would have taken care of you for me! But as I was in the middle of it, those so called goddesses of your intervened! I suppose they thought they were saving you. But as it turned out, you can't just close a portal on someone when they're only partway through. A piece of you got trapped there. So, you can blame your precious goddesses instead of me!"

Link's face became cold and hard. And he took the time to fetch up even more courage and more strength from within himself. He pushed himself up and off of the rocks so that he was standing up on his own two feet. He faced the demon, eye to eye, then promptly spit in his face.

_My goddesses will get nothing but praise from me!_

The demon, shocked at Link's brass, for a second or two was stunned. And really, that was all the time Link needed to notice that his spit had not passed through the creature, but in fact had stuck to his face. His blue eyes widened with realization. And of course, the moment the dawning came on Link, the darkness heard his thoughts.

"Oh no!" He immediately began to try to transform back into his smoke-like state, but it was too late. Link was fast and nimble, as everyone in castle town had seen. And even while injured and after being tortured as he was, he'd never let go of his blade. In a flash he'd plunged it forward. Link grit his teeth as he felt the familiar feel of his sword sinking deeply into flesh, bone and tissue. But he kept pushing, calling forth his strength and an instant later, he'd shoved it all the way through, the Ordon blade's crimson tip plunging out the dark man's back.

The creature shrieked and howled and screamed in agony. He began to flail and thrash. Not wanting to lose his sword, Link pulled it back out, causing the creature to scream once more.

"_**Curse you light creature!"**_ It hissed and spit, blood dripping from his jaw and for a moment, Link thought he must have won. But then, the demon finished its transformation, popping into its smoke-like form.

_Oh dear Farore, it __**is**__ immortal!_ Terror filled him once more. Thinking that surely he was a dead man, Link tried to prepare himself. But then…after floating up into the air, the cloud of smoke frantically turned and zipped away across the night sky. Link watched its tail disappear into the distance, but it was inhumanly fast, and within only seconds it was completely gone and out of sight.

Link was left standing still in the rippling silver lake, bloodied blade in hand. A small gust of wind blew by, teasing his golden hair, and for a moment, he simply couldn't move. He dared not. His heart was racing; he was still shaking from the fight. And with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins he was only vaguely aware of the rather serious injuries he had.

His skull pounded from pain, but he hadn't yet noticed the blood staining his golden grass locks. It began to drip down his pointed ear and then down his neck and into his tunic. His face was bruised, half of it horribly cut up from the lakes bedrock. He was quite a mess, his tunic torn in places. Even his chainmail had not been enough to completely protect him.

Breathing heavily, his lungs still aching from the water, he shakingly lifted his sword to sheath it. He knew it needed to be cleaned, but was afraid he simply didn't have the strength to hold onto it any more. He stooped down, picking up his lantern. He put it away along with his shield.

Too much had happened, and he was in far too much shock to properly register anything. Feeling numb to mostly everything from his physical wounds to his emotional ones, there was only one thing that he could think of to do.

_I have to go home,_ he thought desperately. _I just…have to go home._ Turning to the lakes edge, Link took a single step forward. He immediately cried out as a shot of pain raced through his kneecap. Glancing down, he found it as crushed and as bloodied as the rest of him. It could have happened at anytime, perhaps when he'd been slammed into the lakebed, or thrown into the rocky wall. Either way didn't matter. He knew the only way to get fixed up was to get back to Ordon. Sera had plenty of potions at her shop.

_Home…_he thought again. And still numb from the battle, his body feeding him more adrenaline to keep the pain down, he began to limp out of the water. He paid no mind to the red coloring that stained the crystal clear pool behind him. If he didn't turn, he wouldn't see it. And as far as he was concerned he only had one task at hand: and that was just to keep moving forward. And so, his leather boots finally touching dry land, the grasses of Hyrule field fell under foot. He could see the trees of Faron woods rising in the near distance and not daring to think of anything other than those trees, he limped on under the soft guiding light of the silver moon.

((Any of my intelligent Death Note fans feel like drawing parallels, feel free. My worlds are never separate from one another entirely.))


End file.
